To Lose Yourself!
by LadyRaven-321
Summary: When Simon disappears, the Seville Family is devastated. But when the logical-minded chipmunk returns, they are shocked to see the changes he has made... **Revised and grammar/spelling corrected, finally! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1 A Typical Bad Day

A/N: Hi all, well I finally got some time and read through this story - correcting the grammar errors and a few spelling ones. It may still not be perfect, but at least it is a bit easier to read in some areas. Please enjoy if you hadn't read this story before or you are re-reading it! Please post your reviews when you are done. I enjoy reading what you have to say. Thank you.

**When Simon disappears, the Seville Family is devastated. But when the logical-minded chipmunk returns, they are shocked to see the changes he has made...**

***Warning*: The story maybe offend some, certain scenes are not for younger readers. I suggest it is to be read with an open mind.**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks, of course, was created and produced by Ross Bagdasarian and the Bagdasarian productions. I am not doing this for profit. Basically, I just wanted to have a little fun. **

**Enjoy the story!**

_SPIRITS_

I can see

They will come to me

They will come down under a cloud

They will be my masters

I can see

They will walk in Raven town

-Tlingit Vision Song, trans. David Cloutier (Spirit Spirit, 57)

**TO LOSE YOURSELF**

Written by _R__aven__C__hild_.

**Chapter 1: A Typical Bad Day**

**SUNDAY AFTERNOON (Roughly around 12:00pm)**

Simon sat at the bottom of the stairs. He had his jacket on and was looking at a flyer, waiting patiently for Dave to take him to the museum. He had been looking forward to seeing the Leonardo Da Vince exhibit for the whole week, and today was the last day before the exhibit was to be closed.

At that moment the phone rang. Simon began to stand up when he heard Dave call out, "I got it!" from upstairs. Simon stood and strained his ears in an attempt to hear the conversation.

"What...? That just can't be…! What do you mean…? Well, why don't you just…"

Simon's heart began to sink. He could sense that something was wrong, something that could possibly affect him. Then he heard Dave reluctantly agreeing with the person on the other end of the line.

"Well, okay, then.... Fine.... Goodbye..."

Simon clutched at the flyer in his hand as Dave rushed downstairs to give Simon the bad news.

"Ah, Simon?" He began, "That was Bob from productions. He says that there is an emergency. He needs me to go to the recording studio right away. Something really important as come up."

"But Dave, you promised that we would go to the museum today! I was lucky that they opened today just for this event!" Simon protested as he held up the flyer to Dave.

"I'm sorry Simon." Dave said, not even stopping to look down at Simon as he was grabbing his keys, coat, and hat. "There have been some unexpected problems with the sound on most of the song tracks. I really have to go. Again I'm really sorry."

"But Dave..."

"You are in charge of the house, Simon. Take care of everything; I might not be back until later..." Dave called out as he rushed out the door.

Simon glared heavily at the open door. He wanted to slam it shut, but thought better of it and closed it carefully. How typical that something would come along that was more important then seeing his exhibit. He took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He stared at it for a moment. He gave a defeated sigh as he bent over to pick up the jacket again. He hung it on the coat hanger, then turned and slowly climbed upstairs and into his room.

Alvin and Theodore were sitting on their respective beds finishing up their homework. Simon did not even acknowledge them as he walked over to his computer, sat down, and turned it on. Both of his brothers watched him as he began to play a game of Solitaire. Alvin and Theodore gave each other a glance. They both knew that Simon only played that game when he wanted to forget about something that was bothering him; other then that, the game was too simple for him.

"What's the matter Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to go to the museum with Dave today." Alvin added.

"Plans have changed." Simon answered in a grumpy tone as he sunk heavily in his chair. "An emergency came up at the studio, and Dave had to go fix it. He won't be back in time to take me to the museum."

Simon sighed as he placed his hand over his face. He was trying his best to be strong about this. The thought of showing weakness in front of his siblings was unheard of. The last thing he wanted was to cry; He just knew Alvin would hold it against him.

"Oh really? Hmm...?" Alvin pondered for a moment. He looked at his math homework, then back at Simon, and then said to himself 'Since Simon is not going to the museum, he could help me with my homework. Or perhaps I could coax him into doing it for me instead!'

"Oh, Simon, would you come here for a sec…?"

"Forget it Alvin, I'm not going to help you with your homework!" Simon said bluntly, his hand still in front of his face.

'How did he know…?' Alvin thought with astonishment. He then began to plea with his brother. "But Simon… you've got to help me! I need you...You're the only one that can understand this stuff!" He cried as he carelessly held up his math homework and some of the loose pages fell to the ground.

"No, Alvin!" Simon sighed when he turned he saw his brother's homework falling apart in his hand. The scene just seemed so pathetic, so much so that it just didn't seem that funny anymore to Simon. He made the decision that he couldn't be in the same room with either of his brothers. "Excuse me, I'm going downstairs. I need some time alone." He quickly turned off his computer and left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was later that evening and Simon was staring at the open refrigerator. He was trying to decide what would be best for dinner. He knew that Dave really worked hard for them all, and that even though he had felt let down, Dave deserved to come home to a well-cooked meal. Only Simon couldn't decide what he should make.

'One thing is for sure,' he thought to himself as he closed the refrigerator door, 'I could use some help with dinner.' He turned to go get Alvin and Theodore when, right on cue, Theodore came walking through the kitchen. Only, he was heading to the door.

"See you later, Simon." Theodore said as he reached for the doorknob.

"What do you mean 'See you later'?" replied Simon. "I was just about to ask you to help me make dinner for when Dave gets home."

"Oh." Theodore said with an almost guilty look on his face as he turned to meet Simon's gaze. "That does sound nice and all and I'd like to help, and all, but...."

"But?"

"Well, you see..." explained Theodore "I promised earlier today that I'd go over and see Eleanor right now. She says that there's something very important that she wants to show me."

"Well, a promise is a promise." Simon sighted as he slumped his shoulders forward. "Are you going to be out late?"

"I honestly don't know. Eleanor didn't tell me."

"Okay then. Have fun."

"Bye, Simon."

"Bye." Simon watched Theodore leave then started to look for Alvin. He wanted a helping hand with dinner, and now that Theodore was gone, Alvin was the last available person to help.

Simon walked up the stairs. "Alvin?" He called out. "I could use some help in the kitchen with dinner! Where are you?"

"I'm in here." he heard Alvin call out from their bedroom. Simon walked in, where he found Alvin combing his hair in the mirror. He was dressed up in what he called his 'Mr. Irresistible' suit.

"And just where do you think you are going, Mr. 'Miami Vice'?" Simon asked with a smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding? I make this look work! Don Johnson ain't got nothing on me!" Alvin chuckled. "I have a date tonight with Angela Parkerson!"

"You do?" Sarcastically remarked Simon with an eyebrow upraised.

"Well," said Alvin as he put down the comb, "She doesn't know about the date yet."

Simon started to laugh. Alvin shot him an angry look.

"I'm on my way to tell her now. She'll be very pleased, I'm sure." Alvin said as he walked out of the bedroom and started down the stairs.

"But, Alvin," began Simon as he followed Alvin down the stairs and to the front door, "I need you to help me make dinner."

"I'm sorry. I have a date tonight. I can't keep Angela waiting! I'm sure you can handle making dinner on your own!" Alvin opened the front door and walked out.

Simon stared at the open door. Only this time, he went ahead and slammed it shut. "Why is it that everyone expects me to do things on my own? Just because I might be capable of doing things by myself doesn't mean I *want* to do it by myself!" He yelled out as he stormed back to the kitchen to make dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours went by and Simon sat in the dark kitchen all by himself. The meatloaf with mashed potatoes dinner he had prepared was already cold. Nobody had gotten home yet. Simon had waited patiently, and was now drifting back and forth between sleep. What was to be a good day for him had unexpectedly went sour, and all he wanted now was to have dinner - the dinner he prepared on his own - with his family.

Suddenly, Simon heard the kitchen door swing open. A moment later, the room was flooded with light, and Simon rushed to cover his eyes.

"Oops. Sorry, Simon." Theodore said as he closed the door behind him.

"That's okay." Simon replied tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, trying to let them get used to the light again. "Are you hungry? Dinner's ready."

"No thanks. I just ate." Theodore shook his head.

"You did?"

"Yes. It turned out; Eleanor wanted to give a new recipe a try." Explained Theodore with a smile and rubbing his now full tummy. "We spent the evening cooking and eating. It was fun!"

"Oh, I see." Simon frowned. He was a bit saddened that his brother chose someone else to cook with when he needed a hand earlier.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." Theodore announced. "Good night."

"Good night." Replied Simon in a monotone expression as he eyed his untouched meal he worked hard in preparing.

A few minutes later, Simon heard the front door open and close. Alvin staggered into the kitchen and headed right for the fridge.

"If you're hungry, Romeo, dinner is ready." Simon chirped.

"I'm not hungry!" Quipped Alvin as he poured himself a glass of milk. "I'm going to bed."

"The date didn't go well, did it?" Simon asked. Alvin didn't answer. He simply finished his milk quickly and walked out the kitchen.

"Okay then. Good night." Simon said as Alvin left.

"Whatever." Alvin said back.

Another thirty minutes passed. Simon was about to doze off again when he heard the front door open and shut again. Simon got up and started heading over. "Dave?"

"Yes, Simon, I'm home." He heard Dave say then he heard him mutter, "Boy, what a day." as he started up the stairs.

"Dave. I made dinner!" Simon said as he addressed the dinning room table.

"Thanks, but Bob got us some Chinese food." Dave replied. "I need sleep. Could you lock up the house for me? Thanks!" Dave went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Simon let out a defeated sigh and finished off with an irritated groan. It was just a bad day he tried to tell himself. He locked up the house, put all the uneaten food away, and went to bed himself. This was a day that was thankfully over, and he had school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 The Test

**Chapter 2: The Test**

**EDISON ELEMENTARY, Monday afternoon**

The lunch period was winding down. Simon was not where he usually hung out with his brothers and friends. He was in a hallway, digging through his locker.

"Um... Simon?" He heard a voice behind him say.

"Jeanette?" He replied as he spun around quickly, there Jeanette stood, clutching her binder and her science book close to her.

"I've been looking for you." She said.

"You have?" Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... um, well..." Jeanette stammered as she fidgeted with the glasses on the end of her nose. "It's just that... I haven't seen you all day, and I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'll be fine." Simon muttered under his breath as he turned towards his locker again.

"What?"

"I said 'I'm fine', Jeanette!" Simon said plainly.

"Um... that's not what I heard." Jeanette stated. "I heard you say 'I'll _be_ fine, as in, you aren't doing fine right at this moment."

Simon was about to respond when the school bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette." Simon said. "I need to get to class now."

"Yeah, me too." Replied Jeanette. "Maybe we can talk after school, or something?"

"Maybe." Answered Simon as he began to walk away. "See you later."

"See you later, Simon!" Said Jeanette. She watched Simon walk down the hall for a bit before sighing to herself and turning towards her own class.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The kids were inside the classroom and seated at their assigned desks well before the teacher walked into the room. "Good afternoon class," she began to say. "I have interesting news for you. There has been a change of plans, and we will not be taking that math test today…."

Everyone began to cheer.

"Okay, class, settle down!" the teacher said. "However, we are going to be taking a different kind of test."

The room filled with groans.

"Don't worry class," the teacher chuckled to herself as she handed the test packets out. "It's called the 'Performance Evaluation Test'.

"You mean we are taking P.E.T. test...like a 'teacher's PET'?" Alvin snickers as he points a thumb to his brother Simon. The class begins to snicker loudly as they caught his joke. Simon frowns grimly to himself; he did not think the joke was at all that funny.

"I know," The teacher continued, as she ignores Alvin's joke. "I've never heard of it either, but it's supposed to be designed to see how much you know. It's only six pages long, and it won't affect your grade, so there are no worries there! However, this test will, I believe, reflect on us, your teachers. I sure hope you all do you best, and make us proud! Now you have 45 minutes to complete the test. You may begin now."

The room was filled with silence as the students went to work on the test and the teacher corrected homework papers. Some kids scratched their heads. Some gave their test papers dirty looks. Some shifted uneasily in their seats. And after 15 minutes, Simon stood up and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"What is it Simon?" she asked.

"I'm done, Ms. Toluene." Simon replied in an almost bashful tone as he handed her his finished test packet.

"You are?" Ms. Toluene was surprised. She knew Simon was smart, but he just seemed to wiz through the test a little too quickly. "Well," she said as she flipped through his test packet to see if every question was answered, "why don't you read a book or something while we wait for the rest of the class to finish their test."

Simon walked back to his desk and pulled out a book from his backpack. It was then he noticed that his older brother was watching him. As he opened his book, Simon flashed Alvin a grin that stated 'See what happens when you study?' Alvin could only glare at smarter brother for a moment, then go back to struggling with his own test.


	3. Chapter 3 A Parent's Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 3: A Parent's Worst Nightmare**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Ms. Toluene was in the middle of a lesson when the principal voice was heard on the P.A. announced that if Simon Seville would report to the office immediately.

"Oooh, now you did it, Simon!" Alvin said sarcastically to his brother. "They discovered about your 'mad science' experiments and are going to take you away now, heheh!" There were a few other snickers heard through out the classroom aimed at Alvin's little joke to his brother.

"Class, settle down now!" The teacher called out.

"Shut up, Alvin!" Simon glared angrily at his brother as he left the classroom. Alvin has been bugging him all week it didn't matter what it was the two of them would just be at one others' throat.

Simon left the room and headed towards the office, while the rest of the class continued with their lessons.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Alvin and Theodore waited outside of the school both had a concerned look on their face. Dave pulls up in his car. Alvin and Theodore jump in, Dave looks at them puzzlingly, then asked, "Where's Simon you guys?"

"Don't know!" Theodore said shrugging his shoulders.

"He was called into the office for some reason this afternoon and no one's scene him since." Alvin finished.

"That's odd!" Dave said, while undoing his seatbelt. "You boys stay here! I'm going to see if I could find him." Dave walked into the office and immediately started to talk to the secretary. "Excuse me, I'm David Seville. I was wondering if you've seen my son, Simon. I was told that he was sent here this afternoon."

The secretary started to look very confused and said, "Mr. Seville, I don't recall your son ever coming to the office, little alone being called in here. Perhaps the principal would know something; I will go ask her right now for you."

"You do that!" Dave said as the secretary called the principal on the phone. When she got off the phone she turned back to Dave. "She'll be right out to speak with you!" She told him.

"Thank you!" Dave said as the principal came out of her office. "Mr. Seville? Please come in!"

As Dave walks into the principals' office she ushers him to sit down, then she takes her seat behind her desk. "I'm sorry to hear that you son is missing. His teacher came in earlier and asked the same question!"

Dave was starting to get really worried at this point. Simon was defiantly not the type to just disappear without telling anybody. "That doesn't make since! If you didn't call Simon to the office then who did?"

"According to Ms. Toluene, I did!" The principal sorely admitted. She thought for a moment. "Come to think of it one minute I'm doing some paper work then this strange man with dark clothes comes in. And then next thing I know I'm looking at the clock and twenty minutes has past and I'm still doing the same paper as I was before, but I didn't remember any of that until now." Suddenly a sick feeling crept inside the principal's stomach. "Oh my God! I don't know how, but I think this mystery man maybe responsible for you son's disappearance!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile back in the car Alvin and Theodore's patience was starting to wear thin. "Man! What is taking Dave so long?" Alvin whines.

"I don't know, Alvin!" Theodore pouted. "I'm more worried about Simon and where he could be…you think he that mad with us to just run off like this?"

"What do you mean, Theodore?" Alvin asks as he turns around and leans over the passenger seat to face his brother in the back seat.

"Well, we have been kind of taking him for granted, even when he was feeling down about not being able to go the museum, and all. A-a-and, you were giving him a hard time all week about how he's so much of a 'smart one' of the family!"

"Hey, it's not my fault if Simon is 'too smart' for us that he won't help me with my homework! He can go sulk all he wants, but not to do it _on my time_!" Alvin finishes with a huff.

Suddenly a parade of three police cars appeared and stopped in front of the school. Four in uniform ran from their vehicles and into the school followed by two well-dressed detectives, one being a female chipmunk and the other a male human.

"Wow!" Both boys looked at each other with astonishment. "I wonder what's going on?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know, but there's on way to find out!" Alvin said as he opened the passenger side door.

"Alvin!" Theodore protested, "We're supposed to stay in the car!"

"Come on Theodore, you are as curious as I am. We'll just sneak in and see why the police are here and get back before Dave knows we are even gone."

Theodore lets out a big sigh and reluctantly follows his brother back into the school. He wishes Simon was here, at least he would know how to handle Alvin's actions.

When the boys found the officers inside the principal's office, dusting for fingerprints and asking both the principal and the secretary question about a missing person. It didn't take long before they realized that they were talking about Simon. They found Dave talking to the female chipmunk in the principal's office.

"Dave what's going on? Alvin asked with a terrified look.

Dave motioned for both boys to come to him, and immediately they ran up to him and jumped into his lap. The female detective continued with her questions.

"Is there anything else you could tell me about your son, Mr. Seville?"

"No, I told you everything!" Dave said nervously as he held his two remaining boys tightly in his arms.

Just then the male detective came in with a file folder. "McCormick," he said as he entered the room, "here's the file you requested!"

"Thanks Costar!" She replied when she received the file. The female took a look at the file while walking back to the principals' desk and sat down. Dave and the boys watched intensely as the detective turned each page in the file. Alvin noticed that the file had Simon's name on it. His heart began to beat a million miles a minute.

"Simon is a very bright child, Mr. Seville. You must be very proud!"

"I'm proud of all my boys, detective!"

The female detective takes out a picture out of the folder and has a good look at it. "Is this a recent picture of Simon?"

"Yes!" Dave responded. "It was just taken last month!"

The detective pondered for a moment, then shook her head. "This is just like all the other cases I've read up on."

Dave started to really panic, "What other cases?" He began to hold Alvin and Theodore closer.

The detective let out a sigh, "There have been 52 cases in the last six years that all go about in the same pattern. Every few months a school across the States and the rest of the world would receive a bogus test sheet from the government 'supposedly'. A few weeks shortly after the test has been returned a child or two that would appear to be one of the brightest, or at least gifted students in their class would suddenly turns up missing, just like your son has. I mean, two and a half months ago, about the same time when my partner and I were assigned to the case, there had been two recent kidnappings on the other side of town. Another report was one from England and again in Canada. Like Simon, they too were chipmunks. But until recently the kidnapped victims was mostly human children…"

"What are you saying?" Alvin said, unable to believe any of this is happening, especially to any of his brothers. "These so-called kidnappers take only the smartest kids, like my brother, from schools? How are they doing this? Where are they taking them?" He paused for a bit to reflex on what is happening…he realized that Simon is gone, some stranger has taken him away without any reason. Not even a ransom note was left…Alvin felt sick in his stomach and only one thing was on his mind…

"I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!!" He finally yelled out in shear anger as tears began to fall from his eyes. Alvin begins to hide his face in his hands and leans back on Dave's chest. Theodore was also crying and Dave himself was practically in tears.

The detective kneeled down beside Alvin and placed her hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"What is your name, son?"

"Alvin!" He replied through his tears.

"Alvin, I don't know how they are doing these kidnappings, or why, but I promise you no matter what I'll bring your brother home safely."

"You promise?" Alvin said composing himself and whipping his tears.

The detective gave a soft reassuring look, "I promise!" She replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**TWO MONTHS LATER **

**(Christmas Eve)**

The doorbell rings at the Seville's home, Dave answers the door and immediately recognizes his guests. "Hi Miss. Miller. Hi girls! Um, Merry Christmas!" Trying to put a smile on his face, he ushers the four ladies in.

Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette head straight for the family room with Christmas gifts in their arms and placed them under the Christmas tree that didn't look as decretive as it usually does each year. Then they sat beside Alvin and Theodore and began to watch TV with them. Dave and Miss. Miller went into the Kitchen. Miss. Miller evidently tries to comfort him while making some tea.

"David, how's the search coming? Is there any word on where Simon might be?"

"No!" Dave said while rubbing some sleep from his eyes. "Detective McCormick and Detective Costar say that they are doing their best to find more clues. They gave me an up-date, but they still have no idea where the kidnapers might have taken Simon and the other missing kids."

"How are Alvin and Theodore handling this?" Miss. Miller asked with sympathy.

"Alvin mopes around the house; he just doesn't really say to do anything anymore. And Theodore barely eats. I'm really worried! What if they never find Simon?"

Miss. Miller walked up to Dave and sat down beside him to comfort him. "Oh David, I'm sure the detectives will find Simon! In the meantime, you should get some rest you look exhausted!"

"I've tried, Miss. Miller, but anytime I close my eyes I see Simon and the look he gave me the day when I couldn't take him to the museum. I just feel horrible about that. The last couple of weeks I may have gotten 10 hours sleep max."

"Perhaps you should consult your doctor on getting some proscription sleeping pills? That might be able to help you rest so you can at least function properly during the day?" Miss. Miller suggested.

"Maybe your right, Miss. Miller! I'll get a Doctors appointment set up the day after Christmas." Dave answered, again while rubbing his eyes.

Just then the teakettle began to whistle; Miss. Miller got up to turn it off and made some tea. She let out a big sigh; "It's just not going to be the same this Christmas without Simon around. But I'm sure where ever he is right now, he's thinking of us too!"

Dave just nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The Chipmunks and Chipettes sat and watched 'A Christmas Carol' on the TV they all were very quite. Finally Eleanor couldn't handle the silence, she looked at the plate of cookies she brought over, and then looked at Theodore. "Here Theodore," she offered, "I baked you some cookies! Would you like to try some?"

"Thanks Eleanor," Theodore said, without taking his eyes off the TV. "But maybe later!"

Feeling hurt that Theodore wouldn't accept her cookies she placed them on the coffee table.

"I wonder what Simon is doing right now?" Jeanette said, more to herself then to anybody.

Alvin suddenly went wide-eyed and blinked to hold back tears. Just hearing his brother's name made his heart ach.

Brittany tried to be support of and puts her arm around her sister and says, "I'm sure he's doing just fine, Jeanette!" Then she looks up at Alvin, "What do you think, Alvin?"

What do I think?" Alvin face suddenly began to look angry and jumps off the couch. "I think that Simon is probably lying dead somewhere in a gutter, because they're probably never going to find him…"

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed, while pointing at a now very upset Theodore. "Your scaring Theodore!"

Alvin stopped frozen with fear. He could have sworn he heard Simon say that just then. Slowly Alvin turned and faced away from Theodore and the girls. "Alvin," he said in a quiet voice. "Your scaring Theodore…That's what Simon used to say!" He finished emotionally in a yet still quiet tone, but loud enough so the others could hear.

With tears in his yes, Alvin ran out of the living room and up the stairs and into his room. As far back as Alvin could remember he has not been separated from any of his brothers for more then a day or two the most. Alvin walked up to Simon's bed and started to stroke the spot where his brother slept the most. He wondered where in the world he could be and if he's thinking of him and the rest of the family right now too.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture Simon right there and what he would say to him.

How he wished to hear Simon's wisdom when things looked its worst. When Alvin opened his eyes he could have sworn he saw his brother at his computer. He wore the same old long blue sweater and big glasses and the image seemed to turn to meet Alvin's gaze. Alvin backed away slowly, not sure if he should fear this spirit or welcome it. A horrible thought crossed Alvin's mind that perhaps his brother maybe already dead and he was seeing his ghost. He sat on his bed and watched Simon's spirit slowly disappear and Alvin began to cry. Burrowing his head in his pillow he shouted, "This has got to be the worst Christmas ever!" It wasn't long before Alvin cried himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Investigation

**Chapter 4: The Investigation**

**A YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

A homicide team started scooping a field somewhere outside of California. Detective's McCormick and Costar walk up towards a photographer whom was taking pictures of something found in the bush.

"Yeeuck." The photographer cringed as he had finished and walked away.

"First time photographing a homicide?" Costar asked him.

"Actually this is my third year, and I must say this is the most disturbing site I have seen so far."

Costar watched the photographer as he walked away a bit before bringing his attention back to the scene. He frowned with a sad mournful face down at the discovery. "Poor kid, no one should ever end up like this."

"I know what you mean!" McCormick replied as she covered a handkerchief over her mouth. The smell from the corps was starting to get to her. She stood up and looked to her partner and added. "It's hard to say, but I think that this is one of the missing children from the mysterious kidnapping case?" The female chipmunk says in a both hopeful and sadden manner.

"How can you tell?" Costar asked. By even looking at the body there was no way to tell if it could even resemble anyone from the case files.

McCormick shook her head as she tried to find the right words to explain it. "I don't know, call it…instinct."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**AT THE SEVILLE'S HOME**

"DAVID!" Miss. Miller crowed as she walks hastily into the kitchen. This made Dave jump and nearly drop the lasagna that would be for dinner. "M-M-Miss. Miller?" Dave said composing himself. "What is it?"

"David, turn the TV on, right now! There is something you have to see!"

Dave and Miss. Miller both go into the living room and turn on to the news. They both watch as a news reporter announces a find.

"A young body had been found earlier today." The female reporter announced on the TV. "It was discovered by two hikers in a field just out side of California. They had just come out of the trails and were heading back to their car when they spotted the body. The Homicide detectives tell us that the body was so badly torn up that they had to bring it in to a Pathologist in order to ID the child, and discover what manner of creature might have caused the death.

"On the other side of town a suspect to this case had also been caught and was brought in for custody. He had been acknowledged as a homeless man, but the police are assuming that is his 'cover up' when they found an expensive black dress suit in a tot bag that he carried on him. It was the same suit that each principal reported when a strange man would show up just before the kidnapping of a child or two from their school. When they rounded up more evidence it led the police to him as the 'master mind' to all the mysterious kidnappings that had been going around the past few years here in LA. What clinched the case was the suspect even admitted to the crime of kidnap and murder to the found body. They brought the man in for questioning in hopes they could find the other children that had been taken from their schools."

When the report ended and the news drifted to a new topic, Miss. Miller looked down at Dave. He still was glued to the TV. How could he relax with this news…how will he know if his son was safe? Or be found the same way as the child in the field, or a deeper and scarier thought was if that the child _was_ his son?

"I-I'm sure Simon is alright?" Miss. Miller said as she tried to sound convincing. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. All Dave could do was let out a stressful sigh.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile at the L.A. precinct, detective's Costar and McCormick were in the elevator heading to the floor of the interrogation room; both seemed to be silent as they moved. McCormick stared at the picture of the boy as he was found in the bush. She suddenly had a puzzled look on her face. Costar, her partner, looked down at her and notices her eying suspiciously at the picture and spoke to her with the question. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking."

"About what?"

"That something about this case just doesn't sit right?"

"Let me guess…ah, another 'instinct'? You seem to be coming up with those a lot lately!" He said in a half joke. "Well, maybe it will be cleared up after we interview this guy?"

"I hope so." McCormick prayed as the elevator doors open and they both head down the hall.

McCormick and Costar walk into the interrogation room and find a cop standing guard near the suspect. The homeless man sat with a blank look on his face. To the detectives assumption they figured this could be a mastermind serial killer. With an emotionless face, the homeless man slowly looked up at the detectives.

"All right, where do we begin?" Costar said as he tried to restrain himself from reaching over and killing this man himself.

"I did it." The homeless suspect quietly said in a neutral state of appearance.

"Why?" McCormick asked.

"I don't know…I just did it."

"Look, just tell why you killed this child and where you have the other children you kidnapped." Costar nearly growled.

"I killed them…I killed them all."

"Where are they? Tell us!" The Male human detective grew louder. The homeless man did not answer just stared blankly into space. "This is getting us nowhere!" Costar sighed.

McCormick thought of trying a different approach and pulled out the picture of the found mutilated child. She laid it on the table and inched towards the suspect so he can see it clearly in his plain view. "Could you explain why you chose to do this to this child?"

"I did it…I kil…" The homeless man stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the picture in shock. He looked as if he had just come out of a trance. He started to pull one of his hands up to his mouth to block it from vomiting. "Oh, my God!" He managed to say before he could not hold it in.

The detectives and the officer by the door all looked at each other in a confused manner. "Well, this is different?" Costar said in a frustrated manner.

"Hey!" McCormick yelled at the suspect to get his attention. She slammed her hands down on the table.

The man looked back up at the detectives and again at the picture. "Wha…what happened to that kid? Why am I here? I don't remember doing anything wrong." He asked practically in tears.

What do you mean you don't remember doing anything? You just admitted to murdering this child and the other children!!" McCormick acknowledged him.

"Tell us why you did that, and where you had put the bodies!" Costar yells.

Just then the door swings open, and three officers came in to grab the man and dragged him away. "Questioning is over, detectives! We'll take it from here!" One of the officers announced.

"No," The homeless man screamed shaking his head. "I could not kill that child…not like that! Only a monster could do something like that!" He cried as the officers forcefully removed him towards the door. One of them stops and lifts his baton and whacks the homeless man over the head to silence him. They then continued to drag him out the interrogation room.

Both detectives were now completely lost. In all their years being on the force an interrogation never ended like that before.

An hour later, the detectives were called into the captain's office.

The man behind the desk looked up with a serious expression. "Detective Costar, Detective McCormick, first I want to congratulate you on a great investigation. Now that we have the kidnapper in custody we can officially close this case."

"Captain, please! Don't drop this case just yet!" McCormick pleads.

"McCormick's right! Something strange is happening here, and the interview we had with this latest suspect seemed totally off."

"I'm sorry, but I have just received orders that this case was now 'closed'." The Captain answered sorely.

"Captain, do something! Costar and I suspect that this case is much bigger then we anticipated. There might be a bigger hand at play here! We can't let these killers, whoever they are, get away with this…I mean, who would be next? …This thing needs to be stopped before another child is taken. Don't you care? What if they go after one of your children next?" McCormick cries to try to get through to her Captain in to reconsider this decision.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, DETECTIVE!! I don't like this either, but we have no choice in this matter!" The Captain screeches in defiance. The fact she had used his children as an example made it fell like a stab in the heart.

"Captain, listen…McCormick and I have done some extra research in the last year and a bit since starting on this case. This isn't the first time something like this has happen." Costar attempts to add. "Many cases, around the world started out similar as the ones that were happening here. Most of them usually ended up with some homeless man admitting to the kidnap and murders."

"So…?" The Captain questions them.

"So…don't you find this the slightest bit suspicious? How so many cases start in the same way and all end with different 'homeless' people admitting to the crime? Wouldn't you think this had to do with the same person or group of persons?" Costar explains. "You weren't in the interrogation room, but McCormick and I were…that man, as soon as he saw the picture, suddenly looked surprised and scared to see the mutilated child."

"Give us another chance, Captain?" McCormick again pleaded. "Allow us more time to dig up more evidence."

The Captain sat and thought about what to do about this case and then shook his head and looked up to his Detectives. "I'll see what I can do…? Now, go back to your desks, I'll contact you if I can re-open the case for you two."

"Thank you, Captain! I could just kiss you!" Costar said with a grin with a joke.

"Hey, I'm a married man!" The Captain laughed. "Don't make me regret this decision, Detective." He then warned.

The next stage was 'where to now'? They left the room and sat at their desks plotting out their next move. It was pretty much back to the drawing board with this case.


	5. Chapter 5 The Most Important Clue

**Chap****ter 5: The Most Important Clue**

**THE NEXT DAY**

McCormick enters in her apartment and takes off her coat and shoes. Her mind had became blank ever since the captain told her and her partner that it was closed off for good.

No matter how much her and Costar pleaded, the answer was still 'no'. Things just seemed to look hopeless. She walked up to her couch and quietly sat down. Then after taking out her wallet from her pant pocket she pulled out a picture that she had kept from one of her cases. It was a picture of Simon Seville.

Her thoughts drifted back to that day when she questioned the boy's father, and meeting the brothers for the first time. Alvin's pleading words rang in her head, _"These so-called kidnappers take only the smartest kids, like my brother, from schools? How are they doing this? Where are they taking them? … I WANT MY BROTHER BACK!!"_

Tears swelled up in her eyes, she couldn't help to feel that she had failed. If there was one thing she never liked to do was give up on anything. McCormick was determined to solve this case, but how was she going to do this now that the case had been closed. Failure was not an option. There just had to be another way? She studied the picture in her hand and continued to think of the child's brothers and her promise to them…

"A promise is a promise!" She sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A MONTH LATER**

Costar was sitting at his desk working on some paperwork as his partner came from a 'coffee run' she handed him his mocha latte and she sat down at her side of the desk and took a sip of her herbal tea. That was when she noticed an envelope on her desk with her name on it. "What's this?" She asked her partner.

Don't know…it just came in while you were out. One of the officers dropped off." Costar said. He then picked up his cup and began to savor the flavor of his coffee on his taste buds.

"Hmmm?" She pondered as she opened and read the message and then raised an eyebrow. "I'll return in a while!" McCormick said as she got up and headed back out the door taking the message in her hand with her.

"What? Where are you going?" He then looked down on her desk after she was too far out the door to even hear him. "What about your tea?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN HOUR LATER IN BUILDING **

**OF A PAID PARKING LOT**

A dark man waited secretly in a quiet parking lot. He had a worried look on his face as he stood in the shadows away from public view. Silently he prayed no one, but the person he is meeting, knows of his location. It wasn't long before McCormick's car pulls up and parks near by where he stood. She opens the car and walks two steps and stopped near the man. McCormick looks around to see where this mystery man that might have left the message might be? He watches carefully to make sure no one was near by or watching from a distance and that she was for sure, alone.

Finally the doctor steps forward. "You were not followed?"

The man's voice nearly made the female chipmunk detective jump out of her skin. "Ah, no…I made sure no one knew where I was going or whom I was meeting. What is this all about, now?"

"What I'm about to show you could cause me to loose my job or worse."

"Oh?" McCormick inquired as she raised her eyebrow. "Let me guess, what you are about to show me has to do with a Government conspiracy? Or an alien invasion?" She started to laugh.

"Actually…" He was about to answer, but then paused. "Well, I'll let you have a look for your self and you can be the judge. But please, keep this information and our meeting a secret. Who knows whom maybe lurking or even behind this case? All I know is that I was strictly ordered to keep my mouth shut based on these findings. I'm not even allowed to call the homicide team to report identity of the child to his parents, in fact the child isn't even from U.S.A., he's from the UK…I swear this is right out of the 'X-Files'!" The msn said as he started to wipe his forehead of the sweat that was becoming extremely visible.

"Who are you?" McCormick asked.

"I'm one of the Pathologists at the morgue.

"Oh," McCormick hummed as she pulled out the file. After looking at a few pages she is so overwhelmed that she nearly dropped the entire file on the floor. "The scares, it looks like he has been chewed up…even goes through the bones…these tooth marks looked like they were made by an animal!" She ponders for a moment, "So, how could that suspect whom had admitted murder to this case done all of this?"

"He...he couldn't have…these scares are not of any animal known to man kind. I should know…I did a lot of research on this case…it wasn't long ago when I got the order to cease the investigation."

"But why? It doesn't make sense!"

"Again, I don't know! But what ever is going on, and whoever is in charge just doesn't want this case solved…which makes me think that all of this is tied to the same case. And something big is going down!"

"It seems the deeper this case goes, the less it makes sense!" McCormick sighed.

"Tell me about it!" The Pathologist replies as he whips away more sweat from his forehead.

"So, why contact me with this secret information?"

"Well, I read some of your reports, and unlike any of the other detectives on this case…you and your partner seem to be the only ones determined not to leave this one alone, even if you had already received orders not to continue…you at least tried to re-open it."

"According to what my partner and I found out was that so many cases like this one, lead up to this point then just turn up as a 'dead end' and was suddenly dropped. That caused us to suspect something was not right…that and I sort of made a promise to a particular child that I would find his brother and bring him home." McCormick said with a solemn look. She looked up at the doctor, as he had a look that he might know more information then what he was giving her. "What is really going on around here?"

The Pathologist just shrugged nervously as he eyed the parking lot for any spies that could be watching them. "I don't know…look, I need to be going. Keep that information safe and do not to show it anyone, unless it's your partner, but be careful, don't trust anyone else with this." He warns.

With that he then runs into the shadows and McCormick stands dumbfounded for a brief moment before sensing that someone was coming her way. Gaining the instinct of the Pathologist she hops into her car and drives off back to the district.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dave was sitting alone in the kitchen looking down at the paper and reading on 'how the case was solved'. All he could think about is 'how?' the case didn't even tell him the whereabouts of his son. He was going to go pick Alvin and Theodore up at school in an hour; this was something he did ever since Simon was taken. This report from the newspaper kind of disturbed him more then if they said that they had found the body of his son, or at least the identity of the child they found a few months ago.

Suddenly the phone rang and Dave answers it, hoping for good news about the case of his missing son. He had been a nervous wreck throughout this whole ordeal. Dave had been hoping for some answers or at least some positive leads to finding his son. This whole situation was too much for him, and it seemed he was waiting forever to receive an answer.

As he listened to the response from the other end by detective McCormick was not quite the information he was hoping for. She explained that the case ended up as a 'false accusation' to the case at hand. That the man that admitted to the crime was no more then a phony, she went on tell him that all hope had not been gone. Her and her partner would keep working on the case for as long as it took (even though, technically, they were told not to work on it), she then added that they would keep their promise and bring Simon back home to him, one way or the other.

"Ok, thank you detective…please keep me posted." Dave replied to his caller. He attempted to hold back as much emotion as possible. The news was both distressful and heart breaking at the same time. He manages to put the phone back on the receiver and pauses for a bit. It felt as if he couldn't move anymore, like all feeling left his limbs. 'How could this be happening?' He thought. 'What did Simon ever do to deserve this? Will he end up just like that poor child? It's hard enough that Alvin and Theodore is having a heard time with this, how will they deal with the news of the case not being fully solved and yet it has been closed?'

The more he thought about it the more he felt weak and slowly made it back to his seat at the table. Dave then placed his right hand over his eyes as tears were starting to come down. One of his greatest fears had come true. And that he could be just realizing this fact…that perhaps one day he too will receive another phone call and it will be just like the one about the child found three months ago, all shredded up and torn. He suddenly became really scared, not only for Simon and the other victim children that were kidnapped, but for his other boys, Alvin and Theodore. What if these criminals decided to take them too? What will he do then?

What scared him more was the fact there wasn't much he could do about any of it. His next concern would be how he would explain the latest update to Alvin and Theodore. Dave knew that they were already in mixed emotions with the find of the child, and apart of them actually hoped that this will lead up to them being reunited with their brother. The other part was the worry that they would be reunited, but only to his funeral, because he could be found just like the child. All Dave could do right now was to sit at the table and compose him self before he went to pick up his boys from school.


	6. Chapter 6 Case Finally Closed?

**Chapter 6: Case Finally Closed...?**

**THREE YEARS AND FOUR MONTHS LATER! – April 25****th**

**(The L.A. Police Department)**

Detective McCormick sat at her desk sipping a cup of herbal tea, while reading over a file of another case her and her partner were working on. She was still working on the 'other' case in secret along with Costar. They could not just let it go, there was just so much evidence of fowl play in it. Not only that, but they were so determined to find the children 'alive', especially, because of the big promise McCormick made to Alvin five years six month ago.

As she flipped through some of the pages in the file, she pondered if the case she was looking at had any real serious need for her abilities. Ever since the big kidnapping case she was working on with Costar was closed, it seemed that they were being treated like 'rookies', only receiving mundane 'textbook' cases like 'armed robbery' and other minor 'homicide' cases. Even though these were typically important cases, how she and her partner longed that the kidnapping case could be re-opened, or at least something out of the ordinary would happen that would make their superiors give the case a second look.

Suddenly her fax machine started to print something out. When it had finished she went up to it, pulled up the piece of paper and began to read it. She then got very excited and turned to her partner. "Quick Costar, were going to Seattle!" The female chipmunk detective pulled her jacket from the back of her chair and added. "We've finally got our lead!"

"Wha…?" Costar said in almost shock. These were the words he wanted to hear for a very long time, to finally hear them almost froze him in his tracks. He almost spilled his coffee when McCormick ran past her chair to grab her jacket. Without hesitation he too put down his coffee and his grabbed his coat ran out the door with his partner. He just hoped it didn't lead up to another dead end like the other 'clues' they followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**ON A REMOTE ISLAND, SOMEWHERE IN THE ATLANTIC! – April 27****th ****9:02am (eastern time) **

A human male looked out his window with a pair of binoculars and saw three police helicopters and several police boats headed towards the island. He had a solemn disappointed look on his face; there was a sudden knock on his door. "Come in." The man said. He doesn't bothers to turn around and face one of his partners as he walks in. The man walked up to the desk and hesitated a bit. He wore a dark suit that now had a few tares and bloodstains on his shirt.

"Mr. Grafton?" The man finally began to say.

"Dean, report!" Grafton said as he turned away from the window to face his tense friend.

Dean gave a nervous sigh then spoke, "Allow me to apologize for the recent mission involving our four best recruits. It was entirely my fault. I should have kept things under closer surveillance."

"Yes, yes! I'm tired of hearing excuses and apologies. What's done is done. It's over." Grafton gave a regretted look as he eyed the floor and pondered on the upcoming events. "What about everything now? Is it all ready?"

"Everything is set. All that's left to do is enter the self-destruction codes and everything that we have done in the past twenty years, along with any information on our other members, will cease to exist."

"And the remaining children?" Grafton asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Awaiting your final speech in the underground shelter, sir!"

"Very well then. Lets get going. There isn't a moment to lose! Those ignorant fools out there will never know anything about this place or the people on this Island. I just hope the rest of the High Command will understand."

"I'm sure as long as we make sure there are no survivors that would talk we are in the clear." The Dean said reassuringly as the two of them left the office.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**ALONG THE EAST SHORES OF THE ISLAND**

The boat and helicopters land on shore and the female chipmunk detective and her partner, hop off one of the boats and instructs the police squad to search the whole Island to find the children before it would be too late. "According to the information we've received these people mean business and will destroy every bit of evidence including the children. So lets move!!!" McCormick ordered through her headphone and microphone headgear. Her and the rest of the police squad split up into four teams to cover as much of the Island as they could. Two helicopters flew over-head to aid in the search as guidance for the ground teams.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, in an underground shelter about 76 children sat on the floor facing small podium. All the children wore uniforms. The boys wore dark grey pants, a white long sleeve shirt, a dark tie, and a vest with matching jacket. The girls wore a dark grey skirt, a white blouse, a grey colour scarf, and a beret bow for their hair, plus a matching grey colour vest and jacket.

In the back of the room sat five chipmunk teens, three males and two females. One of the males looked very familiar, with the same big round glasses that he always wore over his blue-grey eyes. His hair, however, had changed slightly and grown almost shoulder length. He also was wearing an earring on his left ear. Simon and his four friends look at each other with concern in their eyes. They have no idea what's going on.

Just then, Dean and Grafton walked in, along with six young adults caring trays of small glasses filled with what looked like red punch. Grafton began his speech. "Good morning my children, I do apologize for bringing you here on short notice. Each of you has shown great progress in our little school. Even our experimental students in the back of this room," he cast his glaze at his only five chipmunk 'students' and grinned, but the smile faded quickly and he bowed his head again.

When Grafton turned his head away from them, all five chipmunks glared at him. One of the boys even made like he wanted to barf by pointing a finger in his mouth and towards his throat. Out of the corner of Simon's eye, he noticed movement coming from outside of a small window. He got up quietly and carefully pulled back the tattered curtain and looked out. .

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Outside the female chipmunk detective wandered the field, desperately attempting to deduce where the children might be. She was starting to worry that she may never find them in time. At that moment, she noticed a glimmer of sunlight in the corner of her eye. To her surprise, she saw what appeared to be a small window on the bottom of a hill. The tall grass covered most of it, but there was a patch that seemed to blow in the wind. She was about to dismiss this as a hallucination, and that's when she noticed a face looking out from it! "Bingo!" She said with a slight smirk in the corner of her mouth and a gleam in her eye.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Simon was astonished at what he saw that he forgot about the speaker. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm from behind. Simon jumped to attention and turned to see one of his four friends, the oldest of the five. "Sit down, Simon before you get caught!" Said the male with the light blue eyes.

"There are people out there!" Simon said as he sat back down.

"People? What kind of people?" Asked the red headed female chipmunk.

"Shhh!" the blond female with square shaped glasses hissed.

"Oh, like you're interested in hearing what this wind-bag has to say! As if!" The other male with hazel brown eyes scoffed sarcastically to his blond friend. She just turned and gave him 'the look'.

"So…I conclude this speech with a toast!" Grafton said holding up a glass of the red liquid. Simon and his friend were the last to get their glasses, they all looked at their glasses and with one sniff they looked at each other knowing exactly what the stuff in the cups were and what they were about to do.

Grafton continued his speech. "You children know far too much for the outside world. That is why we have to shut down this project. Besides, your bodies are not able to survive without your required substance for more the a few weeks anyways, and we are the only ones who know how to make it." Grafton solemnly shook his head with regret once again. All of those years of hard work and they were all going to be erased in one afternoon. "This is for the best children. I'm sorry. Here's to the end. Good bye."

With that, he began to drink the poison along with the rest of the humans in the room. The chipmunks all looked with wide eyes at each other, then at the oldest of the five. He swallowed hard, and then looked up at his friends with a frown. He finally gave a small nod, and together they held up their glasses in the centre of their half circle. They then slowly began to pull the glasses to their mouth.

Just then, the door to the outside opened and the police squad came running in. Six of them saw the chipmunks and leaped at Simon and the others before a single drop of poison touched their lips.

At that moment, a loud explosion came from the main building on the campus.

"_A bomb just went off in one buildings on the west side of the Island…we have men inside…need a med crew over here now!"_ A cry came out on their walkie-talkie system.

McCormick came in and immediately frowned at the scene of dead bodies of children of all ages. "We're too late!" She cried out.

"Detective!" One of the officers shouted, "We've got live ones over here!"

She quickly ran over and took a look at the five young teenage chipmunks. One of them interested her the most; she pulled out a small picture from her wallet and held it next to Simons face. Simon took a look at the picture and recognized the little boy's face.

"Simon Seville?" The detective asked in anticipation.

Simon was too stunned to say anything; he just looked at her with wide eyes. Slowly he nodded 'yes'. McCormick then looked at the other children with him and smiled.

"It's ok, children," she assured them. "You're all going home."

Simon thought that he would never hear those words. The only thing he could say was "Home?"


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Home

**Chapter 7: Coming Home**

**HOURS LATER, IN AN L.A. **

**SCHOOL CALLED EDISON HIGH.**

**(3:15pm. Pacific time.)**

Three teenage female chipmunks are standing by their lockers getting ready to go home. Brittany turns to her sister, Eleanor, and starts having a conversation about their boyfriends Alvin and Theodore. Jeanette was listening to the radio on her walk man. It is something that she did whenever her sisters talk about the boys. Suddenly something she heard on the radio made her gasp loudly and drops the remaining books from her hands. She pulls her hands up to her headphones and presses them closer to her ears, just to make sure she was hearing clearly.

"What is it Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"Shhh!" Jeanette quickly hissed, as she held up her hand to indicate for her sisters to be quiet. As she concentrated on listening to the radio her face had a serous look to it. Then suddenly her eyes blinked wide open and the widest grin grew on her face. She got so excited that she couldn't contain her happiness. Jeanette threw off her headphones and ran up to her sisters and gave them a big hug.

"Oof! Jeanette, what's wrong? Eleanor said as she gasped for air.

"Yea, did we win the lotto or something?" Brittany asked while pulling herself from Jeanette's grip and giving her a hopeful look.

"Better!" Jeanette said almost out of breath.

"What could be better then winning the lottery?" Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders to indicate that the conversation seemed to not interest her any more.

After Jeanette caught her breath she continued, "I have good new, bad news, good news and _great_ news!!"

Brittany and Eleanor gave each other a confused look then both looked back at Jeanette.

"Ah, come again?" Brittany finally asked.

"Well," Jeanette took a deep breath then continued. "The detectives have finally found where the missing kids that disappeared went and who took them. They set out to bring them home and arrest those responsible for the kidnappings." Jeanette face began to frown, "Unfortunately, by the time they got there the crooks managed to destroy most of the evidence including themselves and most of the children."

Both Brittany and Eleanor covered their mouth in shock but then Jeanette's face lit up again. "But the good news, again, is that they found five of the children, chipmunks to be precise, alive! And the great news is that Simon is one of those children…He's coming home! SIMON IS COMING HOME!!!!"

This time all three girls started cheering giving each other hugs and jumping with joy. It didn't matter that other kids were looking at them strangely or not; they were just so happy that their friend Simon was safe and finally coming home.

"We have to tell the boys!" Brittany finally said, "Eleanor, Jeanette you two go find Theodore and I'll go find Alvin. Ooooh, they'll be so happy!!"

Immediately the three girls split in two directions, running as fast as they could.

Brittany never ran so fast before in her life, but she figured that this was too important to keep from Alvin. 'It will be great to finally see him laugh again.' She thought. It wasn't long before she found herself at the schools' football field where the team was practicing. Without hesitation Brittany ran down the field crying out Alvin's name. Alvin had just caught the ball when he noticed Brittany running out to him, that's when some of his teammates tackled him. "Seville!" the coach cried out, "What happened!!"

Brittany came panting to Alvin's side. "I'm sorry, it's my fault!" She said to the coach, and then turned to Alvin. "I need to tell you something, Alvin, it is _very_ important!"

"Couldn't it wait until after practice?" Alvin said, as he took off his helmet and rubbed his sore head.

"No!" Brittany said, barely able to contain herself. She grabbed his shoulders and began to say, "Alvin, they've found your brother! He's alive and coming home! SIMON'S COMING HOME!!!"

Alvin couldn't believe his hears. He waited a long time to hear those words and he was in such shock that he didn't notice that he had just dropped his helmet. "A…Are you sure?" He finally asked he wanted to see if he heard her correctly.

"Yes!" Brittany squealed with excitement.

"My brother?" Alvin said slowly allowing this entire news sink in. "He's coming home!!"

He looked up into his girlfriend eyes, smiled from ear to ear, and gave her the biggest hug ever. As Alvin hugged and spun Brittany around his teammates cheered for his happiness, they understood that Alvin missed his brother and this is a big thing for him to finally see him again.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

TWO DAYS LATER, AT THE L.A. AIRPORT

There were a large group of media from across the States and Canada and from around the world sat patiently by the runway waiting for the plane to arrive. Off to the side Dave, the boys, Miss. Miller, the Chipettes plus two other families of chipmunks awaited even more eagerly.

Alvin started pacing and ranting to himself. "What if we don't recognize him? Or he doesn't recognize us?"

"Alvin!" Dave said, "Settle down, we are all a little nervous about having Simon returning home!"

Jeanette looks up and sees the plane that Simon's on and starts squealing. "There's the plane!!" He's coming!!!"

Everyone had an intense look on his or her face as the plane makes a perfect landing and almost immediately the press ran up to it when it came to a complete stop and waited for everyone to come out.

The runway crew brings out the stairs so the people can make it out of the plane safely. The door opens and the first person that comes out is detective McCormick and then her partner detective Costar. The press starts flooding them with questions and snapping pictures with their cameras.

Both detectives look at each other, finally Costar says, "I dealt with them last time, it's your turn!"

McCormick rolls her eyes back, "Thanks a bunch!" She replied.

"Please stand back and give the children room to come out and greet their families!" She said as she came down the stairs. Costar turned and faced inside the plane and ushered for the three remaining chipmunks to come out.

Alvin held his breath as the first kid comes out. A female chipmunk with red hair comes out and immediately tries to block the cameras' flashing in her face. Simon barely was halfway out the door when Brittany yells, "THERE HE IS!!"

Alvin could not wait for him to come down to them, be begins to run as fast as he can down the runway calling out to Simon, with Theodore not far behind. Dave was about to go after them, but was stopped by Miss. Miller. "Let them have this moment, dear!"

Simon, still wearing his uniform from the Island, couldn't keep his eyes off the press that were constantly taking pictures that he barely heard two familiar voices calling out to him. He turned to see two teenage chipmunks running up to the plane. One was wearing a red sweater with a large yellow letter "A" on the front, blue jeans, and his trademark red cap that had just flown off his head. This apparently did not bother him, the look on his face indicated that there was something more important on his mind. The other chipmunk wore a green sweater and green jogging pants. Simon blinked a couple of times to make sure he was not seeing things. When he saw that the two boys were still there, he finally beamed with excitement and called back at them.

"Alvin? Theodore?" Simon bolted down the stairs and ran up to his brothers with open arms.

All three boys collided into each other and gave each other the biggest and tightest hug ever. Tears began to stream down their faces as the world around them began to fade away. Each of them was afraid to let go just in case if one of them would disappear again.

The press just kept taking pictures as the other two kids reunited with their parents and loved ones. Simon looked up to a familiar human male standing in front of him; he had a few grey hairs, but basically looked the same. "Dave?" Simon said as Alvin and Theodore finally loosened their grip to let Simon greet Dave and to wipe their tears from their face.

Dave fell to his knees and held out arms and without hesitation, Simon leapt into them. Simon couldn't remember the last time he hugged Dave like this, he berried his head in his dad's shoulder and began to cry. Dave started to stroke his son's head to comfort him, "It's alright now, Simon!" he said with tears in his eyes. "Your home…your home!"

Alvin and Theodore walked up to Dave and Simon and put their arms around them both. Once again they were a family. Miss. Miller and the girls looked on with tears running down their faces as well, they never seen the boys so happy.

Still media continued to flash their cameras and tried to interview the detectives on the success of bringing the children home safely. After a while the boys got up and wiped the tears from their faces. With Simon not leaving Dave's side they walked up to Miss. Miller and the girls.

Miss. Miller was the first to kneel down and give Simon a big hug. "Welcome home, dear boy!" She said tearfully. She pushed him back a good look at him. "My, you've been growing like a weed, haven't you?"

Simon began to smile and blush as he turned his head to try to hide the redness in his cheeks. " Yea…I guess?" Was all he could think of saying to her.

"That's not all that has grown!" Brittany said, while walking up to Simon and gently stroked his hair. "Like the new do, Simon!" She said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks!" he replied shyly.

"How did you get it to grow like that?" She added.

"I, uh," Simon began to say before he sniffs back some tears. "Perfected my hair tonic formula! It's kind of ratty right now, but when I wash and comb it out it looks quit nice!" He finished proudly.

"Wow!" Brittany had not been too impressed with Simon's invention in the past, except maybe a few, but she couldn't help to love Simon's new look. 'He'd probably look more handsome then Alvin without the glasses in that new hair style!' She thought.

It was Eleanor's turn to greet Simon. "It's great to see you, again!" She said.

"You too!" As he hugged Eleanor, he looked up and saw Jeanette. The first thing he noticed was how well she had grown from the little girl with the big glasses and baggy sweater to a fine figured teenager. He smiled at her then released Eleanor and walked up to her. "Hi Jeanette!" He said as he rapped his arms around her.

"We'd never had given up hope, Simon! We knew someway you'd come back to us!" Jeanette said emotionally as she held Simon as tightly as she could.

"I've missed you!" Simon whispered, trying not to cry again.

As the two pulled away, Jeanette noticed something dangling from his left ear. "Simon, are wearing an earring?"

Simon went red immediately. "Aahhh…" He was hoping to avoid this conversation until he'd gotten home. Everyone rushed over to have a look. That's when the flood of questions and comments were made at the same time.

"Oh my god!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Is that for real?"

"What possessed you to do something like this?"

"Did it hurt?" Alvin asked when everyone finally pulled away.

"Not as much as I thought it would!" Simon replied nervously.

"Hmm!" Alvin pondered.

"Alvin, you are not getting an earring!" Dave said sternly to his mischievous son.

"But Dave…"

"We'll talk about this later!"

The Chipettes looked at each other knowingly. With a smirk on their faces they began to notice the old Alvin returning, not to mention Dave's quickness to try to prevent Alvin's tendency in getting into trouble.

Soon after all three families left the runway and the media behind. Simon introduced his family to his friends, Tom and Renee, and they introduced their families to him and exchanged phone numbers and placed them carefully with their other friends' Brian and Brenda, the three of them gave each other a big hug.

It even appeared that Simon and his friends didn't want to depart too quickly from each other. The three of them spent fifteen minutes talking and giving each other hugs. It wasn't till each parent came to them and told them it was time to go home. Reluctantly they left from each other's site and went to their separate ways with their families.


	8. Chapter 8 The Big Home Welcoming

**Chapter 8: The Big Home Welcoming**

The trip from the airport to the suburbs of L.A. seemed to take a long time. Simon eyes would not divert from the window. He was astonished with how some neighborhoods changed in the past five years. His brothers, the Chipettes, Miss. Miller, and Dave all glanced back to the long lost chipmunk. Jeanette leaned forward to Simon as they passed the old roller skating rink. The building now has a big 'Closed' sign. Simon's gasped when he saw the sign.

"They had closed that old rink about three years ago." Jeanette whispered.

"Oh," Simon sighed. "That's too bad." He remembered the days when he would skate there with his brothers and the Chipettes when they were eight years old. They were happy memories.

Soon, they arrived in a neighborhood that stayed pretty much the same right up to a familiar house. Simon's face lit up. It was his home, finally. Dave pulled up on the driveway and stopped. Everyone leapt out of the vehicle and lead Simon into the house. As soon as he walked in, Simon recognized the smell, especially coming from the kitchen. 'Someone's been baking,' he thought.

He took a moment to have a good glance around the inside of the house from the door. Not much had really changed in five years. However, what caught his attention was a big sign hanging above the entrance to the living room that said, 'WELCOME HOME SIMON!' With a deep sigh he silently prayed that this wasn't another dream.

"We have a surprise for you!" Alvin said as he grabbed his brothers' arm and led him into the living room. The living room looked pretty much the same, except there were gifts most of them in Christmas rapping lying on the coffee table. Simon frowned, had a good idea on who they were for, but didn't want say anything. As he sat down on the couch Alvin and Theodore started handing him gifts he would have received for Christmas and Birthday for the past five years. Simon tried not to be annoyed with all of this, since he had not really celebrated Christmas or Birthdays during the time he'd spent on the Island.

"Here Simon! We kept these for you for when you would one day come home again!" Theodore chirped.

Simon slowly accepted the gift that Theodore was holding and opened it. He let out an even bigger sigh at the box that had jacket that looked like would fit a 10-year-old chipmunk. He then let his head fall back on the soft cushion of the couch behind him.

"What's wrong, Simon?" Dave asked.

Simon looked up and realized that everyone was looking at him with a worried expression of his or her faces. "I'm just not use to all of this, yet. That and it has been a long trip." He finished with a very tired look on his face.

"Oh, Simon, you've must have been through a lot, haven't you." Jeanette said softly.

Simon didn't answer; he just stared at the little jacket in his hands, so many mixed emotions and thoughts ran through his mind. He felt angry that he was taken away from his family for five years ago, but happy to have been returned home again safe and sound. Yet, he was also sad too. This is the first time he has been separated from his four friends from the Island. He worried about each of them and what they are doing right now. "Can we do this some other time? I'm really tired!" He finally said.

"But aren't you hungry? We are about to make a big dinner in celebration of your safe return home!" Theodore said.

"Thanks Theodore, but I'm too tired to eat right now."

Everyone began to notice that Simon could barely keep his eyes open, and felt pity for him.

"Ah, sure Simon! Alvin why don't you go help him upstairs to get settled in?" Dave said.

"Sure Dave!"

Alvin led Simon up the stairs when Jeanette called out, "Goodnight Simon!"

"Goodnight!" Simon replied as he followed his brother up the stairs.

Alvin opened the door to their room and when Simon walked in, he felt a sense of security. He noticed that Alvin and Theodore's beds changed very little, but his bed, most likely, hasn't been touched since the day he was taken away. Simon walked up to his old bookshelf and pulled out one of his old books. It seemed to be a little dusty, so he blew on it and a cloud of dust floated in the air causing him to have a coughing fit.

"D'oh, I knew I forgot to do something before leaving this morning!" Alvin punished himself, as he slapped his hand over his forehead.

Simon began to chuckle, "Don't worry about it, Alvin!" He said as he placed the book back on the shelf. He then turned towards his bed and saw a pair of old pyjamas. Simon remembered wearing them when he was a kid; he looked down at his new body and picked up the small pyjamas. "Ah, we have a _small _problem!" He announced with a slightly embarrassed smirk.

"Oops!" Alvin said, trying to hide a smile. "Maybe I have something you can use until we can get you some new cloths" Alvin went to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of red boxers and a white loose t-shirt. He then handed them to his taller brother. "This is all that I have that might fit you."

"Thanks Alvin."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Alvin said, trying to be helpful.

"No, I should be alright! I'm just going to wash up and go to bed."

"Ok Simon!" Alvin started to head out the door, and then turned to his brother. "Oh, and Simon…?"

"Yea?"

"Welcome home!" Alvin said with a big smile and Simon retuned a smile back at him.

As soon as Alvin closed the bedroom door, Simon's smile faded. He walked up to the side of his bed and placed Alvin's borrowed cloths over the railing. He then turned toward his old desk where his old computer still sat. Simon opened the top drawer and began to fish in the inner pockets of his jacket and pulled out the phone numbers and address of his friends and put them in a small address book. He then patted his jacket to see if there was anything else he'd missed. With a big sigh he went into the other pocket and pulled out a package of cigarettes, he shook it slightly to confirm that he still had some left and placed them under some loose paper. After closing the drawer he begins to take off most of his uniform, except his pants and walks into the bathroom to have a shower.

He turns on the water and after removing his pants he steps in the tub. The warm water felt good running through his furry face, especially since he was only aloud cold showers' at the 'so-called-school' on the Island. He begins to remember the first day arriving to that place and his face starts to tense up.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

_**FIVE YEARS AND SIX MONTHS AGO**_

_Simon had just been called into the office, he pondered on if it was a mistake and if they had meant to call Alvin instead. He walked through the office door and saw the principal and secretary there waiting for him. "Go on through into my office, Simon. There is someone that wants to see you." The principal said with sort of a blank look on her face._

_Unsure of all of this, Simon decides to go ahead anyway. He enters the principal's office sees a strange man in a dark suit sitting behind the desk with a smug look on his face._

_"Simon Seville? So you're the little genius I've heard so much about!" The man said. "I have been talking to your dad, and he agrees to send you to a very special school where there are other genius kids just like you!"_

_"What?" Simon yelled. He started to feel uneasy with this news._

_"Relax Simon, it's all been taken care of." The strange man pulls out a legal document and hands it to Simon. "See, your dad had already signed the papers and everything. You can leave with me today!"_

_Now Simon really did not like any of this. Even though the signature did look exactly like Dave's, it just didn't seem right. Why would his dad send him anywhere without consulting it with him first? Simon looked up at the man and felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. He had the urge to leave and fast._

_"Ah…!" Simon thought quickly as he slowly made his way to the door. "I'll just go get my things!"_

_Simon was about leave when he felt a sharp prick on his arm. "Ouch!" Simon tried to look up at his attacker, but darkness took over his vision and started to fall back._

_The man caught him with one hand and held a surgeon's needle in the other. "That won't be necessary. Those old items are not useful to you anymore, not where you're going!"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

_Simon started to regain consciousness and discovered quickly that he was no longer in the principal's office, but as he looked around he realized that he was on a plane. He looked out the window saw that the plane was coming down for a landing on an Island in the middle of an Ocean. Sitting beside him was the strange man from the principal's office. "Ah, good you're awake," the man said. "Welcome to your new home, I'm known as the Dean."_

_"You…you kidnapped me!!" Simon said after finding his voice. He found himself backing up against the window of the plane. His only hope of escape was if he could only 'ghost' through walls and to freedom._

_"It was for your own good. You should feel honored for you are but one of the few chipmunk children we found that met our requirements."_

_"W-w-what do you mean?"_

_"The regular schools including private schools have no place for a special kid like you. Like the other children we teach at this school, will grow up knowing a lot more then the world best known scientist, philosophers, and even the best known spiritual people in the world. If you think you're smart now, wait till the brain chemical enhancer we put into our blood stream begins to work."_

_Simon wasn't quite sure what he meant, but he knew he didn't like the sound of it._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

_The Dean lead Simon down the hall, he had Simon caring a uniform. As they walked, Simon could see many classrooms and laboratories with kids of all ages studying and calculating problems at enormous speed. There was something hypnotic about their gazes as they worked through their studies. One of the children looked up to see Simon and the Dean walk passed the room. He looked pale and had a neutral expression on his face._

_They finally came to the live in quarters. The Dean first knocked then opened one of the doors. Inside there were three beds and a bathroom, he also noticed two chipmunk boys getting up off their beds and standing strait as if they were in some kind of cadet camp._

_"Tom! Brian! This is Simon, your new roommate!" The Dean said._

_"Yes sir!" The boys said in unison._

_"Good, now you'll assist him and get him ready for your next class. I believe it starts in 15 minutes. Don't be late now." The Dean said with a smile._

_"Yes sir!"_

_As soon as the Dean left both boys relaxed and ran up to Simon to make sure he is all right. Tom, the oldest spoke first. "Are you ok?"_

_"No!!" Simon yelled throwing down his uniform. "The first thing I know, I'm at MY school and the next I'm on a plane coming to this…__Island!" He looked down at his new uniform that he was to put on and glared hard at it. He then looked up in a confused manner to his new roommates, as he couldn't figure out one thing. "Where are we anyway?"_

_"We're not sure exactly!" Brian said, while picking up the uniform and placed them on Simon's new bed. "But according to the position of the stars we're somewhere in the Atlantic."_

_"Oh that's just great! I just want to go home!" Simon wined._

_Tom placed a reassuring hand on Simon's shoulder. "Well, until we can find a way to get home, we'll just have to stick together." He said, then he pointed to the door, "And we'll have to do it by their rules. Come on we got less than 13 minutes now to get you ready for our next class!"_

_"Yea," Brian said, "they don't like it if you're late!" He pulled back one of his sleeves to show Simon scars on the inside of his wrist. It looked like he was slashed with a wipe. They appeared to have been made only two weeks ago. "I found that out the hard way!" He said with a solemn look of regret._

_Simon suddenly became very frightened and gulped down a huge lump he felt in his throat. He knew he was in a lot of trouble and for the first time, Alvin was not involved to cause it._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

Simon rinsed the soap from his arms, even though he couldn't see clearly without his glasses, he could tell there were still scars on the inside of his wrists. He filled his hands with water and splashed his face trying to ignore the pain from the memory when he received those scars.


	9. Chapter 9 It's Not a Dream

**Chapter 9: It's Not a Dream**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The morning light crept into the boys' bedroom and Alvin slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was his brother, Theodore sleeping peacefully under his covers. Alvin rolled over to see is other brother, Simon doing the same. Quietly, Alvin got up and walked over to have a good look at his long lost brother.

Simon was sleeping on his back; his covers were down across his waist his right arm levitated above his head exposing the inside of his arm. His left hand rested comfortably over his stomach and his head slightly facing Alvin. A soft hum came from him as he breathed soundly as he slept. Alvin watched his brother while he slept and smiled at the sight of the earring still dangling from his left ear. Shaking his head he still couldn't believe that Simon had that done. It also made him wonder what other changes, besides growing out his hair, Simon undergone. Alvin decided to just pull up the covers from Simon's waist up to his shoulders; that was when he noticed a horrifying sight. There were scars on the inside of his wrist.

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Theodore whispered from behind.

Alvin spun his head to see Theodore sitting up in his bed. "I was just tucking Simon in. He really looks like he needs as much rest as he can get." He said trying not to look worried about Simon's scars.

Theodore nodded in agreement and the two of them got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**HOURS LATER**

Simon slowly opens his eyes, and at first he was not sure where he was. His first thoughts were that he was still on the Island and that he dreamt that he was at home again. With a jolt he sat up thinking he had missed the bell for his first 'class' of the day. It wasn't until he smelled the familiar smells then remembered that indeed he was home. He let out a breath of relief and began to stretch the kinks from his back. He almost felt like a new person.

Afterwards he reached for his glasses on the same table he had always placed them as a child. He can hear his family talking downstairs the smell of someone baking in the kitchen hit his nose. This had to be the best feeling he felt in a very long time. Simon got out of bed and knowing that all of his old cloths won't fit him anymore he decided to put his uniform on.

He was about to put on his tie and vest, out of pure habit, when he realized that it wasn't necessary. Simon took them off and with a smirk on his face he threw them in the trash basket sitting beside his old desk.

As Simon walked down the stairs, with hair neatly combed, he can hear Alvin and Dave arguing.

"Alvin, for the last time, you are not an earring!"

"But Dave! If Simon can look cool with an earring, think how much cooler I'll look with one?"

"Alvin, I said no!"

Simon stifled a sneaker behind hand so he could not be heard. He felt honored that Alvin liked his new look and the fact that he's now begging Dave if he could get an earring too, humoured him. 'God, I missed being home.' he thought.

"Good morning!" Simon said with a smile as soon as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning?" Alvin said nearly laughing at his almost never tardy brother. "It's nearly two o'clock in the afternoon!"

Simon's eyes suddenly became wide and his mouth hung open. "I-I'm sorry!" He said with a guilty look on his face.

Dave began to laugh, "Don't worry about it, Simon! You looked like you really needed the rest."

Simon still couldn't help but to feel bad. It is true that he just had the best sleep he had in years, but he didn't mean to sleep for twenty hours. He let out a sigh and sat down at the table where Dave and Alvin sat.

"Are you hungry, Simon?" Theodore asked, bringing a plate of waffles to the table and placed them in front of Simon. "We saved you some blueberry waffles from breakfast. They are your favorite if I remember correctly."

Simon didn't answer; he just stared at the plate of waffles with a nervous look on his face. His thoughts went back to the time when he received his first meal on the Island.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

_**THREE HOURS AFTER SIMON'S FIRST CLASS ON THE ISLAND**_

_Tom and Brian led Simon into what looked like a cafeteria. They were handed metal plates and some green slop._

_"What is this stuff?" Simon asked, while giving a discussed look at his plate. When he didn't receive an answer he looked up to his new friends who seemed to be looking for someone._

_Tom notices a female chipmunk with red hair waving her hand at them. "This way!" He whispered, as he walked towards the table he was followed by Brian. Simon lets out a sigh and follows._

_When the boys reach the table, Tom introduces Simon to the two chipmunk girls sitting across from each other. "Simon, this is Renee and Brenda!" He said as he took a seat beside the red head._

_"Hi!" Said Brenda, the female with blond hair and square shaped glasses._

_"Welcome to Hell, Simon!" Renee, the red haired girl said with a sarcastic grin._

_Simon couldn't help but to agree with Renee. He sat down between Brenda and Brian and placed his dish of slop in front of him. "So…what is this stuff?" He asked again nervously._

_The four kids looked knowingly at each other then at Simon with concern._

_"The Dean gave you a needle shot before coming here, right?" Tom asked._

_"Yea!" Simon replied rubbing the spot on his arm where he was pricked._

_"Well…what they do while you're under the sedative, is that they also inject you with a chemical that will increases your brain activity. You've must have noticed that during the test this afternoon, haven't you?"_

_Simon went pale as he remembered how he whiz through the multi difficult questions that would originally take him hours or maybe even days to solve. "Yea!" He slowly answered Tom._

_"The only problem with this drug is that it has our brain going on over-drive eventually you will start hearing thoughts of everyone here on the Island, believe me some of the people here you *don't* want to know what goes on in their minds." Tom cringes before continuing. "It also causes problems with our digestive system, we can't eat regular food and the only thing that keeps our brains stable and nutrition in our bodies is this stuff." He finished as he pointed at his food._

_"In other words, if you don't want to die of a slow and painful death, you'd better get use to this stuff!" Brian said with grim look._

_Simon swallowed hard; he did not like the sound of any of this. "But, why are they doing this? How do we get home?" He asked._

_"We're not sure, exactly!" Brenda said, in an English accent. "All we know is that these blokes kidnap the brightest young minds around the world and has brought them here." She then looked over her shoulder then back to Simon. "But I did hear through the thoughts from of some of the students that the only way off this Island and back home is…death!" She finishes in a whisper._

_All five chipmunks looked at each other in shear terror. The thought of this made it very uncomfortable to be here. All of them wished to be home right now._

_Just then a man came into the cafeteria and announced that everyone is to be quiet and eat his or her meal. The only sound after that was the sound of forks scraping against the metal plates. Simon finally gave in and stuck his fork in the green slop. As he swallowed the stuff a discussed look became noticeable on his face._

_"Don't worry, Simon, you'll get use to the taste." Tom whispered._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

Simon…Oh, Simon!" Alvin said, while snapping his fingers at his brothers' face.

"Huh?" Simon shook the cobwebs out from his head and turned to his brother.

"Are you alright, Simon?" Dave asked with concern.

"Yea, you've haven't touched your waffles yet!" Theodore added.

"What's the matter, Simon you forgotten how to eat?" Alvin asked sarcastically.

Simon didn't mean to glair at his brothers comment, it was just a natural reflex of his that he had towards Alvin.

"Al-viin!" Dave said in a semi angry tone.

Simon took a deep breath. Even though he knew he wasn't suppose to, Simon decided to try and eat the waffles. He took the fork that was lying beside his plate and cut the corner of a waffle and carefully placed it in his mouth. Simon chewed and allowed his taste buds to savour the sensation of the flavour of real food. After chewing for a bit, he finally swallows and waits for a bit. 'Nothing,' he thought. Simon figured it wouldn't hurt to try for another bit.

"Ah, Simon?" Dave said, breaking the tension from the room. "We were just talking and perhaps when you've finished your waffles we could take you to the mall and get you new cloths! What do you say?"

Simon swallows his second mouthful, looks up at Dave and replies. "Sure, sounds great!" Then he looks down back at his food and carefully tears another corner and places it in his mouth. As soon as he swallowed the third bit he had an unsettling feeling creeps up in his stomach. 'This defiantly does not feel right!' Simon thought as he puts the fork down on the plate and wipes his face with a napkin. "I'm done!" He announced.

Alvin, Theodore and Dave all looked at him with total shock. They thought he would be starving and polishes that plate clean then ask for seconds at least.

"But you've barely touched it!" Dave said, in a worried tone.

Simon was starting to really feel his stomach turn, he knew he had to get to the bathroom and fast. He started to get up. "I-I-I'm sorry! I'll be right back!"

He left the kitchen and hurried upstairs, ran through the bedroom he shares with his brothers and made it to their bathroom in time. After his meal was fully rejected, Simon flushed the toilet and took off his glass to rinse his face. He reached for a towel and dried his fur and placed his glasses back on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and for an instant he saw himself as a 10 year old, when he shook the image from his mind he then saw him self as he is now, a 15 year old. It wasn't till then that he had really noticed the major change he went threw in the past five years.

He didn't know what to think about himself and the change of his appearance…he hated the fact that his life had turned upside-down in such a dramatic way. How has this really affected him and his family? Simon glared at his image. For some reason this person in the reflection just wasn't really 'him'. He wondered where the 'real' Simon had gone to, and if he were to ever come back. But then he remembered that the 'real' Simon was already dead. Simon knew he had to get tough in order to withstand the torture he went through.

As Simon came out of the bathroom he saw Alvin standing at the door of the bedroom with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright, Simon?"

Simon tried to avoid looking into Alvin's eyes and reached for his jacket. "Yea, I'm fine; I just came up to get my jacket!"

Alvin knew he was covering up on what just happened, but decided not to pressure his brother, so he would allow it to slide. "Alright then, you're ok to go shopping, aren't you?"

"Of course! I'm looking forward in getting some new cloths!" Simon said trying not to look like he'd just threw up and puts a smile on his face to prove that everything was ok. "Come on, let's go!" He cheers as he heads for the door.

Alvin shook his head and followed his brother down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10 Big Surprises

**Chapter 10: Big Surprise**

Dave and the boys took Simon through almost every clothing store in the mall. Simon admitted feeling better once he was out of the school uniform. He walked out of one of the stores with a blue sweater, black jeans, and red sneakers. In the shopping bag he carried his old uniform in. The intelligent chipmunk didn't even bother to fold it neatly. He just rolled them up in a ball and stuffed it in the bag. In the next store Alvin and Theodore noticed Simon eying a black leather jacket, so they convinced Dave to buy it for him...sort of a belated birthday/Christmas gift. After trying it on, Simon had to admit that it looked good. They were about to go into another store when a female's voice called out to Simon. All of them turned to see who it is. A young female red-headed chipmunk came running up to them.

"Hi Renee!" Simon called back.

Instead of her school uniform, Renee wore a red t-shirt and tight blue jeans. "Simon!" she said as she gave Simon a big hug. "I almost didn't recognize you without your uniform on!"

Simon laughs while he returns her hug, "You know, I almost didn't recognize you either." He then pulls back, placing one arm around Renee's shoulder and gestures the other one towards his family "You remember my brothers, Alvin and Theodore, and my dad, Dave!"

"Of course!" She answers while holding out her own hand to give a proper handshake to Simon's family. "My mother is over there with Tom's dad over in the food court. Tom is out side for some fresh air." And closer to Simon's ear, she whispered, "Want to join us?"

Simon smiled out of the corner of his mouth and turned towards his family. "Ah, I'll be right back; I just need to go talk to Renee and Tom for a minute."

"Ok, Simon, we'll meet you at the food court." Dave said.

Simon handed his shopping bag to Theodore and ran off with Renee. When Simon and Renee caught up to Tom outside Simon noticed that he too no longer wore his uniform either. Tom wore a black shirt and black jeans. He held a cigarette up to his lips and breathed it in, and then when he blew out a puff of smoke he noticed Simon and Renee. "Hi guys!"

As soon as Renee stopped beside Tom she took a cigarette from his package and lit it up. Simon puts his hand in his inner jacket pockets when he suddenly came to a realization. "Oh man," he groaned.

"What's wrong, Simon?" Tom asked.

"I forgot my pack at home!" Simon said, sheepishly.

"No problem, you can borrow one of mine!" Tom said, handing over his package.

Simon looks at the small package for a moment before taking one of the cigarettes out. His mind drifts back to a moment on the island.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

_**THREE YEARS AGO (Two years and three months after arriving on the Island.)**_

_Simon was walking down the hall heading for the 'study hall' along side him was his friends Brian, Brenda and Renee. Tom was assigned on a special project and would soon catch up to them as soon as he could. They each still had visible scars and bruises from their 'punishment' on trying to escape the Island a few weeks ago. They were lucky to be still alive and to be given a second chance. Still, it would be a while before they would trust anyone from the Island, 'student' or not._

_As soon as Simon and the others sit down with their books a tone goes off and one of the supervisors slowly begin to close the door. Tom makes it into the room before it was too late. The female human glared at him as she closed the door the rest of the way._

_"Another few seconds and you would have been in been trouble!" She said._

_"I know I'm sorry!" Tom said, trying to look as apologetic as possible. He still bared a black eye from his beating, though the swelling had gone down quite a bit. As soon as he turned away from her a proud mischievous grin grew on his face, and then looked up towards his friends that sat at 'their' table._

_When Tom reached the table, he immediately took his seat and again smiled at them. "I have good news!" He said. "I have found a way to get out of study hall for a while."_

_"What? How?" Renee asked as she still rubbed her sore wrist when she had her arm nearly twisted off during their 'punishment'._

_"We'll have to wait a while, but just follow my lead."_

_The supervisor heard the young chipmunks whispering and stood up. "There will be no more talking, study period begins…now!" Then she sat back down to continue her own studding._

_Simon and the others would know these supervisors and most of the children in the room have become 'zombies', children that had sir-come to the brainwashing of some of these so-called-classes lead by the Founder called Mr. Grafton. It sadden them to know that the young woman in front of the room was once a care free child taken away from her home and brought here to be changed into a lifeless being. It made no difference that she now knows everything that there is to know about everything about the universe._

_The kids were about a quarter of the way done with their studies, when Tom tapped on his book to grab the attention of his friends. Simon and the others looked up at him and he smiled and gave them a knowingly nod and all five chipmunks moved slowly to the front._

_The female supervisor looked up at them with a cold blank look on her face. "What are you kids doing out of your seats?" She snapped._

_"We require a smoke break." Tom said while pulling out a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket._

_The supervisor rolled her eyes back and sighed. "Very well, you will report back in a half hour."_

_The children were surprised that they managed to get out of study hall. Simon remembered a time when he wouldn't mind being in study hall, but these days he'd rather do anything then school work. The last two years had been stressful, thankfully his newfound friends felt the same way and together they discovered ways to get around without going insane._

_Even though they had been caught a few times…none, though, was worse when they had been caught from trying to escape. They actually attempting to flee off the Island on a boat they had made by hand and in secret. It had all been set, and it was perfect. Except the fact they had shared this secret escape with another child on the Island. How would they have known that this boy, who actually helped them build and gather supplies for their boat, was actually a spy for the Founders? It was going to be from now on that they were not going to trust anyone else on the Island except each other._

_As soon as the chipmunks were outside, Simon could finally ask his question. "Where did you get those? Are we actually going to smoke them?"_

_Tom turned and smiled at him, "You'll see! Come on, I will introduce you guys to some new friends." He started to run ahead and stopped when he noticed his friends was not following him. "What?" He asked in confusion._

_"Tom? Don't you remember the last time we trusted one of the other students from this Island?" Renee whined._

_"Yea, dude. This happened!" Brian reminded his friend as he pointed to a large bandage still on his head. He will forever remember the savvier beating he received that nearly gave him a major concussion._

_"Brian's right, how do you know these people you are about to introduce us to could be trust worthy?" Brenda questioned._

_"Guys I know the last plan was, well, a major disaster." Tom started explaining._

_"Yea, which nearly got us all __killed!" Simon retorted angrily. He rubbed his sore ribcage from when one of the Founders kicked him. Simon was just grateful that his ribs were only bruised and did not break during the 'punishment'._

_"As I was saying…" Tom continued in a defensive tone. "These people are different. They can help us, trust me ok?" And with that he started running towards the forest. Simon and the others all looked at each other then shook their heads before deciding to follow Tom into the forest._

_The kids found themselves out of sight from the school and began to wonder where exactly where they were heading. Just then they saw someone with dark hair poke her head up from behind some bushes._

_"It's alright!" She said with a New Zealand accent as she turned her face away towards who ever sat behind her. "It's just Tom and his friends!"_

_The kids found a small path and made it in the hidden smoking pit. There sat four teenagers about the ages of 16 to 18 years._

_"Guys this is Mary-Anne, Jeff, Rob and Mark. They are experts on finding loop holes and getting out from being controlled by the Founders." Tom said. "They told me that they have been watching us for the past two years, and were really impressed with our recent near escape from this place. Now they want to help us."_

_The four chipmunks seemed reluctant to trust these four teenagers so quickly. The female human teen realized this and decided to explain the situation further._

_"First if you want to take a brake and get out of those so-called-classes is to be a smoker!" Mary-Anne said, not wasting any time. "I know it goes back on what you once believed in, but they're going to test you to see if you do smoke and if they find out you've been lying to get out of class they will punish you more severely then a mere slash on the wrist…as you have sorely found out, recently?" She finished with a look of pity to the chipmunk's latest experience._

_"As you know the chemicals in our brain has been altered, so that we can think three times faster then any 'brilliant mind' on the planet." Jeff, the boy with blond hair said. "It is also works as a 'self-destruct' system. We realized that it is designed to cause sever pain and suffering if we ever strayed away from this place. That is why we need to eat the substance you like to call the 'slop'. The 'slop' that they feed us helps control the chemicals in our brains in our brains by dissolving into our cells without actually having to digest it."_

_Mark, the oriental, blows out a puff of smoke and adds. "We found that liquids are something we can take into our system without any problems. When we are in the outside world for a longer visit we find that water and sometimes juice works as a temporary solution."_

_"You mean, you guys have been off this Island and gone…out there?" Renee said, pointing out towards the ocean._

_"Yep!" Rob, the one with the dark goat-tee answered. "We go out, gather info, bring it back and give it to Grafton, the head Founder here. He is also a member of an organization called the Illuminati. We discovered that he is planning on using every child on this island to start some kind of psychic war on the rest of society."_

_"What do they do with the information you bring them? What are the Illuminati? And what do you mean by a psychic war?" Simon asked._

_"They use it to find kids with high I.Q.'s, like you and every other kid on this Island. And the Illuminati are an exclusive society that, believe it or not, is controlling 79% of the world. We are just the latest 'project' in their organization in a future attempt for ultimate control on the people of Earth 100%. By raising our brain power we are able to tap into more than just 10% of our brain and use the part that can actually control the weaker brains of society." Jeff answered._

_Simon and the others stared at their new friends in shock. All the older teens could do was to hang their heads, knowing that they had no choice for the things they do._

_"Anyway, we don't have much time; we'll be able to tell you more secrets about this place another time. In the meantime, you kids better start learning how to smoke!" Mary-Anne said._

_Tom pulls out the package of smokes and hands one to each of his friends. Simon was hesitant to take one._

_"Come on, Simon! Don't back out now, we need you with us!" Tom said with a nervous tone. "They've taken our freedom, but they won't take our minds, right?"_

_"What have I got to lose?" Simon said, slowly taking a cigarette. "Not my mind!" He began to hold the cigarette up to his lips as Mary-Anne lit it up for him._

_Simon looked into Mary-Anne's eyes and for some reason felt protected by her. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, then attempted his first drag. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought, sure he chocked for a bit, but so did Tom and the others. After a couple of tries they all got the hang of it._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

Simon inhaled another drag of his cigarette, pulled it away and blew out a puff of smoke between his lips. He wouldn't admit it to anybody, not even to his friends, but he enjoyed the odd cigarette now and then. In some cases it had nothing to do with getting out of the classes on the Island, but even in the middle of the night when they were suppose to be sleeping he'd sneak out to have a smoke. Sometimes his friends would join him; usually he'd go out so he could to be alone. He looked up at his friends and noticed they looked tired and worried.

"Are you guys doing all right?" He asked.

"We can't live like this, you know!" Renee whined.

"If we don't do something there is the possibility that we could all die in a few weeks. Including Brian and Brenda!" Tom added.

"What if we came up with a cure? I'm sure we could do it! I mean we are supposed to be smarter then any best 'brilliant minds' on the planet with our altered brain waves!" Simon said, trying to keep his friends hopes up.

Tom looks at him for a moment while taking another breath of his cigarette and blows out a puff of smoke. "I suppose it's worth a shot!" He finally said.

Simon took another drag of his cigarette – not aware of a familiar figure approaching them. Alvin came around the corner as Simon exhaled, blowing smoke into the air.

"Simon, we were just won…uh?" Alvin did a double take, as he couldn't believe his eyes. Yet another one of Simon's secrets revealed.

Simon gave a look like a deer caught in headlights. He could now hear his brother's thoughts and without words being exchanged Simon could tell that Alvin would never let this down. Of all the lectures Simon gave Alvin about smoking and other bad stuff that people do, now here he is doing exactly what he once protested against. Tension filled the scene, even Renee and Tom had been affected by this moment. Finally Simon had to turn away from his brother with an awkward glance up at the sky. "Oh, man!" Simon moaned.


	11. Chapter 11 First Night Out

**Chapter 11: First Night Out**

Dave drove the car into the driveway with his boys, Simon sat in the front seat and Alvin and Theodore sat in the back. The trip back from the mall was surprisingly a quiet one. This somehow, concerned Dave. He reached up and turned off the ignition.

"Are you sure we got you enough cloths, Simon?" Dave asked.

Simon looked down at the five bags that sat at his feet. Four bags carried the new cloths they just bought and the fifth one carried his old uniform from the island. "Yeah!" He said with a sigh. "If I need anything else, I'll let you know."

"I'm sure if he needs anything, he can make us a 'smoke' signal!" Alvin commented under his breath as he mimicked the motion of smoking a cigarette. Simon caught what his brother said and turned to glare at him. It was obvious that Alvin was not going to drop the idea that he now smoked.

Dave looks at the two brothers that are now giving each other the 'hate look' and shakes his head in disbelieve. 'Simon's back not even a day and already he and Alvin are at each other's throats. Ah, the good old days.' He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes skyward. "Um, boys, is there something you want to talk about?" Dave asked.

"Not really," Alvin replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm good," Simon added, not turning away from his older brother.

"Oh, all right then!" Dave sighed, while getting out of the car. He figured these two are now old enough to work out their own differences.

Simon got out and pulled up the front seat so his brothers can get out. He was almost tempted to slam the seat back onto Alvin as he got out, but decided against it. Simon noticed Theodore was looking a bit annoyed towards him as he crawled out from the backseat. Perhaps it could be the fact that he and Alvin were suddenly not talking to each other, or maybe he could smell smoke coming from his new jacket. It was then that Simon remembered that Theodore's smell was more acute then he and Alvin's. That would be the reason why he was receiving the look of suspicion from his younger brother. Simon tried to give Theodore a look of sincerity and smiled to let him know it's all, ok. As soon as both brothers were out of the car, Simon pushed the seat back and took out his bags from the floor of the front seat and closed the car door.

"Come on boys! Let get washed up and get dinner started!" Dave said as he unlocked the door to the house.

A queasy feeling came over Simon as he remembered on what happened to the waffles he tried to eat earlier. Just then the Chipette's came by with a chirpy attitude. "How did the shopping spree go?" Asked Eleanor.

"Ah, it went well. I got a few new clothes which will last me awhile…um, that is, until I can get more later." Said Simon with a half excited tone.

"Well, defiantly a better improvement then that bland uniform you had on when you came off the plane." Brittany nodded with an approving smile. "Especially with that cool looking jacket, a nice touch, by the way."

Simon smiled for a bit then frowned looking down at the bags he was carrying, he couldn't help agreeing with Brittany, for once. "Yes, it is." He said not looking up from the bags in his hands. Mostly he focused on the dreaded uniform that tormented him for over five years.

The three girls looked at each other with a worried expression. They could only imagine what Simon was thinking right now. "We were just wondering if you boys would like to come see this movie with us? There's one that we are dying to see, and it just came out this weekend." Jeanette finally asked.

"Aw, man! It isn't that sappy love story with Brad Pitt, is it?" Whined Alvin.

"Sappy? I'll give you sappy…" Brittany took offence to Alvin's remark. How dare he put down one of her favourite actors? She started stepping up to him aggressively while waving her fist up in the air. Eleanor stopped her before she got any closer in causing an ugly scene. "Let it go, Brittany!" She told her sister.

"A…A movie?" Simon asked nervously.

"Yea, you want to join us? Jeanette said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "It'll be fun!" Simon looked up into her beautiful green eyes and found comfort in them.

"Is it ok if I invite Tom and Renee?" Simon asked hopefully.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Eleanor said cheerfully.

"Great, I'll go give them a call!" Simon took his things inside the house and ran to the phone to call his friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

The eight chipmunk teens walked out of the movie theater when the movie was over. They decided to walk to a near by ice cream parlor. Everyone ordered his or her favorite ice cream, except Simon, Tom and Renee. They just wanted a glass of water. Alvin and Theodore were worried about Simon; he hadn't eaten dinner, except for having a glass of orange juice. Neither did he have anything at the theater they wondered if their brother was sick or something. The two of them thought they would talk to Simon later about his condition, but right now they were out with friends, and having a good time. The eight of them found a table that they all could sit at so they can enjoy their ice cream and water more comfortably. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore sat on one side of the table. And Jeanette, Simon, Tom, and Renee sat on the other side.

"Tom and I want to thank you for allowing us to tag along this evening." Renee said politely. "As you can tell, we don't get out much." She then let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Oh, don't worry about it! We are glad you came!" Eleanor chirped. "This gives us the opportunity to get to know you two better."

"So what did you guys do for fun at…uh…where ever you were?" Brittany asked Simon, Tom, and Renee.

The three friends looked at each other and frowned knowing all too well that there were very few fun days on the Island. "Fun? Ha! What's that?" Tom finally said, in a very solemn, sarcastic way.

Alvin and the others looked confused. Renee decided to fill in the rest. "They wouldn't allow, 'fun'. It would get in the way of all the lessons that they made us do." She said.

"They forbid us from playing games, listening or even playing music." Simon added with a look of hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry." Jeanette said with sympathy and placing her hand on Simon's. The motion almost took Simon off guard. He turned to her and again, looking into her eyes, he felt safe.

"That's ok." Tom said waving his hand sideways and giving his friends a knowing look and grinning in the corner of his mouth. "It just forced some of us to be a little more creative." He thought for a moment then bumped Simon with his elbow. "Hey, remember the laboratory incident!"

Renee began to laugh and Simon slapped his hand on his forehead, "Oh, no!" He said with half a laugh.

"What happened?" Theodore asked.

"Well," Renee began, "our other two friends Brenda and Brian were there too. They are, of course, were sent to their own homes now." Renee frowned for a moment, but then continued. "Brenda is back in London, England and Brian is living with his family in Ontario, Canada." She then came back to her story. "Anyway, it was Brian that did it."

"I was sitting beside him during a chemistry lesson, we had to do a bunch experiment for the Founders… " Simon chimed in. "He started muttering all sorts of math equations and astral physics. It's something he would do all at the same time as he worked with experiments. Suddenly he just blurts out 'Ah screw it!'"

Renee began to laugh again and added, "Brian is the type of kid that would be calm and content one moment and totally angry and almost psychotic the next."

Then Tom added. "Well, that boy started mixing the chemicals, and as soon as we realized what chemicals he was using two word came into all our minds, 'get out.' So we figured it was time for a smoke break. We all got up and calmly left the lab, it was when we made it half way across the field a loud _**Boom**_ was heard from inside the building. We turned, and saw the windows of the lab were covered in purple goop. That was our queue to run as fast as we could into the forest and get out of sight until things would quietened down."

"As soon as we made it to our secret field, we started laughing so hard that we thought that our sides would split!" Simon finished as he finished with a laugh.

"Everyone and everything in that room was purple for a week." Renee laughed too.

The others pictured the scene and laughed along with Simon, Tom and Renee. Renee stopped laughing for a moment at the thought of her good friends and sighed. "God, I wish they were here now. I miss then so much." Renee said solemnly, Simon and Tom nodded in agreement.

"What's the 'secret field'?" Asked Jeanette.

"It's hard to explain, but all I know is that the Founders never stepped foot near there. We are not sure why they avoided that field, but it was one of the only safe places we were able to go." Simon said.

Eleanor thought about on what Tom said earlier and decided that she wanted find out more about it. "What did you mean when you said 'time for a smoke break'?"

"Yeah!" Alvin added, giving Simon a leering stare.

Simon felt his brothers' stares, but does not looks up to meet his gaze.

Tom noticed Simon's discomfort with his brother looking down on him and figured that he should explain. "It was the best excuse we in getting out of those 'brain washing' classes." He snapped giving Alvin a serious look.

"Ok, and who are these 'Founders' you spoke of?" Brittany also asked.

"The Founders? They are, well…the Founders of the Island! We are not sure whom they worked for, but they were to teach us many things… to be their 'warriors' or something." Renee did her best to explain the second question. As she was trying to explain it, she suddenly hears a voice blocking her train of thought. _**'No one is to know…' **_was what she kept hearing. Brittany and Eleanor noticed Renee wince as she shakes her head. They wondered if something was something wrong with her. The two sisters turned to each other for a moment in concern then back to Renee that now appeared to look better. She started to give them a perky smile to indicate she was ok.

"Many smart kids that were taken to the Island aloud themselves to believe in the Founders stories and false truths because they didn't want to be tortured. But some of us knew better and found other ways to not fall into that trap." Tom spoke again. "It wasn't until I meet these older teens, they were some of the original groups of kids that were brought to the Island. They really knew the tricks of the trade, so to speak. Anyway these guys were masters at getting by the Founders rules. They taught us the sneaky ways in getting around them. For example, smoking was one of the only things the Founders allowed on the Island, and the only reason why they'd allowed us to 'take a break' from class. Without these guy's help we'd probably end up like the other kids…all dead."

Simon, Tom and Renee just had a sudden image of all the children and the remaining Founders that drank that 'punch'. And then realized that that could have been them too if the S.W.A.T. Team hadn't came in when they did.

Everyone at the table suddenly went quiet. Alvin and Theodore finally realized just a little of what Simon went through for the past five years and hung their heads in silent for the children that did not make it go home.

The silence seemed to be really intense and Alvin, Theodore, and the Chipette's all looked up at Simon, Tom, and Renee and noticed they were looking rather 'spacey'. The three of them just seemed to be staring at their glasses of water and not moving.

"Are you guys alright?" Eleanor asked.

"Huh?" Simon blurted, as he broke out of his trance.

Renee looked up as she suddenly realized something. "I wonder what happened to Mary-Anne and the others. They just disappeared a few days before all the police raided the Island. Weren't they supposed to be in that underground shack to hear Grafton's speech with us?"

"That's a good question? I'm not sure…" Tom thought about it. It turned out that he was unsure of anything that happened before, during, and after the invasion. "How about you, Simon?"

Simon didn't say anything, just shook his head. He just stared at the table with a look that would say that he knew something on what might of happened to their older friends. The only one that seemed to notice Simon's silent look, was Alvin and again he wondered what other surprises his brother may have.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After the chipmunk group left the ice cream parlour they walked to a nearby park and by Renee's requested they decided to go and play on the swings and monkey bars. The eight of them felt like ten again with all of the running and playing they did. Simon, Tom and Renee wished that this moment would last forever.

Renee started to demonstrate her gymnastic abilities on the monkey bars by doing a balancing act with dangerous flips and spins. Some of her moves were so breath taking that it left everyone, except Tom and Simon, speechless. Then she does a miraculous finishing move by flipping off the bars and landing perfectly on the ground. "TA DA!" She called out. Everyone clapped for her, especially Tom and Simon. 'The moves are a lot easier to do when my IQ is tripled compared to what it was before my brain had been chemical enhanced.' She thought smugly to herself admitting that the new enhancement wasn't a totally bad thing.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Brittany asked impressively.

Renee looked up at Simon and Tom, whom both sat at the jungle gym, and each gave each other a knowing look before Renee turned again to Brittany and answered. "I was in gymnastics before I was taken away to Founders' Island." She said in an attempt at being cheerful, but also had a hint of anger towards her kidnappers. "Guess I still remember a few things." Renee finished before joining Simon and Tom at the jungle gym.

Being the head cheerleader, Brittany knew a few good moves herself. She knows that it takes a lot of hard work and skills to keep up the perfect form in doing the moves. It was obvious to her that Renee wouldn't be able to have learned all of what she did as a child and still remember them now. Brittany also then remembered when Renee said something about being trained as a 'warrior' on the Island. This concerned her.

Things got really interesting when Simon, Tom and Renee started to talk in other languages without realizing that they were doing this in front of the others. Alvin and the others couldn't make out what they were saying, but had a feeling that they were all speaking in three or four different languages at once. They watched as they talked and laughed, as if no one else was around them. Alvin, Theodore, and the Chipettes felt like they were out of the loop. When Brittany finally cleared her throat loudly, Simon, Tom, and Renee broke out of their conversation and looked up at them feeling a little embarrassed. "Oh, sorry!" Simon apologized.

They continued to play on the swings and jungle gym for another hour and a half before reluctantly deciding to finally go home.


	12. Chapter 12 How Things Change

**Chapter 12: How Things Change**

**THE NEXT EVENING**

Alvin and Theodore were sitting in their room and doing some homework that had been delayed for a few days. The teacher had let it slide, due to the fact they were being reunited with their brother, Simon. Now that they had some time to catch up, Alvin and Theodore needed to finish up on their school work. In a couple of days they must go back to school, all three of them.

Earlier in the day the boys went with Dave to the zoo. It was defiantly a trip down memory lane for the Seville family. Later the Seville's met up with Renee and Tom and their families and joined them for dinner at a Chinese restaurant. Again, Simon, Tom, and Renee didn't eat anything. This concerned everyone at the table. Instead the three friends drank Chinese tea, water, and even juice during the entire dinner. The three teens assured their families that they were ok, just not really hungry.

When the Seville's came home they made some hot coco and sat in the living room. Dave, Alvin, and Theodore took this opportunity to try questioning Simon about his condition. Simon would only stare into his mug with a vacant look. He replied to each answer with an, 'I don't know'. Dave even suggested that maybe Simon would need to see a doctor about his problems with eating. Simon just shrugged at the idea and again muttered 'I don't know' then continued to sip his hot coco. They also noticed that Simon would tend to appear stressed when they asked him about the Island and figured he was still getting over that trauma. It was for that reason that they decided to give him some space for now.

After the boys finished their hot coco, the three of them headed up to their room to help clean up and go through some of Simon's old things. They did this while Dave decided to catch up on some paper work. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore each marvelled at all the models Simon once built and threw out his old small clothes that he couldn't wear anymore. The three of them carried on with this for almost an hour. Then Simon had the need to take a break. Reluctantly Alvin and Theodore nodded their heads to let Simon have his 'break'. They watched as he reached in his desk drawer and pulled out his package of cigarettes. He took one of the cigarettes out of the package and picked up his lighter.

"I'll be right back!" Simon then announced as he headed for the bedroom door.

"It's ok. We'll just work on some homework till you get back." Alvin said as he held up his math book. He then dropped his jaw in shock. Both Simon and Theodore raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't believe I just said that." Alvin said in disbelief.

Simon and Theodore started to laugh. "Boy, things _have_ changed around here!" Simon laughed as he walked out the door and headed for the stairs.

Alvin and Theodore were not impressed with the idea that Simon took up smoking. They chose to forgive him because of Tom's explanation on why they had to start up in the first place.

The two boys were halfway done with their studies when the phone rings. Alvin and Theodore peered over to the clock and it said 8:45pm. They heard Dave's voice as he answered it. Shortly after they heard him called out Simon's name, when no one replied their dad opened the door to the boys' room and gave them a puzzled look. "Boys, have you seen Simon?"

"He said he needed a 'break'!" Alvin said placing his book in front of his face to hide his knowing look on the truth of what kind of 'break' it was. "He could be out in the back yard?"

Theodore threw his brother a look that said 'how could you betray our brother.'

"Ok, thanks!" Dave said. He closed the door and head back downstairs.

Alvin turned to Theodore and said. "What? Dave would most likely find out soon enough about Simon's new habit." Theodore shook his head and went back to his studies.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Outside Simon sat in the old tree house, having a smoke. He remembers the good old days when he'd come up here and do his homework on the warm sunny days or play pirates or other games with his brothers. He missed those days so much. Simon took another drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke from between his lips. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and started to visualize himself back in the days of childhood. Just then he heard Dave calling out to him.

"Simon, are you out here?"

Simon quickly re-opened his eyes and stood up. He hid his cigarette behind his back and stuck his head out the window to let Dave know where he is.

"Right here, Dave!"

"What are you doing up there?" Dave asked with half a laugh.

"Oh, just reminiscing!" Simon thought quickly.

"Well, you have a phone call!"

"Who is it?"

"Tom, I think!"

"Tell him I'll be right there!"

Ok, don't be too long."

"I won't."

Simon waited until Dave was inside the house then took one last drag of his cigarette before disregarding it in an old soup can he found in the kitchen recycling bin. He hid the can behind some old toys that were still up there and walked up to the window. After, he looked around to see if anyone was watching. Without warning he crawled out the window. He had one foot on the sidewall of the tree house, while he still held the window railing. Then he kicked away from the tree house and did a back flip. Simon landing on the ground effortlessly, he then dusted himself off and with a proud smile on his face he looked up at the tree house window from which he jumped. 'Not as good as Renee, but not bad.' He thought to himself. Then he ran into the house and picked up the kitchen phone.

"Hello?" He said almost out of breath.

"_Hey, what took you so long?"_ The voice at the other end replied.

"I had to go out for some fresh air, Tom!"

_"Oh, anyway Renee and I want to do a 'uniform burning' tonight in celebration of our escape from that crazy island... you in?"_

"Sure, let me go ask my dad first!" Simon places on of his hands on the speaker end of the phone and calls out to the living room where Dave sat. "Dave, is it ok if I go to Tom's place for a couple of hours?"

"What? Now? It's quarter to nine and we have a big day tomorrow!" Dave answered as he got up and walked over to Simon.

"But Dave, it's really important! Tom doesn't live to far away and I promise I won't be gone too long. I'll be home before twelve, what do you say?"

"All right, then! No later then twelve!" Dave warned.

"Great!" Simon cheered. He then uncovers the speaker piece and puts the phone back to his ear. "Tom, it's ok! I'll see you guys in five!"

_"Cool! See ya!"_

Simon hung up the phone and runs upstairs to get his bag that he left his uniform in. He started to walk back out of the room, but then remembered that the rest of the uniform were still in the little trash bin beside his desk. Simon walked back and pulled out the vest and tie that still sat on the bottom of the bin and stuffed them in the bag too. Before he had a chance to leave, Alvin called out to him. "And where do you think _you're_ going?" He asked in a sharp tone that reminded Simon of Dave.

"I'm going to Tom's for a while!" Simon replied with a smirk.

"Now?" Alvin replied in shock.

"Yeah, don't wait up!" Simon said sarcastically and left his two brothers to their homework.

Alvin was green with envy. Dave would never let him go out with any of his friends at this hour. He felt Simon was acting worse then he himself would ever act, and getting away with it. The more he got to know this new Simon, the more he misses the old boring, reliable Simon. He turned towards Theodore and saw by the look in his chubby little brother that he felt the same way too. The both of them let out a deep sigh and shook their heads before going back to their homework.


	13. Chapter 13 Party Munk

**Chapter 13: Party Munk**

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"Hey, guys!" Simon called out as he came into Tom's backyard.

"Hey, Simon!" Tom said with a smile.

"How's it going? Glad you made it!" Renee added cheerfully.

"Thanks. I'm doing good, I guess." Simon answered. After he looked around the yard and to the house behind them he turned back to older friend. "Hey, Tom, where's your dad?"

"Ah, he left to catch up on some business at his auto shop. He's going to be gone most of the night. That is why I have invited you guys over tonight." Renee and Simon gave each other a knowing look. They both understood that Tom is not a big fan of being alone for too long. "Well, shall we get started?" Tom said as he clasps his hands together in anticipation.

Simon, Tom and Renee threw their uniforms into a burning barrel then Tom added a bit of gasoline into it. Simon lit a match and tossed it into the barrel. All three chipmunks watched in awe as the flames ate up their old clothes. A big smile grew on their faces.

"Oh, yea! Burn baby, burn!" Renee sang as she made a 'voodoo' curse at the barrel with her hands.

They kept watching the uniforms burn in an almost hypnotic way. Each of them didn't have to say what was on their minds; they just knew what the other was thinking…they could hear each other's thoughts. It was clear that they wished that they could have Brian and Brenda here too. The million thoughts that use to run through their minds have been so quiet lately that it has almost scared them. After being on a place and getting use to hearing a lot of chatter from everyone on the Island, especially from their friends, then suddenly they were all quiet. It just felt strange. The five chipmunks had become inseparable for the last five years. The, now trio of the five, really began to feel so awkward to suddenly not be able to see Brenda and Brian. They are so far away from them now and even though they can't hear their thoughts the three chipmunk teens can still sense their presence. It was hurting them to know that Brenda and Brian were suffering as bad, if not worse than they are.

"Oh, I received an email from Brenda today!" Renee said, bringing a more cheerful thought to the situation.

"Really? What does she have to say?" Simon asked with great interest.

"Well, she was saying that she is glad to finally be home, but also missed us terribly. She also wondered if Brian was all right and that she is very concerned for him. He hasn't been responding to any of her emails. I'm also worried about him too. I emailed him the other day and still no reply."

"Perhaps he is a little busy? You know, maybe he's spending a lot of quality time with his family?" Tom asked hopefully. Simon and Renee nodded in agreement.

They know all too well that Brian might not be ok by himself. When they had to say good-bye to him at the airport in Canada, he almost had a distant look on his face. He of course was very glad to be home again, and to see his twin sister, but a part of him didn't want to be apart from his friends. When they were at the London airport to say goodbye to Brenda, Brian seemed ok. That is until he had to say goodbye to her. He started crying and didn't stop till they were half way to the Ontario airport.

They all were emotional, but he seemed more so then the rest of them did about it. It is certainly clear to Simon, Tom, and Renee that Brian had a crush on Brenda from the very beginning. When it was just the three boys, he'd be almost wild. But when Brenda was around she would act out as his anchor. When he first arrived on the Island, however, he was a shy and quiet chipmunk. He'd sometimes pretended that he had no special feelings, especially in front of the Founders. The chipmunks could tell though – it showed all over his face. Out of the five Brian would feel more lost to be without his friends. This worried the others that he may do something that he would regret. Brian is indeed that ticking time bomb.

"So, ah... How are you guys holding up?" Simon finally said.

"You mean by getting dizzy spells all time, and feeling nauseous when I am near food. Not to mention headaches first thing in the morning. Oh, yeah. I'm peachy…" Tom answered sarcastically. "How about you?"

"That's what I thought. Me too," Simon sighed.

"How about you, Renee?" Tom asks.

At first she doesn't respond, just looks into the dying fire with a vacant expression on her face. She had her arms rapped around herself as if she were feeling a chill. She then realizes that someone had just spoken to her and snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

Both Tom and Simon looked at each other they had a suspicions feeling that she wasn't telling them the truth. Either Renee managed to shut down her thoughts and was just relaxing her mind or she had found a way to block the boys from her mind entirely. The question is, why? She did have the look that she was thinking about something, but for some reason the boys could hear nothing from her mind. Back on the island the chipmunks kept nothing from each other. They would always leave their mind open to each other. With practice the five chipmunks were able to block the Founders and other students in that school from hearing their thoughts. Simon and Tom figured that Renee could be just worried about Brian and Brenda and could possibly in no mood to have other thoughts distracting her. The three of them just stood there quietly as they watched the flames eat up their old uniforms.

Before they realized it, the flames had almost stopped burning, the nightmare was finally over they all thought. Tom turned around and opened a cooler and pulled out three bottles from it.

"Now that that's over, shell we celebrate!" Tom said as he held up three bottles of beer, which Simon and Renee accepted eagerly. With a twist of the cap they quickly opened their bottles. "Here's to freedom!" Announced Tom as he held up his bottle.

"To freedom!" Simon and Renee chimed at once. The three bottles clashed gently together making a soft clang sound. Then the three chipmunks pulled back the bottles and took a swig of the fluid it contained.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours have past and Dave looked at the clock for the eleventh time with an angry stare. It now read 2:21am. Needless to say Dave was getting worried. 'Simon has never been late before. What could've happened to him?' He thought with knots in his stomach. Something was defiantly wrong. Dave reluctantly came to the conclusion that Simon had changed. He had been so use to the younger Simon; so responsible and careful in what actions he took. Now, being that his son should have been home hours ago and no phone call to let him know what he'd be late, Dave wondered more closely on what his son may have become. He read about troubled teens, but never expected it to happen to any of his boys, especially Simon. Again, he looks up at the time. "When he gets home I'm going to _kill_ him!" He growled.

As he kept thinking about this situation, he wondered what kind of friends Simon was hanging around with. Were they the ones that turned him into a rebel? Dave thought of what kind of living conditions he endured on the island. Who were these people that took his son away in the first place, and where did they go when the detectives found the missing children? Why was this happening? His anger again turned to worry.

Dave began to pace the living room for the seventh time. "Where is he?" Dave began to think out loud in frustration.

Just then he heard the front door open slowly. Dave saw Simon, ever so hard, trying to be quiet as he sleeked in. He used all his focus on not making a sound that he doesn't notice that someone is standing in the darkened living room.

"And where have you been?" Dave said in a stern and angry tone.

Simon nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Dave's bellowing voice. "Oh, hi Dave!" The young teen chipmunk said trying to look innocent. He knew that he was late, but forgot the consequences for not calling in. Simon could sense the anger fuming from his dad and tried to avoid eye contact with him. Simon felt a sudden rush of guilt he knew he was in trouble for lying and not being home when he said he would be.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Ah, not really. I'm not wearing a watch!" Simon replied as he reached his hand behind his head to scratch it nervously. He was also trying to hide the smell of alcohol on his breath, so he only focused on the floor and not up at Dave.

"It's almost two thirty in the morning!" Dave yelled as he pointed towards the living room. Simon recognized this motion and walked himself to the couch and sat down in a slumped position. "You could have called to let me know you were going to be late or had me come to pick you up!" Dave added in a more furious tone.

"I'd thought you would all be sleeping by now. I didn't want to wake you." Simon said with a hint of slur in his speech.

"What th...?" Dave reached over and turned on the light next to Simon and was in shock to notice his son was drunk. 'So much for the sensible, smart one of the three.' He thought as he was beside himself at the sight of Simon trying to block the bright light from his eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked the obvious.

"Maybe. Just a little!" Simon replied as his sight got sort of got use to the light. He figured that he might have over done it on his limit on the alcohol intake.

"I don't believe this!" Dave growled as he leaned over to hold up Simon's head. He was able to tell how drunk his son and not only that but he smelled smoke on Simon's cloths. "Is that cigarette smoke I smell from your jacket?"

"Yeah," Simon said after taking a whiff of his own jacket.

"You're not smoking too. Are you?" Dave was almost afraid what the answer might be.

Simon was quiet for a bit. He wasn't sure how to explain why he started to smoke. The words seemed too complicated. Simon sighed heavily. Perhaps the simplest answer would be best. "Yes," he replied in a low tone.

"Simon, this doesn't sound like you! What else are into doing besides piercing your ear, getting drunk, and smoking? Hmm? You're not into drugs, are you?"

Simon thought about that for a moment. He remembered a time when Mary-Anne and the others brought a strange substance back to the island that absorbs in their mouth it had a weird affect on all of them. The substance tweaked them so bad that they couldn't sleep for at least three days afterwords. However, they sure impressed the Founders when they completed a lot of their 'studies' in an incredible rate. Simon couldn't think of how to say any of that to Dave, he decided not to tell him about it. So without looking up at his dad, Simon replied, "No."

Dave let out an exhausted sigh, as he had to lift his hand to his face to support his tired head. For the first time he was not sure if he could believe in Simon's answer. Feeling tired himself; he decided to continue this discussion in the morning.

"Well, I'm just so disappointed in you right now that I don't know what to say." Dave said. "You're GROUNDED for the rest of the weekend! I want you to march yourself upstairs and go straight to bed! I want you up bright and early to do some chores. Maybe that will teach you not to go out all night to 'party' with your friends."

"Whatever," Simon scoffed. He shrugged his shoulders and slid off the couch. Then slowly he made his way to the stairs and walked up to into his room. He was too tired and drunk to continue this conversation any further. Besides, being grounded by Dave would just be a walk in the park compared to what the Founders would do to him when he and his friends were caught not following their rules.

Dave watched with a worried expression as Simon staggered into his room. In truth Dave thought he'd be going through this with Alvin. It felt too strange to be going through this with Simon. With another heavy sigh, he locked the door and walked up to his room.


	14. Chapter 14 The Punishment

**Chapter 14: The Punishment**

It was 8:30 in the morning when Dave walked into the boys' room. Alvin and Theodore woke up when they heard Dave walk in. They watched their dad marched past them and right up to Simon's bed. The two boys watched with astonishment as started waking up their long lost brother.

They couldn't believe that Simon stayed out all night and got drunk. Alvin and Theodore barely slept at all; they woke up with a surprise when Simon staggered into the room around 2:30am. It was defiantly a shock. The two brothers tried to lecture Simon, but their words fell on deaf ears. Simon just took off his jacket, shoes, and glasses then crawled onto his bed. He didn't even bother pulling back the covers. Before Alvin and Theodore could say anything else, Simon was asleep.

This concerned Alvin, Theodore, and especially Dave. What was happening to their family? The mystery to what happen to Simon on the Island was becoming more and more important. To Alvin all of this seemed to be a little backwards. He knew that he should be the one to get into trouble, but he isn't. With an intense look on his face, Alvin watched Dave angrily peer down at Simon's sleeping form.

"Simon, Get up!" Dave said sharply as he tapped hard on Simon's shoulder.

Simon growled he glared up at the intrusion of his slumber. Slowly he began to sit up. Clumsily reached for his glasses and slipped them on his face. He then sat with such sarcasm written on his face as he waited for Dave's instructions. Alvin and Theodore almost didn't recognize Simon with the way he looked up at Dave.

Dave handed Simon a piece of paper that has a long list of chores that had to be completed by the end of the day. Simon snatched the paper and read through it as Dave continued the usual list of rules that Simon remembers hearing when Alvin got into trouble. He couldn't help but to have a sarcastic smile forming in the corner of his mouth.

"…And there will be no TV! No music! And most importantly, no having your friends over, or going out to see them for the rest of the weekend! In fact, I think it might be best if you have as little contact with them as possible?"

Simon's smile finished immediately. He immediately stood up to protest. "You can't do that! You can't tell me that I'm not allowed to see my friends! That's not fair!!" He finished by slamming the paper on the bed.

Dave became so taken back with his son yelling at him that he let out a gasp. This never had happened before; Dave realized that Simon wasn't being himself. The look that he was getting made Dave quite uncomfortable it was like he was no longer talking to the boy he once raised. He then remembered who was in charge here and stood taller with his fists on his hips.

"This discussion is over!" He bellowed. "Now get changed and come down for breakfast and then I want you to start on your chores immediately afterwords!"

"I'm _not_ hungry!!" Simon yelled as he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Dave turned to see Alvin and Theodore sitting on their beds with their jaws hanging wide open. "All right you two, shows over! Get dressed and come down for breakfast!"

"Yes Dave!" The boys said in unison.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

HOUR AND A HALF LATER

Alvin and Theodore walked into the kitchen and noticed that Simon was just about to finish polishing the silver so they tried to start a conversation with him.

"So Simon since when have you become the party animal of the family? I thought that was my job?" Alvin asked with a smirk.

Simon didn't answer.

"Dave is really mad with you. I hadn't seen him that mad since the time Alvin had us go on that balloon race around the world." Theodore said with an innocent tone.

Simon began to look very annoyed and started to press his lips together. Then with a sigh he looked up at his brothers and replied, "Do you guys have to hover over me like a pair of vultures!"

Alvin and Theodore looked at each other in surprise. Then Alvin turned back towards Simon and said, "Suit yourself, we just wanted to have a brotherly chat with you. But it appears that you'd rather be alone. Come on Theodore; let's leave our brother to his _misery_."

Simon was about to say something to his annoying brothers when Dave came in. The bespectacled chipmunk quickly closed his mouth and turned away.

"I'm going out to get some groceries. I'll be back in an hour." Dave said.

"Ok Dave!" Theodore responded and he followed Alvin out of the kitchen.

Dave looked at Simon as he read the list to see what needed to be done next. He could tell that Simon was still angry at the fact he was not allowed to see his friends. It was a hard call to make, but Dave knew that his newly changed son had to learn not to go out and get drunk, especially at his age. Without saying a word, Dave shook his head then left the house and drove off.

Simon frowned to see what his next chore was to 'dust the piano'. With a heavy sigh he got up and got a fresh dust rag from one of the kitchen draws and walked into the living room. He stopped frozen in his tracks when he saw the instrument that he once loved playing, but now feared it. Simon pulled back his long sleeves and looked at his scars on the inside of his wrists. He instantly began to remember receiving his first punishment from the Founders.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

_**DURING THE FIRST YEAR ON THE ISLAND**_

_It had been six months already since Simon was brought to the island. He and his newfound friends Tom, Renee, Brian and Brenda found out that they could sneak around the buildings at night after their daily lessons. Even though they are suppose to be in their quarters these five brave chipmunks just felt a little bit antsy. They are hopeful that they could find clues to why they have been brought to this crazy place. Also they are eager to see if they could find a way to get off the island and contact their families._

_Their exploration took them to a secret room in the basement of one of the buildings further north of the Island. There they found all sorts of treasures, toys, and musical instruments. Everything was covered in dust and looked like they hadn't been touched in years. The five chipmunks started go through everything; Simon discovered a piano and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. 'As long as there is music, then maybe this place won't be so bad', he thought._

_He walked over to the piano and pulled back the protective cover to the keys and brushed over them lightly with his fingers. Then he began to see if the instrument was in tune by testing a few of the keys._

_Tom lifted his head towards the direction where the sound was coming from. "What are you doing, Simon?" He said in a worried tone._

_"I'm performing surgery, what does look like?" Simon answered sarcastically._

_"You better stop that before a patroller comes by." Brenda said grabbing Simon's arm._

_Simon knew that being caught by a patrolman was bad. They came close more then once. It took a lot of fast-talking and lies to get past them. But that shouldn't stop him from playing music or singing right here. Since this was the furthest building, and that hardly anyone went here. There shouldn't be any trouble, should there be?_

_"I don't understand? Why can't I play music?"_

_"Because it's forbidden," Brian whispered from behind._

_"That's absurd! No one should hear us here. This building is completely empty." Simon said before he jerked his arm away from Brenda's grip. He proceeded to continue playing the piano. The children listened to Simon's playing nervously. Shortly after they started to enjoy it, until they heard some one coming down the hall. All five of them ran and hid before the opened._

_The Dean opened the door and looked around suspiciously. "I know you are in here my little wonderers." The Dean's voice brought chills down the chipmunk's spins. What could they do? They were trapped. "Better come out now, or you will all receive a major punishment." The Dean announced in a demanding voice._

_It was obvious that the kids were found and slowly came out from hiding and stood very close together. Over the months the five young chipmunks found they felt safer together then when they were apart. As the Dean walked up to them, the kids slowly backed up against the wall with Tom in front trying to protect his friends._

_"So, you kids think you could just wonder around campus without permission and causing mischief, hmm?" The Dean looks right at Simon and frowns. "You, you were playing the piano, weren't you?" He said in an angry tone._

_"I-I-I–eh?" Simon couldn't think of what to say. His brain was going through a hundred thoughts and equations a minute and yet nothing came up to help get him out of this mess._

_The Dean looked at Simon more closely and finally recognized him. "I know who you are. You use to be Simon Seville, a former member of Alvin and the Chipmunks! Well you are best to forget that part of your life, because it was a waste of time. And the only way for you to remember that is to punish you!"_

_Dean grabbed Simon's arm with great force. Tom and the others tried to protect their friend from the punishment he would soon receive. The Dean called in three patrollers to take Tom and the others back to their rooms. All the children were dragged away kicking and screaming._

_Simon struggled in the Dean's grip. He tried to pull away, but found it futile to escape. The Dean dragged Simon into a dark room in the south building. They walked up to special table with wrist straps attached to it. The Dean tied Simon wrists to the table and rolls back his sleeves, then pulls out a short leather whip._

_"One way or the other you will learn to respect authority around here, Simon!"_

_From outside of the closed door the sound of a whip snapping against Simon's fur covered skin and Simon's screams of pain and fear would be heard._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

Simon sat in the middle of the living room with tears in his eyes as he slowly came back to reality. He immediately wiped his eyes dry and stood up when he heard one of his brothers coming down the stairs.

Alvin stopped to see Simon dusting one of the lamps with one hand and the other wiping his eyes while sniffing. 'Is he crying?' Alvin thought.

"Simon, are you alright?"

As Simon was able to compose himself, he turns to his brother. "I'm fine. Now I believe I've finished in here. Excuse me, I need a break." With that Simon left before Alvin could say anything else to him. The one thing Alvin did notice though was that the piano wasn't even touched. This worried Alvin even more. Without thinking about it, Alvin quickly grabs the cloth Simon used and finished dusting the piano. Then he grabs a soda from the fridge and heads back upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15 First Day of School

**Chapter 15: First Day of School**

**MONDAY MORNING**

The entire past week was quite an adventure for the three chipmunk brothers. Alvin and Theodore, after been reunited with their brother, Simon, have had an emotional roller costar ride. The one thing they didn't count on was that Simon changed dramatically. The day that Simon's plane arrived minutes seemed like hours till the moment they saw the plane coming down for a landing. Having their brother home again was a-dream-come-true. With Simon back home things would surely get back to normal. The only thing that took away the joy from the reunion was the fact that Simon started showing major changes. He did things normally he would never do if he were not taken away from his home and family.

From what seemed to be the best weekend of the Seville's lives, turned out to the their worst nightmare. Simon had apparently taken up smoking and began drinking alcohol. The more they discover new things about this new Simon the more they worried about him. Alvin, Theodore, Dave, and even the Chipettes are nervous on what else they may discover about Simon.

Before they all knew it, Monday was upon them. Dave decided on Sunday that the boys should go back to school. He figured it would help Simon get settled in faster, since school was one of his favorite past times as a child.

The alarm clock went off at 7:00am and regrettably the three boys woke up. Alvin got up and turned off the alarm. He then looked over at Theodore, whom had just sat up to rub his eyes. Then he turned to notice that Simon wasn't in any hurry to get up. He was still under his covers and simply had just turned over to avoid the alarm and his brothers.

"Boys, time to get up and get ready for school!" Dave said as he entered the room.

Simon growled and threw the covers over his head. Alvin, Theodore and Dave gave each other a very confused look. They wondered if he could be still mad about the weekend and Dave's decision that he wasn't allowed to have any contact with his friends.

"Are you ok, Simon?" Dave began to ask.

Simon sighed, threw off his own covers, sat up, he then reached for his glasses. "Yeah, I'm fine! I'm up, I'm fine!" He said in a cranky tone.

As Simon grabbed his clothes and walked hurriedly into the bathroom. Alvin glanced up at Dave and says, "Boy! Someone sure gets cranky without his first cup of coffee in the morning!"

"Just get ready for school and come downstairs for breakfast, Alvin!" Dave sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fifteen minutes later Dave, Alvin and Theodore were just finishing their breakfast. Then Dave got up after he finished his last sip of coffee and started putting on his tie. Alvin was still finishing his cereal and Theodore grabbed another piece of toast. Since Simon came home, Theodore's appetite had improved more so now then it ever did. Both Alvin and Dave gave a little smile knowing that the past five years was very hard and trying for all of them. It had gotten to the point where they were concerned for Theodore's health; he barely ate a crumb during the first couple of weeks when Simon was kidnapped. Gradually, Theodore began to eat at least half of his meal. At one point, Theodore had lost so much weight that he was almost as skinny as Alvin, but a couple of months later he was able to complete the entire plate. Once he started eating close to his normal amount again, Theodore began to plump out once more. It wasn't till this weekend that Theodore started eating like he used to as a child.

A few minutes later, Simon finally came down looking quit handsome with his hair combed back and blue sweater neatly hung over around the waist of his black jeans. His black leather jacket fit nicely, which gives him the complete 'cool' look. He attempted to give his family a smile and said "good morning" to them before heading for the fridge. He pulled out a small bottle of water, twisted the cap off and began to drink from it.

"You look nice today, Simon!" Dave said attempting to start a friendly confrontation.

"Ah, thanks!" Simon replied, after swallowing a mouth full of water.

"Are you hungry, Simon?" Theodore perked up, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks!" Simon obviously looked annoyed with everyone asking him that. The truth is everything that is going on in his body is scaring him. He didn't want to just tell his family the truth on the fact that he could die anyway if he did eat or not. Right now the only thing that keeps him going this long is the fluid he drinks. By remembering the lessons Mary-Anne and the other taught him and his friends, Simon was been able to survive the torture and brainwashing from the Founders. Not to mention the challenges of living on the 'outside' and away from the Island.

It's been just over six days since he was separated from the Island, and already he was beginning to feel some pain starting with headaches then a queasy feeling from his stomach first thing in the morning. Not to mention the dizzy spells he feels off and on during the day. At this point he even wished to have some of the green 'slop' that the Founders served the children to stabilize the chemically enhanced brainwaves. Without him knowing it his face started going pale.

"Simon, I'm worried, you haven't been eating much, if not anything, except a few bits from some waffles, since the day we picked you up! Are you sick?" Dave asked while trying to feel his forehead.

"I'm fine, Dave! I'm just not hungry right now!" Simon said tying to avoid Dave's hand from touching him.

"He's probably just excited to be going back to school, again!" Alvin said sarcastically before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Actually, I could care less if I have to have anything to do with school ever again." Simon admitted with a cold tone.

Simon's words took everyone be surprise. Theodore dropped his half eaten toast, Alvin spat out his juice all over the table, and Dave stood there with his jaw hanging down as far as it would go. Simon noticed everyone's shock, and figured that they at least deserved an explanation.

"Well, if you had gone through what I've gone through, then you'd probable feel the same way too!" He took a deep breath to avoid himself from crying. "If it's all the same to you guys, I'll just wait by the car!" Simon stormed out of the room, but not before slamming the empty water bottle on the table. The bottle teetered for a moment before falling on its side and rolling off the counter.

Dave and the others just stared at each other in shock. What ever happened to Simon was so dramatic that had seriously changed him. Not only his physical appearance changed, but also his attitude towards the one thing that he once enjoyed doing from his youth.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**FORTY MINUTES LATER**

Alvin and Theodore walked Simon down to his first class of the day. Simon was caring a three ring binder and a pen, while his brothers carried each their own binders, books and pens with them. This all seemed very nerve wrecking for Simon, he had been very quiet all morning. He felt very tense ever since coming out of the car and seeing the new high school that he would be going too. The only thing that was on his mind was how he was going to see his friends. Just then he sensed a familiar presence.

Before Simon could turn his head to see who it is, he was jumped from behind and was put into a headlock. Simon's binder flew out of his grip and fell apart all over the floor. It didn't take long for Simon to realize who his attacker was.

"Arrg, Tom cut it out! You're messing up my hair!" Simon said, while receiving a noogie.

Alvin and Theodore then heard a female's voice giggling from behind them and turned to see who it is.

"Don't you boys get tired of playing these games?" Renee said with a big smile. She then noticed Simon's brothers standing there and decided not to be rude. "Hi Alvin!

Hi Theodore!"

"Hi!" Theodore said with a smile.

"Could you tell Tom to get off of our brother so we could get to class." Alvin said abruptly. Renee frowned. She was only trying to be polite and acknowledging them. Alvin really didn't have to be rude to her.

Tom also frowned as he looked up at Alvin and loosened his grip so Simon could break free. When Simon was freed, he first straightened his hair then his glasses. Then he looked at Tom with a half serious half jokingly expression.

"What, are you guys following me now! We couldn't hang out for one day so you have to stalk me, is that it?"

"Oh yeah, Simon, we are just so lost without you. And to find out that you had to spend the whole day cleaning the house by yourself just because you had a drink or two. Why, that just inhuman! Cruel and unusual punishment; not fit for man or beast! Oh my poor, poor, Simon!" Tom sarcastically wailed, while pretending to cry and giving Simon a hug.

"Oh brother!" Simon replied, rolling back his eyes. Renee stood and laughed at the whole scene then stopped suddenly to look at them in a more serious manner.

Alvin and Theodore didn't know what to think of all of this. Something didn't seem right. Theodore turned to Renee and asked, "How does Tom know that Simon had to spend the whole day cleaning?"

"Because we can read each other's minds." Renee explained as matter of fact. She also showed the same spaced out look on her face as she did during that night they all went out for ice cream after the movie.

"What?" Both Alvin and Theodore turned their heads in shock.

Renee came out her trance and looked at the two brothers and smiled. "Nothing!" She chirped.

Simon looks down at binder that apparently lost a couple pieces of paper. He pushed Tom back and pointed towards the floor. "You'd better help me pick up this mess, before I really make you cry!"

"Oh, please…" Tom mocked.

"Come on, Tom…This mess was kind of your doing?" Renee pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Keep your shirt on…" Tom paused for a moment and thought about his last comment to Renee and began to raise an eyebrow. "On second though?"

"Tom! Not now, alright?" Renee laughed as she slapped Tom on the arm.

Tom bent down and picked up the loose paper, Renee got down and helped too. As they picked up each piece, Tom noticed a sheet that had Simon's schedule for his classes. "Hey look, we are in the same chemistry class." He said with glee.

Renee looks at the schedule too and smiles. "Hmm, we are in…Oooh, Spanish class." She then looks up at Simon and spoke in Spanish, saying how easy the course will be and how much fun it would be to have him there too. Simon responded, in Spanish also, saying that the two of them could easily teach the course. Tom, Renee, and Simon start to laugh. Then Tom adds, in Spanish. that the three of them could probably teach every class in the whole school with no problems. Again the three of them laughed.

Alvin and Theodore stood there dumbfounded. Neither of them had a clue what they were saying.

After Tom and Renee helped gather the rest of Simon's papers, pen, and binder, they handed them to him. Tom then pats Simon on the back. "We'll see you later, alright?" He tells him.

Renee leans over and kisses Simon on the cheek. "Stay frosty!" She cooed. Simon smiles bashfully.

"Hey…where's my kiss?" Tom pouts as he leans up to Simon's face as close as he could nose to nose without actually making contact.

Simon laughs out loud as he pushes his friend away. "No way, you don't get one!" He then shakes his head in disbelief. "Man, I wish you'd stop doing that." The three of them start laughing again as they slowly separate in the opposite direction. "Take care, guys…we will catch up later!"

Slowly Simon's smile turns into a frown. He and his brothers watched Tom and Renee walk down the hall holding each other's hands. 'What a perfect couple they make.' Simon thought. He would watch them on the Island, as their love for each other would slowly blossom. Of course the relationship would always be kept secret in front of the Founders. Now that they were no longer on the Island, both Tom and Renee are free to express their feelings anytime they wish. Simon felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to see Theodore. "Lets get to class, Simon." He told his older, smarter brother. Simon nodded slowly followed his brothers to their classroom.

As they walked Alvin turned to Simon and glared up at him. "Simon, Dave has forbidden you from seeing those two. So why are you making plans on seeing them later?"

Simon lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes skyward. "Alvin, school just happens to be one of the places that Dave can not control my social life." He then walked off ahead of his brothers and by following the schedule he made it to his first class on time.


	16. Chapter 16 Between Families

**Chapter 16: Between Families**

**3:15pm MONDAY AFTERNOON**

After school, Alvin stormed around the school grounds looking for his brother Simon. He came walking around the corner and noticed his brother sitting in the audience stands by the football field, smoking with his friends. Alvin began to look very annoyed as he quickens his pace towards the trio on the stands. As he got closer he again noticed Simon, Tom and Renee sharing a bottle that was wrapped in a paper bag.

"Simon! What do you think your doing?" Alvin yells out as he was close enough to be heard.

"Having a smoke break! What does it look like?" Renee answered for Simon. She lied down on the fifth step belly side down and looked rather drunk. Although, not too drunk, she was able to push herself up to reach for the bottle that Tom was handing her. He sat on the fourth step on the stands and marveled at her beauty as she took the bottle from his hand. The two of them smiled at each other for a moment before Renee took a sip from the bottle.

Alvin shook his head and looked right at Simon. "You do realize that you've missed a whole afternoon of classes. And Dave is waiting for us in the car at the front of the school!"

Simon turned away to inhale another drag of his cigarette. "Tell Dave thanks, but I'll walk home." He replied while exhaling a puff of smoke.

Alvin was in shock and somehow he was convinced that Tom and Renee were trying to turn his brother against his family. Then he noticed Renee struggling to lean as far as she could down to the third step where Simon sat. She reached the bottle to Simon and he accepted it. But before he could drink from it, Alvin jumps up to second step and snatches it away from him.

"What's this?"

"It called 'non-of-your-business!'" Renee spat with a sarcastic grin then starts to giggle again.

Alvin took a whiff and pulled away in shock. "Your drinking boos? And on school property no less! How in the world did you get this?"

"The wonders of Photoshop. You can make the most amazing things in that program." Tom said proudly as he held up a picture ID that was obviously a fake and yet so well done that it looked real.

"Is that what you were doing all afternoon? Making fake ID's and buying boos from liquor stores?" Alvin screamed at Simon.

"And buying cigarettes…" Renee added in a dreamy tone.

"WHAT?!" Alvin shouted.

"Alvin calm down!" Simon said as he finishes the last bit of his cigarette and stands up to kill it. Then he snatches the bottle away from Alvin and sits back down to take drink of his prize.

"Calm down?" Alvin was just so furious with all of this; he didn't know where to begin. "Simon, what is wrong with you? You would never do anything like this."

"Well, things change." Simon said after swallowing a mouthful of liquid from the bottle.

Alvin's blood boiled with anger and frustration. He looks up at Tom, whom sat watching Simon taking another sip from the bottle, and Alvin glared heavily at him. "This is your fault! Look at what you turned my brother into."

"My fault? What I did?" Tom said in defiance. He got up and stumbled his way down to the second step of the stands and got up face to face with Alvin. "Let me tell you something, you little punk!" He said poking his index finger in a well-forced manner against Alvin's chest.

"Tom! Don't!" Simon pleaded.

"Simon, he can't talk to us like that. He couldn't feel the way we felt! Seen what we've seen! Survived the way we had to! He has no right to even be near us!" Tom finished by pushing Alvin off his feet and down to the first step.

Alvin got up as fast as he could and brought up his fists by his face. "Well, come on, then! I'll teach you a thing or two on how to respect the Seville name."

"You'll teach me?" Tom said raising an eyebrow. He took another step down and again pushed Alvin and this time he fell onto the ground in front of the stands. "You have no idea who your up against, little man." Tom said again as he stepped down to the ground and just close enough to Alvin so he can look down at him.

"Tom, stop it! Now!" Simon warns.

"I can handle this, Simon, don't worry!" Tom said in a confident tone.

With a growl, Alvin leaps up and attacks Tom, thinking he would take him off guard as his attention was temporarily directed to Simon. But to Alvin's surprise Tom was able to block his punch without even looking at him. Tom wasn't even trying at all to knock him down either. Before Alvin realized it he was, again, flat on his back. He looked over to where Simon and Renee sat and both had a worried look on their faces.

Give up, runt! I could break you in half in a split second!" Tom said with half a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Alvin huffed, while getting up again to continue the fight.

"THAT'S IT!!" Simon screamed. He took the bottle in his hand and smashed it between Alvin and Tom. Both boys looked at a now very angry Simon.

"Tom, don't you ever threaten my brothers' life!" Simon said as he stumbled to the ground and got into Tom's face.

"He started it!" Tom said defensively. "As usual, I'm just protecting you!"

"I don't need your protection from my brother!" Simon growled heavily. "We are home now! We…"

"We are not home!" Tom interrupted. "Our home existed years ago when we were kids! As soon as we were taken away from that home, so was our freedom. I've got news for you, Simon; we are still trying to survive. We will never get to be at the home we knew. Our home now should be the Island, and that was taken from us too!!"

"How _dare_ you!" Simon snapped. He then threw a few punches at Tom's face. Simon gets a right hook across Tom's face. Tom recovered quickly and threw a left upper-cut which made Simon fall back slightly.

Without realizing it the two boys went into a trance like state and started to growl under their breath. Slowly the two got in some kind of fighting stance and looked like they were about to attack each other, again, only in a more serious manner. Alvin was not sure what was going on and looked up at the red headed Chipette in the stands. Renee recognized this all to well and began to panic.

"_Kalana-va-sal!" She _blurted.

Tom and Simon instantly broke out of the trance. Confused they began to shake the cobwebs out of their head before glancing up at Renee. The two boys looked back at each other. Their memories are clear again. Renee ran down from the bleachers and to Tom's side. Again Simon and Tom look at each other sternly.

"I'm going home now, Tom," Simon said as he backed away slowly. He then grabbed Alvin's arm. "Come on, Alvin!"

Alvin and Simon made their way to the car where Theodore and Dave waited impatiently. Neither of them spoke a word of what just happened in the field to their dad or brother. They just crawled into the back seat of the car, while Theodore stayed sitting in the front seat.

"And where have you've been!" Dave asked Simon as he hoped in car quickly and sat in the back seat, as far as away from Dave as possible. He mainly didn't want Dave to smell the alcohol on his breathes.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Simon said putting on his seat belt.

"Oh we're going to talk about it, a long talk! Right as soon as we get home!" Dave said, before driving off.

As they drove they past Tom and Renee who appeared that they too were heading home, a huge guilty feeling fell over Simon. Part of him felt that Tom had a sense of truth with what's happening in their situation. Then again, he did feel like he was home, so how could he say those things? Simon felt separated between two families. The one he had been with on the Island, and the one he's known all his life.


	17. Chapter 17 Beside Himself

**Chapter 17: Beside Himself**

**AN HOUR LATER**

It didn't take Simon long before he got tired of Dave' lecture on how he's been behaving lately, especially when his dad finally notices the hint of alcohol smell on his breath. It was like listening to a broken record, which was becoming irritating. Simon then decided to get up and storm out of the living room.

"Where do you think your going? I'm not finished talking to you, yet!" Dave yelled out to Simon.

"Yes you are, Dave! I'm not going to hear anymore of it!" Simon yells back as he enters the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. "I'll be dead before he'll finish 'talking' to me." He mutters under his breath as he twists off the cap of the bottle and tossed it on the counter. While taking a sip from the bottled water he recognized a door that would lead to the basement, to his old laboratory. He figured that would be the perfect place to hide out while Dave calms down.

Dave walked angrily into the kitchen, but arrived in time to notice the basement door closing shut. Again, Dave wondered what could have happened to Simon to cause him to behave like this. He tried to get him to talk about the experiences he had on the Island, but Simon would only answer that he simply does not remember. Dave sat on a chair that stood near him and rested both of his elbows on the kitchen table. He tries to massage a headache that was beginning to form.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile Simon walked down the stairs and observed his old lab that was now covered in dust and cobwebs. He turned to see his old couch where he'd sometimes sit and read or even nap while waiting for his chemistry experiments to set right.

As he sat on the couch and remembered the hours he'd spend down here. He realized now more then ever that he really missed those days. Simon sniffed back the tears, knowing all too well that those days would never come back. He finishes the last bit of water from the bottle and places the empty container beside the couch. 'Life was simpler back when I was a kid. Before this dreaded nightmare even started.' He thought as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Simon quickly opened his eyes when he heard a noise. Someone was in the room with him. How could that be without hearing the door up the stairs opening? He looked over to the table and saw a familiar looking figure. It was a little chipmunk boy humming a happy little tune as he played with the chemistry set on the table. The boy moved from end of the table to the other as he positioned each of the beakers. He wore big round glasses and a long blue turtleneck sweater that reached down to his little red sneakers.

It wasn't until the boy turned around that Simon saw the face of the boy and realized that he was looking at himself as a ten-year-old child. He looked exactly the same as he did the day before the Dean took him away from the Elementary school he went too over five years ago. Simon could feel his heart beating faster and his breathing quickening. He thought this was seeing things. Could be an effect caused by the alcohol he had earlier in the school's football field with Tom and Renee. Slowly Simon got up from the couch to get a closer look at this 'hallucination'.

The child looked up at Simon through his big round glasses and tried to give him a reassuring smile to convince his older self that it'll be all right. Unfortunately Simon didn't see it that way. "How could you stand there mocking me like this?" Simon growled. His face grew with intense angrier.

The little boy frowned and looked at the vial in his hands. He then held it up so Simon could see that there is hope. With all the knowledge he had he could create anything, even the cure to his illness. "How _dare_ you torment me?" Simon again hissed. "Stop haunting me! Leave me alone! You're _**dead**_!!"

Simon quickly grabbed the chemistry set from the table and pulled it down on top of the ghost of his former self. The boy gave a gasping expression then disappeared before the vials and beakers crashed to the floor. Glass smashed all around Simon's feet as he lets out a growling scream.

Simon then slammed both of his hands on the table in order to stable his balance better. The room, without warning, began to spin. He breathed heavily as he suddenly received a major dizzy spell that nearly causes him to past out onto the shattered glass all around him. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths through his mouth, Simon attempted to gain control of his balance again.

"What is going on down there?" Dave asked as he opens the door. "Simon, are you alright?"

"Get out!!" Simon snapped.

"But?"

"I said, _**get out**_!!" Simon screamed again as he picks up one of his chemistry beakers that happened to be sitting undamaged on the table and threw it up at Dave.

"Hay!" Dave barely had enough time to shut the door before the glass beaker would brake into a million pieces at his head; instead it broke at the edge of the door as he closes it quickly.

Simon stood in shock of what he just did. Finally he was able to move after the dizzy spell passed. The crunching sound of broken glass could be heard as he made his way from the table and back to the couch. He felt so guilty at what he just did to Dave, but soon was overcome with a serious headache. "Ow." Simon said as he sat down. The tears ran down his face as he held his head. Slowly he began to lie down on the couch in a fetal position. He closed his eye and mostly cried out of guilt and pain. It took a few minutes before he had cried himself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Hallway Confrontation

**Chapter 18: Hallway Confrontation**

**TWO DAYS LATER (Edison High)**

Simon walked up to his locker and turned the dial on the lock to open it. Once opened, he began to exchange his books for the next class. He pondered on what he did the other day. Still feeling guilty for nearly hitting Dave's head with a beaker, he decided to be on his best behavior from now on. After Simon woke up from passing out on the couch and sobered up in the process, he walked back upstairs. He found Dave, whom was sitting back down in the living room, and apologizes, repeatedly for his actions.

Even though he thought school was such a waste of time it would be his duty to just play out the 'good old Simon' role. Although it did mean that he would spend less time with his friends, Tom and Renee, it didn't matter. Simon made a promise, and remembering himself as a child, he would always keep his promises.

It wasn't long till Jeanette quickly joined him. "Hi Simon! Are you ready for our next class?"

"I guess so." Simon answered with a sigh. His last class was just a boring time he figured. Soon after teacher finished a brief lesson, she then handed her students a quiz based on that lesson. The teacher said that the quiz would most likely take up the rest of the class. She figured that if anyone who would finish before the end of class that they could leave for a brief break before they would go to their next class. The teacher then went to Simon and told him that she would understand if he didn't get most of the answers right, due to the fact he re-started school just a few days ago.

Simon just gave her a smile and started to work on the quiz. He didn't even have to study for the test or anything; the answers came to him without even thinking about the questions. Thanks to his chemically enhanced brain, all tests that this school would give him were just too easy. Less then three minutes he got up and handed the teacher the finished quiz. She had looked over it and with a shock she saw that all the answers were not only complete, but they were also all correct. She just looked back up at Simon with a dumbfounded expression. Then Simon took full advantage of that break that the teacher promised and left the classroom. He had to smirk however, at the look on Alvin's face as he finished quiz and left room so quickly. Not to mention what the teacher must have thought. How was she to know that he'd be a mega wiz? What could Simon say? He was done, and the teacher said that if the students finished before the end of class that they could just leave.

Simon shook his head over the whole thing. 'Why am I even here? This is just a waist of time I know everything that this school has to teach!' He then looks over to Jeanette and into her bright green eyes and smiled. 'Even with glasses she has the most beautiful eyes,' Simon thought in a dreamy state. Then for some reason, he didn't mind going to his next class, because he knows that she will be there too.

"Simon I was just wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me this Friday?" She said as she began to blush. "Just the two of us?"

Simon swallowed hard, "Y-you mean, a date? Ah, s-s-sure. That…that sounds like fun!" He replied nervously.

"Great." Jeanette said with glee.

Just then Renee comes running up to Simon as he was about to reach for his books, she spins him around to face her and giving him a huge hug. "There you are, Simon! I've been looking all over for you!"

Simon had been so focused on Jeanette's presents that he was caught off guard by Renee sneaking up on him. He immediately noticed an interesting odor coming from his friend's clothes. It wasn't a cigarette or perfume smell; as far as Simon knew this was the first time Renee smelled like this. He also noticed that she was acting a little more cheerful and off balanced then usual.

"Oh, how I missed you so!" The red headed Chipette cooed again. She apparently was so out of it that she didn't even notice Jeanette standing two feet away. Renee then nuzzled her right cheek onto Simon's chest and started a slow dancing with him while stroking his back gently with her fingers. "Life is just not the same without the gang together."

From the corner of Simon's eye he could see Jeanette's disapproving look that she didn't like the way Renee was clinging to him. Simon began to feel very uncomfortable and tried to pry Renee off. "Aahhh, Renee…?"

"So where are you headed?" Renee asked as she finally loosened her grip and allowed Simon some breathing space.

"I'm, actually, going to my next class!" Simon replied in an almost proud tone. He turned around to his locker to finally grab his books.

"Now why would you want to do that? You know it is just pointless." Renee asked rolling her eyes.

"I have my reasons!" Simon looked past Renee and toward Jeanette and smiled from cheek to cheek. Jeanette looked up and saw Simon's reassuring smile and beamed with pride as she returned the smile.

When Renee noticed the look Simon and Jeanette were giving each other, she too grew a big smile on her face. "Well as long as you have a good reason!" She said before walking away. "I'm going to find Tom, I'll see you two later!"

"Bye," Simon waved to the red-head. He watched as she did a straggly dance down the hall. "Boy, she sure is a cheerful person." Jeanette said.

Simon frowned and muttered. "A little too cheerful."

"Pardon?" Asked Jeanette. Apparently she didn't catch the meaning of Simon's comment.

"Oh, nothing." Simon said, bringing his attention back to Jeanette. "Lets get to class, shell we?

"Yes, lets shell." Jeanette replies. As they head down the hall, Jeanette takes Simon's hand into hers.

The feeling of her warm hand in his made Simon experience a greater high then anything he'd ever felt before. The center of his chest began to get warmer; the feeling seemed to spread all over his body like wild fire. At the same time his heart started to beat a little faster, and butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. His cheeks, as well, began to feel warm; this had to be one of the greatest feelings Simon had ever felt in his life.

'So this is what 'falling in love' feels like?' He pondered in his thoughts. Never, even as a child had he ever thought about his true feelings before toward Jeanette. He figured, being on the Island caused him to become more aware of the great things he had from his youth. Again he looked over to Jeanette and she looked up at him. The both smiled in each other's eyes.

Simon's 'happy moment' suddenly turned into guilt. He turned head to look behind one last time in worry towards Renee…he could sense that something was really wrong with her. It was possible that she really needed a friend to talk to, and what did he do? Turn his back on her and walked away. What is happening to him and his friends? He then brought his attention back to Jeanette and noticed she looked concerned as she realized his attention was not at her anymore.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him.

"Um, I'm not sure. Just a little concerned about Renee and Tom."

"I'm sure they'll be ok. They do have each other, you know." Jeanette said to be encouraging for him.

Simon thought about it for a moment then smiled at Jeanette. "I guess your right. I just worry sometimes."

"You always did." Jeanette giggled as Simon raised an eyebrow at her. He then realized that she did have a point and started to chuckle. The both of them carried on till they reached the classroom.

Renee turned her head and smiled as she watched Simon walk in the opposite direction hand-to-hand with his girlfriend. She was glad that he had finally found true love, but a frown slowly over took the smile as she wondered how long it would last. Ever since they returned home she worried about their survival and she could tell that Simon was suffering as bad as her and Tom were. She also could sense Brian and Brenda suffering as well.

Even on the Island, Renee played out as the cheerful, encouraging friend of the group. She felt it was her duty to keep up everyone's hopes. How could she admit to her friends that all she ever does is worry about her companions? She had just gotten use to things on the Island and knew that Mary-Anne, Jeff, Rob, and Mark had big plans that included her and the other chipmunks. What happened to their human friends? Where did they go? It all didn't make sense. Did something go wrong? When did life produce such a turnabout way against their lives? And, how would things end up? Renee hugged herself for support and continued the search for Tom. Right now, he will be the only thing that would make her feel safe and secure.


	19. Chapter 19 No More Questions

**Chapter 19: No More Questions**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore began to race each other from school to the front door of their home. They even made it challenging by jumping over fences and maneuvering through trees. Theodore struggled to keep up with his brothers, but this didn't bother him too much. Although it had reminded him that since as far back he could remember he was usually left behind, especially when his two older brothers would compete against each other. Simon and Alvin, even if they did fight mostly, would usually team up with some sort of scheme normally cooked up by Alvin. This harmless race did not bother him. Simon was home again, and they are having fun right now.

Simon, being ahead of his brothers by a few feet, reaches for the knob of the door and pushes it wide open. He continued running with his hand out to grab the bottom railing of the stairs with Alvin catching up intensely. A big smile grew on Simon's face, this would be the first time he had beaten his brother in any race they had. He became so excited over his victory that he nearly lost his balanced as he grabbed the railing seconds before Alvin did. "Yes! I bet you, Alvin!"

"No way…I let you win!" Alvin laughed as he covered up; he didn't like to lose in any sport, especially to his own brother. Then again, he was impressed with Simon's athletic skills as they raced home. It appeared from his point of view that Simon moved without any difficulty over the obstacles. If he were to join the Track and Field team that he'd be very good at it. Alvin reached over and attempted to give his smarter brother pat on the head, but Simon stopped him and the two of them started wrestling.

Theodore stood as he got to the doorway and giggled at his older brothers. He was just so happy that the three of them were together again.

The three brother's fun was interrupted when Dave makes a coughing sound in the entrance of the living room. The three boys look up at their dad with curiosity. Each of them mentally questioned if they did something wrong…as usual.

"Is…is there something wrong, Dave?" Alvin finally asked.

"Alvin, Theodore could you two go to your room?" Dave said avoiding Alvin's question.

"Dave, I didn't do anything, I swear!" Simon went right into defense thinking he was about to receive another lecture about something.

"Simon, this has nothing to do with what you did or didn't do…there are some detectives here to see you." Dave explained.

"Detectives?" It didn't dawn on Simon till he stepped into the living room and recognized the two detectives that brought him home from the Island.

"Hi, Simon…you remember us, don't you?" McCormick spoke in a calm tone so as to not sound threatening to him.

"Of Course," Simon replied with a questioning look on his face. "You…rescued me and my friends from the island." Simon looks up at Dave then back at the detectives. "What's this about?"

"We just want to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind?" Costar asked.

"Questions? Wha-what kind of questions?" Simon started to look a little nervous. Even though he had an idea of what the detectives wanted to know, he just wasn't sure if he should talk. Considering what the Founders told him that the 'outsiders' would never find out what really went on and why he and the other 'students' had been 'chosen' for their project on the Island. That's when it started happening again, _**'No one is to know…'**_ Where was this voice coming from and why does it have such a loud ring that only he could here. Just like it would happen before. Anytime his family asks him anything that had happened. Only this time, the voice seemed to get louder.

"This won't take long…just a few questions about the island, and about the people that ran that school on the island. Also if you knew of any reason why they kidnapped certain children, as yourself, and brought them there." Costar asked.

"I-I…I…don't remember?" Simon stuttered. For some odd reason his mind just started going blank. He suddenly couldn't remember anything during that nightmarish experience he endured from that _Hell_. _**'No one is to know…'**_ Came the voice again in his head. Simon winced in pain as this voice was starting to take over every thought he had in his mind. His breathing quickened and his heart raced.

"Simon we want to ask you about a particular girl that was from the island, her name was Mary-Anne Ellis…Did you know her?" McCormick spoke.

This made Simon suddenly pale in the face. Yes he remembered Mary, and all that she and the other three human boys did for him and his friends. But his thoughts again were interrupted with the same voice _**'No one is to know…'**_ This was beginning to frustrate him. The pain was beginning to take over in his mind. He started to bring pressure to his forehead with his right hand in order to hopefully silence that annoying voice. "I-I don't know…" It was all Simon could muster out to the detectives.

"Are you sure you don't know her, Simon? I'm sure there were a lot of things that went on around that island? What were in some of those buildings that blew up when we found you and your friends in that underground shed?" Costar asked as he tried to get closer to the troubled chipmunk teen.

'_**No one is to know…'**_ The voice sung louder and louder in Simon's mind. It made Simon scream in pain. The scream caused Costar to stop and pulled himself back from proceeding closer to young chipmunk teen. The pain was becoming so great that it almost made Simon want to run into the wall. He really wanted to answer the detective's questions, but the voice was so distracting he could not focus straight. The words had a now constant flow to them, and also sounded like there were other voices echoing in the background. It just kept getting louder and louder…even more so from when Dave tried to get him to talk. "Please, leave me alone…I…I don't remember anything!" Simon began to plead as he tried to back out of the living room.

"Simon, what is wrong? Why don't you tell us what is going on?" Dave tried to ask.

"Get away from me…I don't remember anything, ok…Just leave me alone!!" Simon screamed before he ran out of the living room, though the kitchen, and out the back door.

"SIMON!" Dave tries to call Simon back, but Costar stopped him. "Let him go…it's alright, Mr. Seville."

"He's had the same reaction as the other four chipmunks did." McCormick sighs.

"What do you mean?" Dave asks.

"Lets just say that we have reason to believe that more went on around that island then we realize." Costar said.

"You think that Simon and the others might be keeping something from us?" Dave had a worried suspicious look on his face.

"No. We think that he and his friends want to tell us, but something is preventing them from talking?" Costar again said with a long face.

"Costar's right…you saw how Simon kept holding his head…like he was in pain? We feel it could be some sort of mind block?" McCormick notices Dave's confusion when she said that and explains further. "As silly as they may sound, it's not impossible. There are cases that if a person goes through enough brainwashing treatments it will cause them to think or react in a certain way that is triggered by either an object or word. These…people, if you'd call them that? They could have programmed the children on the island to block out any information that could blow the lid off a big conspiracy that went on there. From what we saw in part of the investigation on the island, we noticed that they were training these kids for something. But we are not sure for what reason; most of the information was destroyed. That is why we would like to somehow get the answers from the only survivors from that place." McCormick explained.

"You mean from Simon and the other chipmunks that you rescued?" Dave said filling in the rest. The two detectives, silently, nodded 'yes'.

"There isn't much more we could do here…we will keep you posted if we find anything, Mr. Seville." Costar said as he places his hat back on his head.

"Please do, a…and thanks detectives." Dave showed the detectives to the door and then went to the back yard to find the now distressed Simon. He found him up in the old tree house in a sitting up in the corner with his legs curled up to his chest and his forehead touching his knees, to hide his face as he cried. His mind still was in pain from the echoing voices, but at least they stopped and now his brain was slowly returning to the normal amount of chatter.

"Simon?" Dave called to him calmly. He struggled slightly to get himself all the way inside the tree house, but once in he crawled up to his son.

Slowly Simon looked up to his dad "Dave? Please don't make me talk about the island anymore?" He asked with a sniffle. "The memories are just too painful." He pleaded through his tears.

"Don't worry, Simon…no more questions…I promise." Dave assured him as he pulled Simon in for a hug to calm him.

"No more questions… Please…no more…" Simon kept asking over and over as he snuggled close to his father for security.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, the two detectives got in their car, Costar in the driver's side, and McCormick in the passenger side. They both pause for a moment in their thoughts…finally Costar spoke. "So…what do you think?" He asked his chipmunk partner.

"I seriously think these kids need that cure. Otherwise, the girl we met in Seattle, Mary, her attempts to have any survivors would have been fruitless!" McCormick snaps.

"I know…but you know how stubbornness those officials are. They just have to make sure the cure is legit." The human detective pointed out.

"Damn it!!" McCormick screeched as she kicked the dashboard of the car. "Why couldn't they have trusted the fact that these kids made that formula actually knew what they were doing?"

"Don't know…but I just pray that they smarten up real soon before it's too late for these chipmunks!" Costar added. "Shall we head back to the station to update our reports?" McCormick simply nods as Costar starts the engine and they drive off.


	20. Chapter 20 Being Home Is Not Enough

**Chapte****r 20: Being Home Is Not Enough**

**THE NEXT DAY, THURSDAY**

After Simon recovered, in the most sense, from his massive headache, he and Dave left the tree house and went back inside so Simon could go lie down in his bed. The echoing voices took a lot out of him, and he really hated being rude towards the two detectives. They risked everything to raid the Island in order to rescue the children from there. For the rest of the evening, Simon wasn't able to focus on much of anything, but sleep.

Thursday morning came along and Simon still had a bit of the headache, so Dave decided to let him stay home from school today. Most of the morning, Simon just slept. When he finally woke up he suddenly heard Tom's voice in his mind, asking him to meet at the park and that it was very important.

Simon got out of bed and threw on his cloths. He then started to head downstairs and almost reached for the door when Dave called out to him. "Simon, you're up?"

'So close and yet so far.' Simon thought. He slowly turned to Dave and made a nervous grin. "Ah, yeah…I-I thought I'd go for a walk to get some fresh air. You know, to clear up my head a little more…and I figured, hey, why don't I go get some fresh milk while I'm at it?"

"Hmm? We are out of milk already?"

"Ah, yeah, we are." Simon lied.

Dave thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure if Simon should go out just yet, especially in his condition. "I don't think I should let you go out on your own right now."

"Ah, Dave…I'm 15 years old now, not ten. I think I can handle going to the corner store and back." Simon reminded him.

Dave saw the sincere look in his son's eyes and figured he did have a point. "Alright, but I don't want you to be gone for too long, ok."

"Ok, Dave." Again Simon was about to escape when Dave called out to him, again. "Oh, Simon…"

"Yes, Dave?" Simon cringed.

"Here's five bucks." Dave said as he pulled the money out from his wallet.

"Huh?" Simon looked dumbfounded.

"For the milk?" Dave said with a crooked smile. "You said you were going to get fresh milk, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Right, heheh!" Simon then takes the money from Dave's hand and leaves the house.

Simon knew Dave wouldn't care too much of him meeting Tom, considering after the little 'party' they had Saturday night and the one they had by the football field at the school on Monday. Lying wasn't something Simon liked to do often, especially to Dave. But being that this was an emergency meeting and that it wouldn't take too long he figured it wouldn't hurt just this once.

Simon walks a few blocks away and passes the corner store then heads straight for the park. He Sees Tom waiting on a bench that was at the edge of the park. Tom looks up and sees Simon walking across the street and he stands up as his younger friend approaches. The two friends stand face to face looking right into each other's eyes.

Right away Simon could see a tired look in Tom's face. It scared him, he knew that the chemicals in their bodies were deteriorating, but they seemed to be deteriorating at a faster rate in Tom.

"You wanted to see me, Tom?" Simon finally asked.

"I want to talk about our situation." Tom replied getting to the point.

"What do you mean? We are home, right? Shouldn't that be good enough?" As Simon asked he pulled out his package of cigarettes and handed one to Tom being that he still owed him one from the Mall.

"Thanks." Tom said, just when Simon held up a light for him. He inhaled then exhaled the toxic chemicals from his mouth then continued what he was going to say. "Look, you know as much as I do that we might not have much longer to live if we hang around here. Home or not…we need to be where we can 'survive'."

"What are you saying?" Simon didn't like where this conversation was headed. He himself then lit up his own cigarette and inhaled it.

"Face it Simon, I'm betting we are the only survivors from that Island! I mean Mary and the others wouldn't abandon us like this. They must have died somehow. We would have sensed them by now if they hadn't." Tom pointed out.

Simon hated to admit it, but he knew Tom was right. Simon simply just nodded in agreement with his friend.

"We have to do something…we need to contact Brenda and Brian…!" Tom trailed off as he started to plan the next course of action.

Yeah…I can sense they are not fairing to well…" Simon adds looking up at the sky as if he could see them in his mind. "Has Renee spoken to any of them through email lately?"

Tom shook his head just before letting out another puff of smoke. "Not since our little 'bomb fire' celebration last weekend."

"Oh."

"Simon, we are losing Renee." Tom said with a solemn depressed expression.

"W-w-what do you mean, Tom?"

"I mean she's started taking drugs. And I don't mean the 'simple' kind like marijuana…she had gotten into some really heavy stuff recently."

"But we promised not to take anymore drugs after our little 'vacation' with ecstasy on the island." Simon started to feel really guilty more now then ever that he hadn't gone back to Renee yesterday in the hallway. He knew something wasn't right with her, but he was so much 'in love' with being with Jeanette, that he didn't really notice at that time.

"Maybe so, but I've been noticing Renee slowly falling apart ever since we were taken off the island."

Simon remembered Mary and the others, how they did what ever they could to make sure he and the other chipmunks were safe. It worried him so, not knowing what could have happened to them during their last mission to the 'outside' with a few of the Founders.

Simon delayed in telling his friend about the last talk he had with Mary. The talk that was to be kept secret until he was sure something didn't go quite as 'planned' for Mary and the boys. He feared that would lead him back to the one place he didn't wish to go, but also he knew that if they stayed much longer it would be too late for them. It would be fate for them to return to the Island anyway. Finally Simon took a deep breath and looked up at Tom. "Tom, there's something you should know…" He said.

Meanwhile, Dave had the distinct feeling that Simon was not out to get more milk, especially when he went in the fridge and saw that there was indeed an almost full container of milk. Dave really hated being lied to. This made him think what his son's real motives were for wanting to leave the house. Immediately, he set out to search for Simon.

He walked around the neighborhood for 15 minutes then finally turned the corner and saw Simon talking to Tom just out side of the park, the same chipmunk he had forbid Simon to see for a while. Dave started to boil with anger. Not only was he with Tom, he was also smoking…in public, which angered Dave even more. Although Dave already knew Simon smoked, it still was a bother to see it; in fact it was kind of depressing. This defiantly was not the son he had raised. Then he had remembered what the detectives told him too, that sometimes a child could change dramatically during a kidnapping experience. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying to direct his son onto the right path once again.

"Simon you have to tell me what Mary told you…?" Tom began to plead.

"SIIMOOON!!" Dave's 'trademark' yell was heard throughout the block.

"D'oh!" Simon cringed when he heard his dad bellow from behind him. Instant memories came to him as he heard his dad's yell. Only, usually, it would have been Alvin's name that would get that certain pitch to it. He refused to turn away from Tom, the tone of Dave's voice said it all…he was simply mad.

"GET OVER HERE, NOW!!" Dave yells again.

"Geez, Simon. Who pissed in _his _Corn Flakes?" Tom asked, being he was in complete view of the livid Dave.

"I, ah, lied about there being no milk in the fridge." Simon sheepishly answers.

"Wow, good thing he's not a Founder, or you will get the 'whipping table'." Tom half joked. He then gives an attempt smile and waves at Dave. Instead of a smile and a wave back, Dave responds with an angry frown on his face and places his fists firmly on his hips. "You get the distinct impression you dad doesn't like me too much?" Tom whispers to Simon.

"I'm sure he would if he'd take the time to understand you more… If there was a way to tell him...Maybe then he wouldn't be so harsh in criticizing you and Renee so much?" Simon said as he shook his head then takes another drag of his cigarette. He didn't even bother turning to see Dave's angry face…he could just sense it.

"Yeah, well, at least your 'old man' doesn't try to get you to work with him at his store…which mine had been trying to do with me since the day I returned. I could tell that would be his dream to have a 'father/son' business…" Tom snickers before giving a hurtful look as his childhood memories kick in. "Like that would make up for all the times he was absent from me when I was a child?" Then he looks back up at Dave and notices him heading their way across the street. "Hey, he is starting to come this way…" He then places a hand on Simon's shoulder. "I should get going…don't want you to get in too much trouble!"

"Aahhh, compared to what the Founders did to us…Dave's punishments are like a walk in the park…so to speak." Simon scoffs as he looks at the kids playing on the Jungle Gym. "I mean, the worst he would do is make me go to school tomorrow."

"Ok, then…stay frosty. We'll talk later about that discussion you had with Mary, ok." Tom says just before Dave came into earshot. He steps back as Dave approaches Simon from behind. "Hey, Mr. S, don't be too hard on him, it wasn't his fault." He pleaded defensibly to Dave to show that he will stick up for his friend.

"Go home, Tom!" Dave said sternly to the teen chipmunk.

"Hey, I'm gone…don't worry about it!" Tom lifted his hands up in a 'surrender' position as he continues to back away. "See ya around, Simon, I hope." He trailed off in a whisper after turning around to walk away.

"Yeah," Simon said with a distant expression – he knew what was coming next.

When Tom was half way down the block Dave then brought his attention down to Simon, whom was still facing away from him. "What's the matter, Simon? Didn't you hear me when I called out your name?"

"Yes Dave, I'm sure the whole block did!" Simon sarcastically answered. Then he starts taking another drag of the cigarette in his hand.

"Put that out!!" Dave growls a warning. "I don't want to ever see you smoking again!"

"Fine!" Simon answers as he throws the half finished bud onto the ground then stomps it dead.

"Simon, we are going home now to have a good long talk about a few things! Apparently when you were on that island you got away with so much that you have somehow forgotten you 'at home' rules!" Dave says as he points to the direction of home. Simon simply shrugs and follows Dave's lead.


	21. Chapter 21 Painful Losses

**Chapter 21: Painful Losses**

Simon sat on the couch watching TV, watching some evening programs. He started to flip through the channels in an absently manner while at the same time pondering what happened earlier in the afternoon. As predicted, Dave grounded him – again for lying and smoking. He was told that he was on a curfew from now on, especially for Friday when he will be going on his first date with Jeanette. Dave also told him that he had to go to school tomorrow, headache or not.

Simon lucked out when Dave announced that he had to go to the studio for a few hours shortly after Alvin and Theodore came home from school. This gave Simon a chance to relax and not receive any lectures for a while. While Alvin was upstairs playing music on his stereo, Theodore was making popcorn in the kitchen.

The one good thing about today was that he received a picture in the mail from Brenda. He lifted it to admire it for the eleventh time. It showed him with his four friends. Brenda's parents took it at the airport when the five teens were saying goodbye to each other. Simon let out a huge sigh before turning his attention back to the TV.

Theodore walked in with a bowl of popcorn and sat in a chair beside the couch. He was about to offer Simon some popcorn, but then remembers that he'd probably refuse it anyway. At this moment, Theodore was happy to see his brother home and grabbed a handful of popcorn and started munching away on them. Simon looked over to his younger brother and smiled at his innocents. If there was one thing Simon marveled most from his childhood was his brother's sweet, nurturing attitude towards life. He then turned back to the television. As Simon kept changing the channels he discovered that he didn't like anything that was on and turned to Theodore who is munching a mouthful of popcorn.

"Is it just me or did television decline rapidly in the past five years?"

Theodore swallowed his food before answering. "No, it pretty much went down hill!"

Both brothers looked at each other and chuckled. Simon then tried one final attempt to find something to watch. As he channel surfed something caught his eye. He quickly went back to the station, turned up the volume, and then dropped the remote in shock. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Theodore caught his brother's expression and turned to the TV to see what was so startling.

A news reporter started talking about a death that happened to one of the survived kidnapped victims from Founder's Island. The report showed a picture of a male teen chipmunk. Simon recognized it immediately to be Brain's. "…The young chipmunk from Canada went into a corner store with a gun earlier today. He then started to make threats to everyone there. When the cops came in, the young teen attempted to fire the weapon at them. They fired back and shot him dead at the scene. A few cops were injured, but not killed. Friends and families are baffled on what could have caused the young chipmunk to react in such a violent way…"

Simon fell back into the couch, unable to speak or move. He knew why Brian would react that way. His stomach was tied up in knots. How could this happen? Why couldn't he be there for him when he needed his friends the most? His chest hurt so badly that Simon thought it was going to implode. Again he looked down at the picture in his hand and nearly broke out in tears. Nothing was making sense – it's like everything had become a nightmare and why doesn't he wake up soon. But no, it's real – _too real_.

It was obvious to Theodore that the chipmunk on the TV was one of the friends Simon talked about. He wasn't sure what to say to his now distressed brother. The young pudgy chipmunk thought hard to figure out what Simon could be going through at this moment. He felt pain and sorrow from his older, smarter brother. Theodore was about to say something when the phone rang. Seeing that his brother was not about to move from his spot he answered the phone. The caller is Renee and she's crying as she asked for Simon. Theodore reached over and handed Simon the phone. Slowly, Simon accepted the phone and put it up to his ear. Theodore could tell that Simon was trying so hard to hold back his tears as he began to talk with his upset friend.

"Hello…I know…I'm just seeing it on the news now. …What? …I'll be right there!" Simon quickly hung up the phone, got off the couch, and started heading for the door. "Theodore, I have to go!"

Simon was getting his coat on and putting the picture in one of the inner pockets when Theodore chased after him. "But you can't leave now! Dave will be home soon and we're going to have dinner!"

"I know, but you saw the news report. And I'm afraid Tom is not taking this news too well. I have to go over to him right away before he does something drastic. Tell Dave I'll try to be home before my curfew! Again I'm sorry, this is an emergency!" With that Simon left the house and ran down the street.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**EARLY FRIDAY MORNING,**

**AT THE MEDICAL RESEARCH CENTER**

Detectives McCormick and Costar wait in an office, they managed to get a meeting with the Senior Doctor of the medical research team. The staff is going over the cure for the children that would survive from Founder's Island. Costar begins to tap his finger on the arm of his chair as he becomes more and more annoyed at the fact that it has been over fifteen minutes and the doctor still hasn't shown up yet. McCormick, trying so hard not to let the tapping of Costars finger affected her, meditates in order to stay calm. She was really getting torn apart with all the losses that were tied to the 'Founder's Island' case.

"Where is he?" Costar finally snapped.

"He'll be here." McCormick said after taking a deep relaxing meditated breath.

Costar looks at his partner worriedly. He knew she was doing her best to stay calm. "How are you holding up?" Costar finally asked.

"I'll be alright." She lied as she opened up her eyes to look up at Costar.

Costar had to smile at her, though. She has shown great courage and strength against all odds. He remembered the first day he was partnered with her. The Captain called him to the office and said that he would be partnered with a female chipmunk fresh from the academe. Costar almost started rolling on the floor laughing. Who'd thought such a creature, half his size, would be able to handle herself in a heroically manner, and against the most dangerous situations. Their first case had been difficult, but not as intensely involved as this one.

She had certainly proven herself to be quite the partner to him. They've been working together for over six years, a whole year before they were put on the 'Founders Island' case. At first thought it was thought that it would just be a random children's kidnapping case, until they found connections around the world. It really gotten suspicious when they found a child's body all torn up then suddenly shortly after they were 'let off' the case. That didn't stop these two, they were determined to solve the mystery. They still are now, and with the help of the surviving children from the island, it would make the case easier to solve – they hoped.

Just then the doctor finally comes through the door. "Thank you for waiting." He said as he walked past the detectives to sits down in his chair behind his desk. "I was just finishing up a meeting we had this morning." As soon as he is sat comfortably in his seat he places his hands on his desk and folds them neatly together. "So, what can I do for you two?"

"Well," Costar began to say. "An update on the cure would be nice."

"I'm afraid such information is classified." The doctor announced suspiciously.

"Classified?" McCormick screeched – her calmness completely gone. "Are you nuts? We are talking about children's lives here! I mean we already lost one of the chipmunk survivors yesterday…"

"Two…" Costar sorely admitted.

"What?" McCormick turns in shock to her partner. "When?"

"The Captain called me in the early hours of the morning and told me. The one we dropped off in England jumped off a cliff six hours after the one in Canada had gone crazy and tried to shoot everyone with a gun. I was going to tell you after our business here."

McCormick didn't know whom she should be shocked at more, the doctor for his lack of concern in this situation, or her partner that had kept important information from her. She turned to the doctor and said. "I certainly hope that you are proud of yourself. How dare you let innocent children die like this? Are you going to just sit there and let the rest die off too?"

"Detectives, I assure you that I'm doing all I can in my power to work as fast as 'humanly' possible. You did say that 'kids' came up with this cerium, so we are not sure if it will be appropriate to take any risks with it." The doctor said in an almost cold attitude.

"We are talking about _kids_ that died to bring us this cure! And you are so ignorant that you will not trust that these children are in fact quite smart and achieved something that you and your 'team' couldn't in years!" McCormick snapped. She looked as if she was going to reach over the desk and strangle the incompetent doctor.

"Look, doctor! We just ask you to speed things up a bit, before anymore of these children end up dead." Costar said placing a hand on McCormick's shoulder in order to calm her down.

"Tell you what. We will try to finish our examination of this cure by the middle of next week." The doctor announced.

"Try sooner! Like, before the weekend!" Costar growled as he then guided his partner out of the room. He was becoming quite disgusted with looking at the doctor.

After the detectives left, the doctor forward eyebrows and made a small, evil smirk in the corner of his mouth. "There shall be no survivors, I'm afraid." He hissed quietly

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The Detectives storm out of the Medical Research Center, and they head straight for their car. "How could this be happening?" McCormick whined when she stopped near the side of the car. She looked up at Costar as he stopped beside her.

"I don't know." Costar said, not looking at her.

"So many young lives. Just taken before they could really appreciate life. It's just not fair! Why were we so naive to just hand them the cure in the first place? I knew we should have kept it hidden till we had the chipmunks off the Island first. Then we could have given it to them before they were taken to their homes." McCormick said as she mentally punished herself.

"I know." Costar says as he bows his head for all the lost lives.

McCormick looked up at Costar then asked. "What about that one boy that they found in an ally of Seattle's streets? The one they brought in while we were questioning the girl, Mary. Any update on his condition?"

"As far as I know…he's still in a coma." Costar then shook his head and looks at his partner again. "It doesn't look good for him, I'm afraid."

"I feel so helpless." McCormick admitted.

"We can only do our best. I mean we have done more then any other detectives on this case already. All we can do is keep pushing the doctors to move faster and to give up the cure before its too late."

"You're right." McCormick nodded in agreement.

"Come on, I'll buy you a herbal tea and we can head back to the station. Maybe we can talk to the Captain about getting a warrant so we can just take the cure off these doctors hands and give it to the children that desperately need it ourselves."

"Ok." The female chipmunk says as she then opens the door and gets into the passenger side of the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**FRIDAY, MID-MORNING,**

**EDISON HIGH**

Simon opened his locker to pick up some books for his next class. He just closed the locker when a newspaper clipping was slammed on the door in front of his face. He suddenly becomes shocked at what he was reading. The title read 'Kidnapped Survivor from London commits suicide'. It had a picture of Brenda beside the story.

He looks over to who was holding the paper and it was Tom. Simon could tell that he was taking this news as bad, if not worse then when they found out about Brian's death. It seemed that when any of their friends die a part of him dies too. 'He's been crying,' Simon estimated when he looked in his friend's eyes.

"'She couldn't live without him.' 'She felt bad that she couldn't be there for him before he went crazy'." Tom said as he quoted a few sentences from the report based on a note she left before jumping off the cliff. "She always wanted to fly…" He then said, not really trying to joke about the situation. Looking again at the clipping in his hand – the tears were threatening to fall from his eyes again.

"Does Renee know?" Simon asked when he finally found his voice.

Without saying a word Tom nodded his head 'yes'. His face showed such grief and despair. "I'm really worried, Simon. Renee is getting worse with all the drugs she's been taking. I had to walk her home this morning because she was so high she could barely walk. I hate to say it, but were dropping like flies." Tom stopped to wipe away tears that had been forming in his eyes. "It's just like that saying 'United we stand, divided we fall!' I mean, first Brian, than Brenda, who's next! I can't take it anymore!" He pauses for a moment and looked at Simon right in the eyes. "You know we have to leave! We have to go back to the Island. We need to go this weekend, no more delaying."

Simon looked at him in shock.

"Think about it if we stay here we will die! At least on the Island we could survive on the 'slop' at least until we could create a cure ourselves!" Tom again paused for a moment then added. "The Founders were right! We cannot survive outside of the island. We have no choice. Simon, I can't bare to lose another friend."

Simon gave it some thought. What Tom said made sense, but he didn't want to leave his family, especially now that he and Jeanette were beginning to really hit it off. His feelings for her were becoming stronger every moment he is with her. How could this be happening? He was going to go on his first one on one date with her tonight. Simon looked up at his friend that obviously looked stressed about the whole thing. Simon let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I'll think about it!" He finally said and reluctantly heads to his next class.

Tom watched his friend walk away and looked down at the news clipping still in his hand. "Who will be next? Huh?" He yelled out to Simon. Then after slamming one of the lockers with his fist, he walked out of the school to do some deep thinking.


	22. Chapter 22 The Date

**Chapter 22: The Date**

**THAT EVENING**

Whether it might have been a smart move or not Simon decided to go his date with Jeanette anyway. They went to see a movie that came out a few weeks ago. It was all right, because Simon wasn't in the mood to be in a crowded theater of a new released movie. After the movie was over, Jeanette and Simon walked out of the theater and down the street. Simon didn't say much before, during, or even after the movie. His mind was on his friends and what he and Tom talked about earlier that day.

Whenever Jeanette asked Simon anything, she would almost have to repeat it. This worried her, she knew something was wrong and Simon wasn't telling her anything. She tried earlier to apologize for the losses of his friends, and even suggested that they not go to a movie, instead they could sit and talk about it and perhaps watch a video at home. Simon decided to be strong about it and that a movie might help take his mind off with what is happening in his life right now. Unfortunately, it wasn't really working. All he could do was focus on his friends.

The two of them walked past the park that they went to a week ago and saw Tom and Renee sitting at the Jungle Gym. Tom looked up and sees Simon and Jeanette standing on the sidewalk staring back at him and Renee. Both Tom and Simon stared at each other with such focus that they start to exchange thoughts. Finally Simon let out a sigh and turned to Jeanette. "I have to talk to Tom for a bit, is that ok?"

Jeanette tried her best to politely smile and nodded an, 'ok'. She was told that Simon was not allowed to really see Tom and Renee, but she also knew that they had just lost two very good friends yesterday and it was really showing in Simon.

As soon as they made their way to the Jungle Gym, Tom hands Simon a beer and offers one to Jeanette. She politely refuses and sits on one of the swings feeling a little left out. Renee, who was at this point laying down on the higher lever of the Jungle Gym, lifts her head and notices Jeanette looking a little bummed on one of the swings. The red headed Chipette stands up and leaps off her perch in an acrobatic move. Being that she was so out of it, the flip nearly caused her to completely lose her balance as she landed. Tom and Simon watched her with worry when she did this move, but she got her footing again and begin to stagger over to Jeanette.

"Hay, What's up?" Renee asked as she flopped herself on the swing next to Jeanette.

Jeanette looks at Renee and notices that there's something wrong with her. "Are you drunk?"

Renee lets out chuckle. "I like you! You are so observant and I mean that in a good way! That is why I see that you are a perfect match for Simon." She then smiles in a cocky way. "I'm also a little high too, but who's counting!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Renee asked playfully as she attempted to swing on her swing.

"I mean…this, drinking, smoking, and doing drugs. I can smell it all over you." Jeanette said, sniffing the air around Renee.

"Oh, really?" She asks as she too starts sniffing herself. "Well, to be honest. It helps to numb the pain I feel." Renee said in a more serious tone.

"Pain?"

"Yeah, the pain that I suffered on the island and the two most closes friends I just lost." Renee paused for a bit as she remembered Brian and Brenda then remembered the other reason. "…Not to mention our brains have been chemically altered. And since we are not able to receive the required substance in order to control it, we are doomed to die. Right now, me and the boys are in a lot of physical and mental pain."

"WHAT??"

"Simon didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"I guess he didn't want you to worry. Hey, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take you by surprise like that. We are still getting use to the fact that we are no longer going to see Brian and Brenda ever again. I really miss them, they were like family to me." Renee started to cry with the feeling of loss in her heart.

"I'm sorry!" Jeanette placed a hand on Renee's shoulder to try to comfort her.

"Tom isn't fairing to well with the loss of our friends either." Renee says with her eyes not leaving the ground. "He's so upset that he can't even pretend to be strong anymore."

Jeanette looked up to where Simon sat with Tom on the Jungle gym and saw that Renee is right. A sad expression came over Jeanette as she watched Simon stroking his friends back for support. Tom berried his face in his hands that leaned up from his lap. By the appearance of this scene, Tom indeed looked like he was crying.

Her heart went out to them.

"Both of them feel that if somehow we can get back to the Island we can survive long enough to work on a cure for our condition." Renee finally said with her eyes still focusing on the ground. "That's if we can make it, I don't know if I have the strength. I'm so tired." She said as she slowly lifted her head to gaze up at Jeanette.

Jeanette looked into Renee's eyes and saw practically no life in them. She watched as the once perky Chipette gently swung herself after drawing her eyes back to the ground. She looked so sad and alone. Without knowing on what else to say, Jeanette gently put her hand on Renee's shoulder and waited for her to look up at her again. "It'll be alright, Renee. I have faith in you."

Renee slowly smiled back at Jeanette, for the first time she had a friend, besides Brenda, that understood her. "Thanks Jeanette." But Renee couldn't hide her frown that once again appeared on her face and slowly turned away and back towards the ground.

Just then two shadows came up to them, it was Simon and Tom. Simon pointed to his watch that Dave gave him, so that he wouldn't be 'late' again, and said, "It's getting late! I better get you home before Miss. Miller gets upset."

Jeanette nods in agreement and got off the swing. "It was great talking with you Renee. I hope we could do this again sometime."

"Me too!" Renee replied with a slight smile. Tom then walked up to her and starts to help her off the swing.

"Come on, Love; time to get you home."

"Awe, but I just want to stay in your arms forever!" Renee said, trying to give Tom a huge hug.

Simon and Jeanette watched the scene as Tom failed to get Renee on to her feet, so he decided it would be easier to just carry her away. "Wee!" Renee squeals and giggles as Tom sweeps her off her feet. "Later," he told Simon and Jeanette as he began to walk off with his love in his arms like a damsel in distress.

Jeanette couldn't help but to giggle a little at the silliness that was displayed in front of them. Simon just grinned. The two young loves looked at each other and walked off holding hands.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Simon and Jeanette were almost home, when Simon suddenly stopped and looked at Jeanette.

"Jeanette, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure," she answered as she stood to wait to see on what he had to say.

Simon looked around and saw that no one was near and looked back at Jeanette. "Come on." He usurer her to follow him towards the window that lead to the basement of the Seville home, Simon's old libratory. They crawled in through the window and they took off their jackets before sitting down on the old couch.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Simon reached over and pulled out a small bottle of Whisky from the inner pocket of his jacket. Tom gave it to him while Jeanette was talking to Renee on the swings. He twisted the top off and took a sip. Afterwards, it helped him to build enough courage to finally talk to Jeanette.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been much of a date."

"That's ok. You have been through a lot, loosing your friends and all. Renee and I had a good talk about what has been going on with you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"She explained that you guys were dying. Also she said that you are going to try to get back to the island. She also mentioned your condition and that you need to create a cure for it."

"Oh, I guess I should have mentioned that to you earlier. Honestly, I don't know how to explain it. Anytime I wanted to say something I would have this echo in my head that would be so strenuous that I just can't seem to focus on what I want to say. This whole thing scars me. Sometimes I feel so alone around here. More so now, then I ever was when I was a kid."

Jeanette remembered as a child that no one really understood Simon. He was always into his science experiments and schoolwork. There were times when she could tell that Simon felt alienated from everyone around him, like he didn't belong with his friends and family, especially towards Alvin and even Theodore. "Your not alone, Simon. You have your friends…your family…and me." Jeanette finished saying in almost shy expression.

Simon paused for a bit. He didn't really know how to respond to that, but then he just blurted out… "We are going to leave tomorrow night, Jeanette."

"Oh." She squeaked. It hit her like a tone of bricks. Jeanette knew Simon didn't mean for it to come out like that. It really wasn't what she had planed in a relationship. Just when things were looking good for the two of them, they are now going to have to say 'goodbye'. She looked over to Simon with sympathy and concern.

Simon sat nervously and was about to take another sip from the bottle when Jeanette reached over and took the bottle away from him.

"Your never alone, Simon." She said with a voice of sympathy and reason. She closed her eyes and took a sip from the bottle as she struggled to swallow the strong flavored beverage she made a discussed face. After she forced drink down she looked back at Simon before taking another sip.

The bottle was almost to touch her lips when Simon gently pulled it away. That was when Jeanette notices some of the scars on his wrists. She winced as she could imagine how much it must of hurt. After reclaiming the bottle, she places it beside the couch and grabs Simon's wrists. As she bends forward she pulled back his sleeve and gently kissed his scars on right arm, Simon looked away with uncertainty.

When Jeanette bent over to kiss the other wrist she felt his other hand touch her cheek. She looked up into Simon's eyes. Slowly their faces moved closer until their lips touched.

Jeanette could feel Simon's bottom lip tremble. With her free hand she reached up and touched his hair. Simon slowly removed his hand from her cheek and reached down to her thigh and gently began to stroke it.

The touch took Jeanette by surprise and gasped a breath. Simon's eyes suddenly became wide and quickly moved away from Jeanette in fear that he did something wrong.

"I'm s-s…s-s…sorry!" Simon stuttered.

Realizing that he was more scared and confused then she was, Jeanette decided to comfort him and to let him know that it ok.

"It's ok, Simon!" Jeanette leaned forward and kissed Simon on the forehead. "I don't mind!" Then she kissed him on the cheek. She looked into his eyes and slowly Simon moved forward and kissed Jeanette on the lips again. He was unsure what was happening to him. All he knew was that he felt strange, his heart was beating faster and the urge to move closer to Jeanette was becoming stronger. Simon's brain was calculating many things, but most importantly was calculating Jeanette's needs, he had a rough idea on what he wanted, but also knew that if it wasn't done right he may hurt Jeanette. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Ever so carefully, and still very nervous, Simon and Jeanette leaned back into the couch and kissed each other patiently and aloud their love to guide them.


	23. Chapter 23 Gullible Jeanette

**Chapter 23: Gullible Jeanette**

**NEXT MORNING**

Jeanette awoke to the sound of birds singing outside, she opened her eyes with a smile, and then realized that she was still in Simon's basement. 'Oh nuts, it's almost dawn.' She gasped as she thought to herself.

Without trying to disturb Simon's peaceful slumber she got up. It was a little tricky since Simon had his arm over her waist, but she managed to carefully lift it while she slid to her left and off the couch. She was about to reach for the window when she heard Simon's voice let out a groan. "Jeanette?" he asked.

She turned and saw Simon looking up at her like he just did something horribly wrong. Jeanette wanted him to know that he didn't do anything wrong and walked back to bend down and kisses him on the lips. When the young lovers pulled away from each other, Simon felt he needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

"No, you haven't." Again she kissed him on the forehead. "I hold no regrets." She places a hand on his cheek and gives him a reassuring smile. "I love you, Simon."

"I…love you too."

Jeanette then got up and crawled out the window and Simon rolled over to find the bottle of Whisky that Jeanette put aside last night and took a drink from it. He hated waking up with the pain caused by the chemical imbalance of his enhanced brain. "What is wrong with me?" He asked himself. Simon knew all too well, that he wasn't acting like his normal self, he felt bad for what he did to Jeanette. It took so much for him to hide the pain from Jeanette, even though Simon loved his family and Jeanette, he knew that he would not survive much longer if he stayed.

He figured that he'd wait until the pain settles down before going upstairs to clean up and of course confront his family about returning home late, again. Dave was forgiving the other night due to the fact he had lost his friend and had to go calm down Tom. This time was different. He had a curfew and had to be home no later 11pm. Simon was sure Dave was not going to be so lenient, and could just hear the lecture he will receive. But that was the least of Simon's problems. He still was not sure how he was going to tell them about the fact that he's dying and is not sure how much longer he may have left to live.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**THE MILLER'S HOME, **

Jeanette made it inside her home and upstairs without making a sound. She goes into the bathroom and washes up and brushes her teeth, mainly to get rid of the Whisky taste and smell from her mouth. Carefully, she then tip-toes in her bedroom and climbs under her covers ever so quietly that she wouldn't disturb her two sisters that are sleeping in the beds beside hers.

She was about to take off her glasses and place them on the table beside her bed, when she heard Brittany's voice spoke up in a grumpy tone.

"Did you have a good time?"

Jeanette nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. She yelped and turned to face her sister that was leaning against her pillow.

"B-B-Brittany. I'm sorry if woke you."

"Don't bother apologizing. I barely slept all night."

"You were worried about me?" Jeanette replied in a surprising tone as she placed her glasses back on her face. She had never seen her sister look so concerned towards anyone before.

"Of course I was worried about you. You're my sister." Brittany speaks as she sits up in a full upright position.

"Where were you Jeanette?" Eleanor said as lifted her head from her pillow. Obviously she too was already awake when Jeanette came in.

"I was on a date with Simon. We went to a movie."

"We know that! Where did you go _after_ the movie?" Brittany asked. She hopped off her bed and wondered up to her young, klutzy sister.

"Well, we walked to the park and ran into Tom and Renee there." Jeanette said nervously. She hated being corned like this.

"Then what?" Eleanor butted in. She also got up and walked over to her sister's bed, especially when she heard Tom and Renee's names…the ones that Simon was told to stay away from.

"Then we talked for a bit, and then Simon and I left." Jeanette took a deep sigh and wished that this discussion would just end.

"Where did you guys go afterwards?" Brittany said in a hurried tone.

"We decided to talk for a bit, so we went to Simon's old laboratory in the basement of his home."

Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other with suspicion of what might have happened in that basement. Then they both looked at Jeanette and could tell that she was leaving something out in her story.

"What exactly did you two do down in the basement?" Eleanor asked.

"N-n-nothing! We just talked. …And then we fell asleep. I woke up just when the birds began to sing and came home." Jeanette was beginning to feel so nervous that she started to fidget with her hands.

"Jeanette, don't lie to us!" Brittany barked.

"Just tell us what happened, Jeanette. We'll understand." Eleanor said in a nurturing, but concerned tone.

Jeanette bit her bottom lip, she suddenly felt dirty and uncomfortable. "We kissed." She slowly began to admit in a very quiet tone. "Then one thing sort of lead to another and…" She started to have problems filling in the rest. She turned away nervously and looked at the floor.

"Are you saying that you two…" Eleanor tried to say it but the words couldn't really come out either. Jeanette looked up at her younger sister and just nodded at her.

"You did _'it'_?" Brittany interrupted in a shocked tone. "Oh, Jeanette! How can you be so gullible?"

"No, you don't understand!" Jeanette protested.

"What's there not to understand? Simon _**took advantage**_ of you!"

"No, h-he didn't, Brittany! He wouldn't do that!" The tears began to escape from Jeanette's face.

"I'm betting he would, Jeanette! He changed! He's not the same Simon we knew five years ago. I mean think about it, he drinks, smokes, cuts classes, who knows…maybe he's doing drugs too! Five years ago he'd never do any of those things. I kept telling you that your compassion for everyone will end up getting you into trouble someday…now look, I was right!" Brittany preached.

"Simon and the others are dying, ok!" Jeanette blurted not knowing what else to say. "The 'Founders' from the Island did something to their brains to make them even smarter. Simon and the others are suffering now, because they cannot receive some stuff that would help stabilize the chemicals in their bodies! They already lost two of their friends because of this. If they are unable to come up with a cure soon they could all die!"

"So he's making up stories to fulfill his desires now? Not only that, but using the deaths of the other two chipmunks from that island as an excuse to gain sympathy?" Needless to say, Brittany was not impressed with any of this.

"No!!" Jeanette began to wail. She covered her face in shame as more tears fell from her eyes.

"It's ok, Jeanette. We all make mistakes." Eleanor said trying to comfort Jeanette while sitting beside her and stroking her back.

Brittany stopped when she realized that she was hurting her sister more. She leaned over and places her hand on Jeanette's other shoulder. "I think it would be best if you wouldn't see Simon anymore. He's done enough damage to himself. There is no sense in letting him try to drag you down with him."

Brittany waited until Jeanette stopped crying long enough to look up at her before continuing. "You know I'm right, Jeanette. Look, I'm sorry. I just wish that this didn't happen to you. But we all learn our lessons the hard way."

Jeanette hung her head as she continued to cry. She knew Simon wouldn't make up a lie like that, no matter how much he has changed on the outside. 'Brittany doesn't understand what Simon and his friends are going through. Not only that, Simon and the others will be leaving back to the Island tonight.' She thought. Jeanette didn't want to say anything more in fear that her sisters would hold it against her, so the three of them just sat on her bed until Jeanette could stop crying.


	24. Chapter 24 That Can't be my Brother

**Chapter 24: That Can't Be My Brother**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The phone rang and Alvin answered it in the kitchen. Right away he recognizes the voice to be Brittany's. "Hi, Brittany, what's up?" He asks. "No, Brittany…I don't know what time Jeanette came home last night…" He stood there for a moment trying to make sense of what Brittany was squawking about. "I know, we are still waiting for Si…" That's when Simon opens the basement door and slowly makes his through. "Oh, never mind, he just waddled in…" Alvin saw that his brother's face had a pale, clammy look to it as he walks past him. Instantly he then notices the smell of alcohol on Simon and began to glare in frustration. "Hang on, Brittany…" He places a hand on the speaker end of the phone and turns to his brother. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alvin yells at Simon.

"Downstairs…fell asleep…sorry." Simon mutters as he staggers away and heads to the upstairs bathroom.

Alvin breathed out a growl before bringing the phone back to his ear. "Brittany…I'll be right over." And with that, Alvin hangs up the phone then grabs his jacket and heads over to the Chipettes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**FOURTY MINUTES LATER**

When Alvin left the Miller's, he was not only as disappointed as Brittany was that Simon would take advantage of Jeanette, he was angered by the thought. As he stormed back to his own house, he wondered to himself 'What ever happened to the smart responsible brother? Where is the brother who would usually be the one to bail _me_ out of trouble, not the other way around?'

As soon as he got home, Alvin went straight to his room to find Simon. Instead, he found Theodore, sitting on his bed, nervously wringing his hands together.

"Where is that brother of _yours_?" Alvin immediately demanded.

Theodore jumped off his bed. "W-W-Well..." he began, "As you know, Simon finally came in shortly before you left to see Brittany. Then Miss. Miller called a few minutes later, and boy, did she sound mad when she talked to Dave. I don't know what they were talking about, but I knew it had something to do with Simon and Jeanette coming home late last night…or should I say, this morning? After Dave talked to Miss. Miller, he went to get Simon out of the Bathroom and two of them had another big fight…Well, D-Dave yelled, while Simon just sort of sat there listening…I think it was because Simon smelled like alcohol again…"

"Get to the point, Theodore!" Alvin said with an impatient tone as he places his fist on his hips. "Where is Simon now?"

"Um…A-a-after Dave left for the studio; I went downstairs to see what happened. I tried to talk to Simon, but I just didn't know what to say, and h-h-he just…left." He finally finished with a shrug in his shoulders.

"Left? As in…left the house?"

"Yeah…I haven't heard from him since." Theodore let out a big sigh. "I'm so worried about him Alvin; he wasn't looking too good at all! A-and, Dave won't be gone long. When he gets back, he's going to be so mad. He told Simon to stay here till he got home."

"Dave's not the only one here mad at Simon..." Alvin growled. He tore off his jacket and tossed it hard on his bed, and then he began pacing the room. "_Your_ brother has really crossed the line this time!"

"Now, wait a minute, Alvin. We don't know what's really wrong with Simon, so we shouldn't be making any snappy judgments." Theodore spoke up on behalf of his brother. Alvin stopped pacing and cast his gaze at Theodore, instantly making him nervous. "Maybe this is all just a big m-m-misunderstanding." Theodore stuttered.

"A big misunderstanding?" Started Alvin, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Theodore, do you even know what your brother did last night?"

"Well, I thought that he was on a date with Jeanette last night?" Theodore answered.

"It was more then that, Theodore!" Alvin explained. "He used her!"

"For what?" Theodore asked. His trademark innocence was not allowing him to understand.

Alvin slapped his forehead in frustration before continuing. "What do you think?" Alvin whispered forcefully. "He _used_ her!! You know in a more _seductive _way..."

Theodore thought about it for a moment, and then suddenly his eyes went wide. "What?" He gasped.

"I just got back from talking with Brittany. It's true!" Alvin explained. "Miss. Miller was even in an uproar with all of this. When I got to Brittany's, she was yelling to Dave over the phone as you were saying!"

"No! I can't believe it!" Theodore said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I won't believe it!"

"Theodore, wake up and smell the coffee! Simon has turned into a completely different person!"

"I don't care!" Theodore insisted. "Simon is still our brother, and I refuse to believe that he'd ever do something like that!"

Alvin sighed. He didn't know how to make Theodore understand without upsetting him further, so he just decided to leave it alone. A silence fell over the room. Alvin continued to pace in thought. Theodore sat again on his bed and sniffed back tears. All of this information was overwhelming him, emotionally, and as hard as he tried to focus his mind, he just couldn't find a solution.

"We have to do something, Alvin." Theodore finally said, looking up again. "We have to find a way to help Simon. He _is_ our brother, after all!"

"Oh, I'm going to do something, alright!" Alvin firmly stated. "I'm going to go out there to find Simon, and when I do, I'm going to bring him back here and straighten him out for good!" Alvin pounded his fist into his left palm for emphasis.

"That's it!" Theodore said, perking up.

"Huh?" Alvin turned to Theodore, not too sure what he meant by what he said.

"You go bring Simon home, and in the meanwhile, I'll fix us up something good to eat! W-w-well, I'll make Simon some tea or broth…or something, since he no longer likes food for some reason. Then, over lunch, we'll talk this thing out, and show Simon that everything's going to be alright!" Theodore was so pleased that a solution had presented itself, and he smiled over at Alvin, who picked up his jacket and put it on again.

"Yes, Theodore. You stay here and cook up a storm!" Alvin said sarcastically as he headed for the bedroom door.

"Good luck, Alvin!" Theodore called out, completely missing Alvin's sarcastic tone. "Oh, and Alvin?" He added, making Alvin pause at the door and looking back at his chubby brother.

"What is it, Theodore?" He asked

"You don't hate Simon now, do you?" Theodore asked timidly.

Alvin was taken aback by the question. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I know that Simon doesn't mean to act this way, I realize he's done some terrible things this past week. Being what you just told me, would top the cake, but that doesn't mean you would disown him, right Alvin?" Theodore explained with a concerned voice and a wounded puppy-dog expression on his face.

Alvin opened his mouth to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat. He realized that Theodore had a point. He thought the point over for a moment. "Don't worry, Theodore. I'll go find Simon and bring him home. Then, together we can solve this whole problem."

"Great!" Theodore cheered as he watched Alvin make his way down the stairs and out the front door. He had a really good feeling that, after lunch, everything was going to be all right.

Alvin stepped out into the street. In his mind, he knew that this time, it was up to him. He would have to be the responsible one. He resolved that, one way or another, just like Simon had did for him countless times in the past, he would be the one to pull his brother out of the mess he was in.


	25. Chapter 25 Conflict

**Chapter 25: Conflict**

**HALF HOUR LATER**

Alvin never felt so determined or so fired up before in his life. He was going to find Simon one way or another, and heaven help the poor, unfortunate soul that would stand in his way!

He started to check out the park, which was one of the places he thought Simon might be at. It didn't take long until he found someone. Alvin's blood boiled as he saw Tom sitting on a bench. The older chipmunk teen was having a smoke; his eyes were cast down to the ground. Alvin walked up to him and hovered over him until Tom slowly looked up at him.

"Where's my brother?" Alvin demanded.

"I don't know where he is." Tom calmly replied, looking back down again. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small silver container.

"What's that?" Alvin asked.

"It's called a flask, you moron." Tom muttered under his breath before taking a sip then re-screwing the lid and pocketing the container again.

Alvin knew that he was drinking some kind of alcohol. This angered Alvin even more.

"I'm only going to ask once more. You'd better tell me where Simon is, or I'm going to…"

"Or you're going to do what…beat me up?" Tom asked strongly as he stood up and looked down into Alvin's eyes. "You know Alvin, you make me laugh! Do you actually think I'd do anything to hurt Simon?"

Alvin didn't blink. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm on to your little game! I can see that you are trying to take my brother away from me and my family!"

"I never tried to take your brother anywhere! The Founders did! You know, them crazy kidnappers from the Island?" Tom shouted. "They took all of us from our homes and tried to make us believe that the Island was the only home where we belonged!" Tom stood silent for a moment. The expression on his face changed from anger to sadness as he slowly sat down again "And the scary thing is.... They could be right?" He gravely added as he buried his face in his hands.

"Did you have to turn my brother into a smoker and a drunk?"

"Try to understand this!" Tom growled threw his teeth. He was beginning to really hate Alvin and his assumptions. He again stood up to meet Alvin's gaze. "I didn't make your brother do anything! He made his own decisions! We all had to make our own decisions. We became a family in order to survive!"

"Look, Simon is not your brother." Alvin spat.

"Oh really." Tom retorted. "Tell me, were you there on the island when the Founders threaten and tortured your brother? How about when he felt sad and lone...were you there for him when he needed reassuring?" Tom paused for a moment. "Come to think about it, have you ever been there for any of you siblings."

"Now hold it right there. Just listen..."

"No, you listen. You were never there for your brothers, and you know why?"

Alvin didn't answer, he was afraid to. He glared; knowing that all he can do is stand there and hear what Tom had to say.

"I'll tell you why...because you only ever cared about yourself and what happens if you don't get what you want."

"That's not true." Alvin squeaked in defiance. He hated to admit that Tom had a point, and his eyes started to glisten with forming tears. There were moments from his childhood where he would go into a fit if things hadn't gone his way, especially if that thing had money and success involved.

"It is true. All you would ever do was take advantage of Simon's talents and smarts to aid you in your pathetic schemes. But I ask you, did you ever think about maybe of returning any of the favors Simon did for you?"

Again Alvin didn't answer, he slowly turned his glance towards the ground.

"No, of course not. That would take away of you own selfish needs. You have no any idea how lucky you really are. You've got two brothers, a dad that loves you, and a mom that, even though you don't get to see her too often, loves you just the same!"

Tom began to think about his life... before, during, and after being on the island. "I really never had a real family. Simon, Brian, Brenda and Renee _were_ my family. Not to mention Mary-Anne, Jeff, Rob and Mark. They were our mentors! They, too, were like a real family to me! Jeff had been the father that I always wanted..." His heart sunk, he wished he knew what had happened to Jeff and Mary and the others. He just had the sinking feeling that they were all dead.

With a deep breath, Tom shook his head. "I was an only child growing up with my parents. My mom died a year and a half before the Founders came for me. I never really had a relationship with my dad. I was always into books and studying for good grades, while he was mostly into upgrading his business." He scoffed at the irony of his words. "Like I said, you are so lucky to have a brother like Simon. He is the only one of few that understood me. He _is_ the brother I never had, he and Brian... Brenda and Renee were the sisters I never had. The five of us were inseparable. I would do anything for them…but…now, it's just the three of us." Tom trailed off in a weak tone of regret.

As Tom spoke, Alvin could only stand and listen. He slowly began to realize that Tom was scared.... hurting, even.

Tom slowly took one last drag from his cigarette, then tossed it on the ground and killed it with his foot.

"I hope you find your brother." Tom stated sincerely, looking back at Alvin. "Just to let you know... I would die for Simon. I love him. He's family to me." With that, Tom turned and walked away from Alvin.

Alvin watched him as he slowly disappeared around the corner. He stood there for a moment, lost in thought over what had just happened. Almost instantly, he had gone from wanting to punch Tom in the face, to feeling so sorry for him. Finally, Alvin snapped out of his deep thought, and his mind refocused on the task he had at hand. He glanced down at his watch. It was a few short minutes until noon. He sighed, then turned around and continued his search for Simon.


	26. Chapter 26 Dealing With Pressure

**Chapter 26: Dealing with Pressure**

Down the next block from the park, Simon had been walking aimlessly for a while now. His stomach churned. His heart pounded. His brain raced, thoughts were flying in and out without pause. He thought about Jeanette, and about what she meant to him. He thought about her sisters, Brittany and Eleanor. He thought about Dave, and his brothers Alvin and Theodore. He felt angry and embarrassed at how he had treated them all. He thought about Tom and Renee, and the situation they were in.... he thought about Brian and Brenda, and his heart sunk lower.

"Hey there, handsome! Penny for your thoughts?"

Those seven words brought Simon to a halt. He looked up, and smiled. Renee stood on the corner, just smiling back. She looked more sober now then she did last night, but still she looked paler then she did when they came off the island. The twinkle in her bright, green eyes that would glisten in the sunlight when she smiled seemed to be no longer there. Simon worried about her health. She was not looking that well at all.

"So, where are you headed off to?" Asked Renee.

"Oh, um..." Simon was unprepared for the question. He really didn't want to have to explain what he was thinking about, and his mind immediately evaluated the situation and location he was in. "I was just heading over to the park." He pointed across the street. "I figured I might run into you or Tom there."

"Looks like you figured right!" Renee giggled.

"And what are you doing here?" Simon asked.

"Me? Oh..." Renee began. She also didn't want to give away her true intentions. "I'm just hanging out! I wanted to check out some of the specials in this store, here." She pointed at the Convenient Store that was on the corner they were on.

"Oh..." Simon replied. "Um... do you know what time it is? My watch, uh, had an accident." He said sheepishly as he remembered taking it off before washing his face this morning. When Dave, after talking to Miss. Miller, started banging on the bathroom door and ordered Simon to come out. It startled Simon enough to drop the watch in the toilet.

"It should be about noon." Renee casually replied, not even checking her watch. Instead, she looked up the street at the park. Simon also glanced down the street. They both watched as a group of five guys strolled out of the park and across the street in their direction.

"Um, Simon." Renee began, "Can you wait for me here, please?"

Simon looked back at her. "Well, sure...but..."

"Oh, don't worry." Renee interrupted as she reached over and reassuringly squeezed Simon's hand in hers. "Everything's okay." She then placed her hands in her pockets and walked over to the front of the convenient store.

Simon felt very uncomfortable as he watched the men walk up to her. The taller one of the group stood right in front of her and pulled something out of his pocket. Renee also pulled something out of her pocket and exchanged it quickly with what the man had. Simon began to glare; he began to realize what was happening.

Renee began to walk away as the man looked down into his hand. Then the man looks up and calls out. "Hey! Hold on there, cute stuff!"

Renee stopped and turned around, facing the man again. "This is light!" He said.

"No it's not!" Replied Renee. "It's all there, Johnny...honest!"

Johnny smiled and shook his head. "Hey, look. I told you last time. Daytime trade is very rare, and very risky, so if you can't wait till the sun goes down, then the price goes up! Now, where's the rest of my money?"

"Well..." Started Renee, "I don't have that much on me... I can get it for you, no sweat. Just give me one more day."

Johnny simply grinned and shook his head. "Nah, you gotta pay now!"

Renee stood silent. She had no idea what to say. Did he somehow know that she was leaving tonight? Her mind raced with all sorts of calculations on how she could handle this situation…all lead to a fight, which she so much was trying to avoid.

Johnny walked up to her again. "Look, sweet thing, you're a friend, so you don't have to worry." He said as he wrapped his arm around her, making her instantly uncomfortable. "Now, if you come with me, I'm sure we can work out some form of payment." He smiled.

"No!" Renee started to glare as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Without realizing, her eyes were starting to become dark and focused. She knew what he wanted and it was just something he was not going to get no matter what price he wanted for her 'stuff'. It was then that she sensed Simon approaching…

"Um... excuse me!" Everyone turned to look at Simon, who was walking in the direction where they stood in a cautious manner. "Maybe I can be of some assistance?" Simon said with a nervous grin.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Johnny warned. "Just mind your own business, alright? Come on, doll, let's go..." He added as he tried to walk away and pull Renee along with him.

"Look guys," Simon chimed, "I'm sure we can work out some type of arrangement."

One of the other men walked past Johnny, straight up to Simon, and grabbed him by the front of his blue shirt with his left hand. "How about I rearrange your face for you?" He threatened as another one of the men came up along his right side.

"See what you did, kid?" The other boy said. "You got Bobby here all upset. He don't like being upset. Ain't that right Bobby?"

"Shut up, Ted!" Bobby growled. His eyes stayed firmly focused on Simon.

"Heh, heh...come on now..." Simon politely said as he adjusted his glasses.

Johnny turned to the two remaining men behind him. "Nelson, Frankie, do me a favour and get rid of this clown. I ain't in the mood for this!" He simply said. The two nodded and started walking over towards Simon.

"No! Wait! Don't do this!" Pleaded Renee.

"I suggest we avoid violence, gentlemen?" Added Simon. His eyes slowly became focused and dark looking.

As Frankie and Nelson were approaching, out of nowhere, Alvin came crashing into the both of them with the fury of a football linesman, slamming them both into the wall of the store!

Simon and the other two men looked behind them, startled by what had just happened. "Oh, Alvin!" Simon sighed, rolling his eyes skyward. Then while his opponent still looked at the scene Alvin created, Simon grabbed the hand on his shirt with his right hand. With a simultaneously twist, he turned his attacker's wrist clockwise and pushed upward until he heard a snap. As Bobby cried out in pain, Simon reached out, and then backhanded him with his left fist, dropping him to the concrete.

Ted immediately spun back around towards Simon and drew a switchblade knife from his pocket with his right hand. In that instant, Simon lifted his left foot, and sharply side-kicked the inside of his right knee, then landed a hard right-fist cross to Ted's jaw, knocking him out.

The knife landed on the floor, right in view of Bobby. He reached out with his right hand in an attempt to grasp it. Simon simply placed his right foot in front of the inside of Bobby's outstretched forearm, then swept with his left foot to the outside of Bobby's elbow, immediately causing it to snap and bend the wrong way. Simon was now sure that Bobby wouldn't be able to pick up that knife with either hand. But to be on the safe side, Simon kicked the knife as far away from the two men he just floored and ran towards Alvin and the other two men that he charged into the wall.

Alvin, after slamming the two against the wall, immediately grabbed the man on his left. He punched Frankie in the face, and he dropped to the ground. Alvin climbed over him, and began to repeatedly slam his right fist into his face. Nelson, shaking off the impact of the wall, came up from behind, grabbed Alvin, and slammed him up against the wall. Then he began to drive his right fist repeatedly into Alvin's mid-section. Alvin doubled over and clutched his stomach in pain, and Nelson clasped his hands together and smashed downwards into Alvin's spine.

As the boys' fought, Johnny tried again to grab Renee and drag her from the scene. "Come on, Red, time for you payment." He snarled.

Renee, looking like she had quit enough with this guy, she placed her 'stuff' in her jean pocket, and grabs his hand from her right bicep and flipped him over her shoulder and slamming him hard onto the sidewalk. "If you touch me one more time, I'll rip off your limbs!" She growled. If there was one thing she didn't like to do was play the role of 'damsel in distress'. Only Tom would be her hero, however.

Simon jumped over the body of the dazed and bloodied Frankie. Before Nelson could do any more damage to the valiant, but now defenseless Alvin, Simon grabbed hold of him by the back with two hands, spun him around, and flung him threw the store's glass window. Nelson got up from behind the shattering glass, and stumbled away from the scene. Frankie got up and looked over on the road and saw a shiny object, it was the knife that Simon kicked away from Bobby. Slowly, Frankie made his way past the Seville brothers and picked up the knife.

Alvin, coughing from the pain in his stomach, looked up to see Simon staring back down at him. The look in his brother's eyes seems almost distant. Simon was shaking his head in disappointment and wonder. "Why is it that I always have to bail you out of trouble, Alvin?" He sighed.

Alvin was about to respond, when they both heard Renee shout. "Behind you!" They both turned to look at her. She was charging at them, full speed, then jumped high into the air, passed right by Simon, and landed a hard kick right to Frankie's throat! Frankie immediately dropped the knife he had in his hand. He clutched at his throat as he staggered backwards. She jumped up again, and threw out a roundhouse kick to his temple, knocking out Frankie for good.

Renee turned and walked over to the boys. "Are you two okay?" She asked with concern in her voice as she bent down to help Alvin get to his feet.

"What happened?" asked Alvin.

"Frankie, there, had a knife in his hand and tried to attack Simon from behind. I couldn't just stand there, I had to do something!" Renee explained as she looked into Simon face. "Better him then you. Right, handsome?" She asked him with a smile. All Simon could do was blush and smile back.

At that moment, they all heard a 'click'. Simon, immediately recognizing the sound, quickly he turned sharply. Making sure he was completely in front of Renee and Alvin, Simon stood solid in a fighting position ready to pounce like a ninja would, as Johnny pointed a gun at them.

"You chipmunks are good fighters!" He laughed. "You got guts! To bad it's about to get wasted!"

Simon didn't flinch. Renee looked up with a shocked expression as she held up Alvin, who was still in pain from being punched in the abdomen.

"C'mon, chipmunk! What are you going to do? Take a jump at me?" Johnny said, glaring into Simon's eyes. He could tell he was ready for more action.

Simon was quickly calculating all of his options. He knew that if he moved Johnny would shoot his gun. He knew that if he tried to dodge by ducking to the side, and then pounce, he'd leave Renee and Alvin open and unprotected...that defiantly were not acceptable. Then his eyes looked passed Johnny and the 9-millimeter weapon in his hand, and realized that he would not need to pounce at all. Simon began to grin in a mischievous manner.

Johnny noticed that Simon's gaze fell behind him and quickly spun around...right into the hands of Tom. In less then a moment, Tom had disarmed him and had him up against the wall by his throat.

"You picked the wrong chipmunk to point a gun at!" Tom spoke threw clenched teeth, as Johnny struggled against the right hand that was choking him. "And you know what? It's gonna cost you..." Tom finished as he raises the pistol to dealer's forehead with his left hand...

"Tom! Stop it!" Cried out Renee.

Tom momentarily focused his eyes on her, and then turned his attention back on the man that had been poisoning his girl for the past week. He focused his glare on him even harder now. Renee knew how much pain her love was going through and feared he had gone over the top this time.

At that moment, police sirens could be faintly heard, but they were getting stronger. "Tom, you know as much as I do that the last thing we need is to be caught by the police! Let it go…" Renee said urgently.

"Tom…" Simon started to say in a calm reassuring manner as well. "She's right, we don't need this on our hands. What we need is to get out of here…now!"

"Come on!" She ran up to Tom and tugged on his arm. "He's not worth it! Please, lets just go!" She pleaded. Tom closed his eyes he knew they were right. He then released his grip off of Johnny and with the gun still in his hand he ran off with Renee, Simon, and Alvin.

"We need to split up!" Renee announced in a hurried tone. She and Tom ran off in one direction and Simon and Alvin also took off in the opposite directions. Johnny lied on the concrete, choking and gasping for breath.

It wasn't until he reached the other side of the park when Alvin slowed down. He then collapsed under a tree, gasping for air and trying to take stock of what just happened. He was sure that he was safe now. He realized that this had become a lot more complicated then he had first thought, and that maybe he had gotten in way over his head. He marveled at just how well Simon and his friends could fight! He realized that Tom meant every word when he said that he would give his life for Simon. ...Then he realized that he had lost Simon all over again. He saw Simon jumped a fence without any trouble and disappeared before Alvin could catch up with him. Alvin let out a defeated sigh and struggled to get back up and headed for home.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Theodore looked at the kitchen wall clock. It read 12:45. He then looked down at the kitchen table that he had filled with all kinds of different food, and licked his lips in anticipation. "Oh, I wish they would get here sooner!" He mumbled to himself as he rested his head in his hands. "Well...maybe a little bite wouldn't hurt..."

He reached over and lifted a fork. He hesitated for a moment, and then summoning all his will power, he put the fork back down on the table. "No! I'm going to wait till my brothers get home!" He resolved.

At that moment, he heard the front door open and close. "Alvin? Simon? Is that you?" Theodore asked excitedly as he ran towards the front room. "Come on in, everybody! Lunch is ready! We've got sandwiches, and potato salad, and leftover lasagne, and I made some chicken broth for you, Simon!" Theodore stopped short when he saw Alvin, and only Alvin, leaning up against the front door.

"Alvin?" Asked Theodore. He started noticing that his brother looked like he was in a fight or something just by seeing a tear in his shirt and the way he held his stomach with his hand. "What happened?"

Alvin didn't look up. "Oh...nothing..." He quietly said.

Something about the way Alvin looked made Theodore fear the worst. "Alvin, this doesn't look like 'nothing'." He said addressing the fact he is still clutching his abdomen. "W-w-where's Simon?"

"I couldn't help him!" Alvin miserably mumbled. "He's beyond my help!"

"What do you mean? Alvin, where is Simon?" Theodore was almost in a panic.

Alvin's head snapped up. He looked into Theodore's panicking eyes. "Huh?"

"Alvin? Where is our brother?"

"I don't know." Alvin replied solemnly. He then walked off and began to climb the stairs.

"But, wait!" Cried Theodore. "Didn't you find, Simon?"

"I couldn't find him." Alvin flatly stated, not even bothering to stop. He couldn't bear to tell Theodore the truth. Would he even believe it? He could hardly believe it himself.

"But, what about MY LUNCH?" Theodore yelled.

"I'm not hungry, Theodore!" Alvin says back.

Theodore was about to ask more questions when he heard their bedroom door slam shut. "Boy, this eating problem Simon has is starting to spread." His heart sunk. He had been so excited at the thought that he could help make things better. Now, all those plans were dashed.

Theodore returned to the kitchen and sat back down, totally crushed. He looked at all the food he had prepared. He scooped up the fork again, speared a piece of the lasagna, and lifted it to his face. He could only stare at it for a moment, and then put the fork back down on his plate.

Theodore had lost his appetite. He sat at the kitchen table, alone, and hopefully waited for Simon to come home.


	27. Chapter 27 Trouble

**Chapter 27: Trouble**

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Simon waited until nightfall to return home. He snuck up into the tree house and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen he had in the back pocket from his jeans. Simon closed his eyes and remembered the conversation he had with Tom the night during the date he and Jeanette had. Both of them agreed that Renee was getting worse and they themselves weren't doing any better. They needed to get back to the island and fast.

After reopening his eyes, Simon then puts the piece of paper on the table beside him and with the pen in his right hand he began to write:

_Dear family,_

_Please forgive me. I had no idea that I have changed so much. The recent actions I have taken do indeed prove that fact. I have behaved in an irrational and irresponsible manner. Without realizing it, I have become the very person that I once thought I'd never become. _

_Again, I'm sorry, but I have to leave you. For how long, I don't know. It is mainly the fact I am dying and so are Tom and Renee. We have to go to where we can survive until we can come up a cure for our problem. I apologize that I did not confront you with this news sooner, but I had no way of telling you._

_Tom and Renee have been two of my closes friends and have been there for me more times then I can count. Now, I have to be there for them. I hope you would eventually understand someday, and if by fate I do not get see any of you again, I hope that you would remember me as the Simon I once was and not the Simon that I had become. _

_I love you all. _

_Simon._

_P.S._

_Please tell Jeanette that I'm sorry and that I love her!_

After Simon looked over the letter, and feeling completely satisfied with what he has written, he crept down from the tree house and walked up to the back door to the kitchen. He was about to touched the doorknob when the kitchen light came on. Staying out of sight, Simon pecked in the door window and saw Dave getting something out of the fridge.

Simon leaned against the side of the house away from the door window. He felt so bad, pretty much every other day since he came home he and Dave fought. 'I disserve to die after the way I've acted to my family.' He thought as he hung his head in shame.

As soon as Dave left to go back upstairs, Simon crept inside and up to the fridge and took one of the magnets and stuck the letter under it. Then he slowly moved towards the basement door and opened it to go downstairs. He walked up to the brick wall to move some of the loose bricks. Simon pulled out some money he had saved from his childhood. He counted up to $345.00 in cash. 'Amazing Alvin never found out about my secret hiding spot. After all of these years it's still here!' Simon pondered proudly. He quickly placed the brick back on its spot and grabbed his jacket from the couch where he tossed last night before sitting down with Jeanette. Then he crawled out the window and ran off to meet Tom and Renee.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Simon met his friends at the train station. They waited until the guard was out of sight a leapt into one of the car trains before it started to move out.

Inside the car the three friends smiled at their success on getting their first ride towards their destination. Renee's smile turned into a frown. The boys could tell that was in pain.

"You better take something to numb that pain!" Tom suggested.

Simon handed a bottle of rum he had in his bag, but Renee refused it and pulled out a joint from her pocket.

"This works a lot better!" Renee smirked. She lights it up and takes a deep inhale. Then She looks up at her love and her friend and exhales the substance. Almost immediately, she began to feel better.

Renee handed the joint to Tom and he accepted knowing all to well he was in great pain and was trying not to show it. After joining Renee in the bliss of the numb feeling the joint provided, he then looked at Simon. Tom knew even though Simon was trying not to show it either, he was in considerable about of pain and tried to numb it with the rum.

Tom showed him the joint and Simon froze. Simon wasn't thrilled with becoming an alcoholic and a smoker; the last thing he wanted was to get into drugs except that one time 'vacation' they had on the island. He was also shocked that Tom would suddenly start taking drugs too.

"I know what you're thinking, and this stuff does work better. Especially when you are in considerable amount of pain. I also know that you're in pain, Simon! You could never fool me!" Tom assured him. "Please, Simon! I'm worried about you!"

After thinking about it, Simon decided that he couldn't take the pain and accepted the joint. What else did he have to lose? He may not even live for much longer anyway. He moved the marijuana up to his lips and inhaled deeply and aloud the substance to take effect, then exhaled slowly.

A few hours later the train had stopped the three teens exited it and found themselves in a nearby field. They lied down and watched the stars. As Simon watched the stars he realized that they seemed to dance. This defiantly was an interesting experience. A shooting star screamed by the sky, and the enhanced beauty that the drug created took him by surprise.

"Whoa!" He let out a dreamy whisper.

"Not bad! My brain almost feels normal." Tom replied as he closed his eyes and welcomed the silence that was coming from his once active mind.

Simon looked over and noticed that Renee was already asleep and then looked over at Tom and could see that he was almost asleep. He then decided to close his eyes and let his conciseness drift off to sleep as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**EARLY NEXT MORNING AT THE POLICE STATION**

Costar arrives to work before McCormick and helps himself to some freshly made coffee. He then makes his way back to his desk to surf through more files on their case. When he looks up he notices someone strange is just walking away from his desk…feeling a little suspicious with this person he calls out to him. "Hey! Hey, what do you think your doing?"

Apparently the stranger did not hear him; Costar puts down his cup of coffee on the nearest desk and follows him. The stranger quickly turned the corner then simply disappeared in a section of a hallway that apparently had many officers walking up and down the corridor. "Hey," Costar calls out to a female officer that walked in his direction. "You by chance haven't seen a suspicious looking man in a dark suit, have you?"

"No sir. I haven't!" The officer announced before she headed down the hallway again. Costar stood dumbfounded to what just accrued then decides to make his way back to his desk, but not before reclaiming his cup of coffee he placed on one of the other officer's desk. There he noticed an envelope sitting neatly on his desk and Costar raised an eyebrow. Curiosity being the better of him he opens the envelope and pulls out the paper inside.

To his surprise it read: We've convinced the doctors to use the cure. Find the kids, time is running out!

Costar looks up and saw McCormick walking in. "Just in time!" He calls out to her.

"Huh?" She looked up at him with eyes that looked half awake. McCormick started to take off her jacket with Costar stopped her from doing so. "Leave your coat on, partner, we are heading out!"

"Heading out?"

"Yea, we need to get the kids… They need to get to the hospital as soon as possible, so they can receive the cure!"

"What?" All of a sudden things were happening too fast and not much that Costar was saying made much sense to her. Then it dawn on here what he might be saying. "The kids?" She said as she ran to keep up to her partner.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Detective McCormick and Detective Costar run out of their car and up to the Seville's front door and knocked several times on it. Dave opened the door and almost looked surprised to see the detectives, considering the fact that he was about to called them.

"Mr. Seville? Is your son, Simon, home?" McCormick asked in a frantic tone.

"No…h-he left!" Dave replied solemnly, while still holding Simon's letter.

Both detectives looked at each other then at Dave.

"Mr. Seville, we need to talk!" Costar announced.

Ten minutes later there was another knock on the door of the Seville home. This time Alvin answered the door. Brittany came storming in with Jeanette and Eleanor not far behind.

"Where is he? Where is that lousy brother of yours?" Brittany demanded.

"Brittany, I'm not in the mood for this!" Alvin sighed, and then headed back into the kitchen where Dave and Theodore were talking with the detectives.

"So, you're saying the real reason why Simon believes he's dying is because of the brainwashing the kidnappers did on him. The cure will help him understand what is happening and come back to being the normal son?" Dave asked as he digested all of what the detectives said.

"I'm afraid so!" Costar answered solemnly.

"According to the resources that prefer to be nameless at this, say that what these children belief what is happening to them is actually killing them and it is. That is what happened to the other two chipmunk teens. They couldn't handle the pressures and voices planted in their brains." McCormack finished.

"Why didn't you mentioned any of this before, and if he did need a cure why wasn't anything done for it?" Dave asked angrily.

"Well, Mr. Seville," McCormick began to answer hesitantly. "A few days before we raided the island where your son was kept, one of the original kids that was kidnapped years ago, got arrested in Seattle. When Costar and I went to investigate and questioned her, she handed me two envelopes one had the directions to where the Island was and also had instructions on how to create a cure for the kids' condition. The other envelope is meant for the survivor's eyes only, after they had received the cure…so I kept that one out of sight and safe until I could give it to the children. Unfortunately, when we brought the news of this cure to the doctors they insisted in testing it before even telling anyone. We honestly didn't expect them to take this long before allowing the cure to be announced."

She stopped for a moment to regret telling them anything, especially know realizing that the only survivors and also the only ones that can truly tell what was going on the island are dying off.

"I feel so bad on what's happening, we were hoping that we aren't too late!" She finally finished. "So many people died on this case already, including the girl that risked everything to give us the information.

"I don't believe it," Brittany was shocked.

"It's ok, Brittany." Jeanette said.

"Well, where is he? Where is Simon?" Brittany asked to Alvin and his family.

"We don't know. He left sometime last night with Tom and Renee." Alvin answered in a sad tone.

"Yes, we just came from their homes…" Costar admitted. "I just wish I knew where they went?"

"They are heading back to the island!" Jeanette whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone's attention turned to Jeanette. "How do you know this?" McCormick asked.

"I talked to them the other night. Renee was the one that told me that they were dying from a chemical imbalance in their brain. She said that they could survive on the island until they can create a cure!"

"This could pose as a problem." McCormick stated. "We do have a cure for their condition. And according to the notes that we've received, we don't have much time to find Simon and his friends."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Brittany looked up at the detectives with pleading eyes.

"There is one thing you girls can do for us." McCormick said, sitting up. "Wait at home. If for some reason Simon happens to call I want you to call us immediately! We will trace the call and find him and his friends and bring them home." She then turned to Dave and the boys. "The same goes for you too, Mr. Seville." The chipmunk detective handed both Dave and Brittany a card with her name and phone number on it.

"Of course!" Dave responded while accepting on of the detective's card.

"We'll head back to the station and send out an APB to all the police stations across America and even Canada." Costar announces. "If by chance, anyone spots them they could catch them. We can then bring them back here, hopefully in time, for the cure."

As the detectives leave, Alvin follows them to the door. "Detective?"

"Alvin?" McCormick suddenly remembered the same little chipmunk boy she reassured over five years ago. "I know I've said this to you before, but I promise, I'll bring your brother home safely!"

Alvin looked into the detectives' eyes and saw that they were determined to succeed. This boosted Alvin's confidence and gave her a brave smile. "Thanks!"

He watched the detectives enter their car and drive off then he closed the door and rejoined his shaken up family in the kitchen.


	28. Chapter 28 The Journey

Lyrics of 'Your Song' by Elton John are used in this chapter.

**Chapter 28: The Journey**

**SOMEWHERE IN SAN FRANCISCO (Later in the evening.)**

When they left the field, Simon, Tom, and Renee, hitched a ride into San Francisco. There they were going to catch a plane to New York or Florida. From there they would 'borrow' their own plane to get to Founder's Island. Their plans were delayed when the boys saw that Renee health and strength deteriorating rapidly. So, with Tom's fake ID they rented a hotel room for the night. They were hoping that they could figure out a way to increase Renee's strength quickly and least long enough to get to the island.

The Hotel Inn they rented was a single room with a bathroom; it was all they could afford on their budget. Simon sat on the windowsill having a smoke, while Renee slept in the only bed in the room. As Simon sat at the window he watched as the blue sky turned orange. Out of everything that was happening to them, he had managed to take the time to marvel at the beauty that nature provided at this moment.

Tom was out getting a few essentials needed for their survival on the journey. Knowing that they are on the 'lamb', so to speak, Tom felt it would be safer to do his shopping near night.

Simon could feel his body getting weaker. He started to calculate in his mind on how long he would be able to last until inevitable happens. "72 hours!" Came out as his conclusion. This was starting to frighten him. He started to realize that they might not be able to survive long enough to reach the Island, even if they left first thing in the morning. He wondered if Tom and Renee had figured out on how long they had left too. All of this seemed so surreal, almost like it can't be true. Lastly his thoughts drifted to his family. He wondered how they were doing. No doubt they are probably worried. Someday he could be reunited with them again, but first he must stick it out with his friends and help them get to the island.

Simon finished his last drag of the cigarette and started to kill it in the astray beside him. It was then that he heard Renee moan. Simon got up from the windowsill to walk over and sat on the edge of the bed beside Renee.

"Renee? Are you alright?" He asked while stroking her beautiful red hair.

Renee coughed a couple of times then opened her eyes to meet Simon's. "Hey, handsome. Where's my love?" She said as she attempted a smile.

"Out to get a few things. Are you feeling better?" He asked hopefully.

Renee winced in pain, then tried to put on a brave face. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

Simon again started to stroke her hair tenderly as she again closed her eyes and relaxed herself with his touch. "I like that!" She purred, and then opened eyes and looked up at Simon. "Will you sing me a song? For old time, sake."

With a brave face, Simon began to sing one of her favorite songs from her childhood. 'Your Song' from Elton John.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

While, Simon sang, he calculated on how long Renee had to live, and it came up less then what he and Tom had. Especially, with the other drugs she was taking. The emotion could be heard in the tone of his words he sang.

Renee could tell that Simon was worried about her will being. She too, in her busy mind, had calculated their existence. It frightened her, and she was sure it frightened the boys too. The pain again continued to interrupt her moment of contentment.

Simon realized that Renee was in pain and stopped singing. He reaches over to the table beside the bed and grabbed the bottle of water and handed it to Renee. Renee took a few swallows of the contents from the bottle.

She handed the bottle back to Simon and lied back into her pillow. Simon stayed by her side until she fell asleep. He then got up and took a bottle of Whisky that also sat on the table and walked over to the couch at the other end of the room. After he sat down, Simon swilled back a couple of sips from the bottle then grabbed a note pad and a pen that he had sitting on a TV tray beside the couch. He started to write down notes and calculations on a cure for them. About a few minutes later, he slowly fell asleep; mainly to avoid the physical pain he was feeling.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutes later, Tom came in and noticed that both Simon and Renee were both sleeping. He put down the bags he was caring and walked over to the couch where Simon was sleeping. Tom had to smile at his younger friend. It wouldn't be the first time he caught Simon sleeping with his glasses on. He then noticed a note pad lying on his stomach and a pen in his had lapped over it. For a brief moment Tom frowned, he became concerned on what Simon was writing. Slowly, Tom took Simon's glasses off his face and put them on TV tray beside the couch and carefully grabbed the notebook and pen. Quickly he glanced over the notes and smiled. He admired his friend's enthusiasm, 'already starting for a cure, are we, my friend?' Tom thought to himself. He then frowned knowing all too well that they don't have much time before they would eventually meet their maker.

After Tom put the book and pen beside Simon's glasses, he then grabbed a blanket from the other end of the couch and carefully placed it over Simon's body. He stood and watched the sleeping Simon and remembered when they were kids on the Island and when they were not supervised by any of the Founders or their 'zombies' the fun the five of them would have. No matter how bad things got, they would never leave each other's side. Even when Mary and the others took the chipmunks to the 'secret field' to train them in special fighting skills, they would all have a great time.

He realized that he missed the time he had with Simon, Brian, and Brenda and of course his love, Renee on that lousy Island. Being with them made him feel like he'd actually belonged to a family. Tom had never really had a relationship with his dad and after his mom died he had become even more distant from him. Sure the first night of his return he'd actually had a conversation with his dad. But as soon as his dad noticed the changes Tom gone through the relationship had gone sour. It tore him up knowing that his new family was falling apart even more. Everyone he knew and loved was either dead or dying.

He let out a deep sigh and picked up one of the bottles he just bought as he walked over to the bed where Renee slept. As he sat on his side of the bed, Renee rolled over and looked up at him.

"So, there you are!" She smiled.

"How are you doing?" Tom asked with concern in his voice.

"As well as can be accepted."

"You should get some rest! Maybe you will be strong enough and we can leave tomorrow? With luck we can be on the Island before it's to late!" He paused for a bit then added. "Apparently, Simon has already started on the cure!" Tom said trying to boost his love's confidence.

Renee smiled at the fact their friend is not so easy to give up. "Simon is a real friend! I'm glad he's still with us!"

"Me too!" Tom said as he opened the bottle of Scotch that he had just bought and started drinking from it.

Renee sat up and took the bottle as soon as Tom swallowed a mouth full of Scotch and took a couple of sips her self. She then gave the bottle back and reached in the drawer from the table by her side of the bed. Renee searched with her hand for a bit and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a syringe, a spoon, an elastic band and a plastic pouch of heroin.

Tom face frowned; he didn't like the idea that she took that stuff to numb the pain. It was bad enough that she discovered marijuana, but this stuff wouldn't do her any good. She needed the cure, not a way to end her life sooner. He closed his eyes and placed the bottle down.

"I don't like you taking that stuff! It's too dangerous!"

"But it works! Sometimes better then marijuana!" She lit a lighter under the spoon and melted the white powder until it became liquid. "I am just in so much pain, Tom. I can't live without this now." Tears began to swell in her eyes.

Tom reopened his eyes and looked at his love. "You have to be strong. Please, I don't know what I would do without you. You're my universe orbiting through time. Without you, time will cease to exist for me. My soul will die, and so will my strength to go on."

After Renee sucks the fluid into the needle end of the syringe she looks up at Tom and tries to put on a brave face. "I love you, so much."

"And I you now and forever," Tom replied with a tear running down his cheek and his hand stroking her face.

"I promise I'll cut back on this stuff. I just need a little to get me through the rest of the night." She picked up the elastic strap and rapped it around her upper arm.

Tom turned away from Renee as she injected the stuff in her vain. He pulled out a joint from his jacket pocket and lit it up, figuring that there was no need to try and hide his own suffering.


	29. Chapter 29 Harsh Reality

**Chapter 29: Harsh Reality**

**THE NEXT DAY (Mid-afternoon) **

Simon got back from an outing; he walked in with an airport schedule. He found an Internet café nearby and went in to get the information he needed. Simon was careful that he wasn't spotted and was lucky no one asked questions. When he returned and walked in he saw Tom looking out the window with a bottle of Scotch in his hand and Renee was still in the bed.

He walked up and joined his friend by the window and gave him the schedule he copied from the Internet. Tom hands Simon the bottle and takes the paper and looked over it then looks up at Simon who was taking a drink from the bottle.

"It's a well planed schedule, but I'm afraid we can't go right now! Renee is still too weak! I… I… don't think she is going to make it." Tom painfully admitted.

"We have to think positive! We just can't give up now! There is hope, there has to be!"

"FINE!! You can play make believe all you want, but I am looking at the big picture and I say that this journey is over!" Tom stopped to light up a cigarette. He blows out a puff of smoke from his mouth as he again looks out the window. "You can make it, if you think you can!"

"What?"

"You have more strength then us. Plus, I'm not going to leave Renee."

"I can't just leave you guys! You're my friends! I'd rather stay here and die with people I know and care about, then die alone on _that_ Island! Or anywhere else for that matter!"

"Then we are at an agreement? We stay?" Tom looked over at Simon with terror in his eyes. Simon solemnly nods in agreement and tears up his well-planned schedule and throws it in the garbage beside the bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**EARLY NEXT MORNING**

Simon woke up in extreme pain; he started to cough as he began to feel his lungs. Slowly he got up and staggered into the bathroom. Once he makes it to the sink, he takes off his glasses before washing his face. He then puts his hands together and makes a cup shape with them. This enabled him so he could bring water to his lips and drink. After his coughing was under control he dried off with the hotel towel and put his glasses back on his face.

As he was walking out of the bathroom he noticed Tom and Renee still sleeping on the bed, only something didn't seem right. Renee was laying on her right side facing Simon and some of her red hair was covering her face. The longer he looked at her, the sooner he realized that she wasn't breathing. It took him with such force that he had to lean against the doorframe for support.

He managed enough strength to walk up to Renee and move some hair strands from her face. Her eyes were slightly open and without life. He also noticed an elastic band still rapped around her upper arm and the syringe lied beside her arm. Some of the bed sheet looked stained by the drug as well as a few drops of blood from the needle. Simon closed his eyes as tears began fall down his face. 'She O.D.'d!' He immediately thought. "Oh, no!" The words quivered out of his mouth.

"What is it now, Simon?" Tom sighed; obviously he had not noticed what has just happened. He was sleeping in the opposite direction facing the wall.

Simon was almost afraid to say it, but he knew he would find out sooner or later. "It's Renee, Tom…She's dead!" He managed to squeak through his tears.

"**WHAT!!**" Tom shot up like a bolt of lightning and looked right at Simon, who was too upset to even speak now. Simon sat on the floor beside the bed and had his right hand covering his face as the tears rolled uncontrollably down his cheeks.

Tom rolled Renee over to look at his love and to see if Simon was telling the truth. He began to cry hysterically as he hugged Renee's lifeless body and rocked it gently back and forth. "_**Nooo!! Oh god, ****NO****!!**_" He screamed, hoping that this is just all a nightmare and that he'd soon wake up.

"What do we do now, Tom? What do we do now?" Simon asked, after re-finding his voice.

Tom looked up and saw Simon looking back hopefully. "I want _you_ to get out!"

"What?"

"You _**heard**_ me! _**Get out!! **_ Leave us!!"

Simon, for some reason, didn't feel right just leaving Tom alone right now. But maybe if he just leaves for a smoke then come back maybe Tom will be more level headed, and together they would be able to work something out.

"Ok," he said as he got up with sudden shakes through out his body. "I-I-I'll just go for a bit…then come right back." After whipping his tears from his face, Simon puts his coat on and grabbed his smokes and the small silver flask filled with some Rum, he then left the room.

Tom watched as he left, "I'm sorry, Simon." He whispered after Simon closed the door. The moment he dreaded the most has just happened. Tom carefully laid Renee back down on the bed and just watched her for a moment. With the slightest hope he figured she would blink, look up at him, and give him one of her most beautiful smiles. But that didn't happen. More tears raced down his face as his lower lip quivered in sorrow.

He then combed back her soft red hair with his fingers and moved it away from her face. Out of respect, he then closed her eyes fully. Taking both of her hands, he over-lapped them neatly on her stomach. Then he reached over to the table at his end of the bed and pulled out the gun, which he took from the Drug Dealer, out from the drawer. After checking to see if there were still any bullets in it he looked at his loves' body on last time, and gave a slight smile. "I will be with you soon, my love! I promise, my soul will find you again!"

Outside Simon was just coming out of the Hotel Inn and he was trying to light up his cigarette when a loud bang startled him. Simon immediately knew it was the sound of a gun and that it came from their room. "Tom?" He whispered as he dropped his cigarette.

He at first couldn't move, until he starting to hear sirens from a police car coming his way. Even though the police might not be responding to the gunshot from the Hotel, possibly heading to another call, but still Simon suddenly had the impulse to run. He didn't care where just as long as it wasn't near the Hotel Inn.


	30. Chapter 30 The Phone Call

**Chapter 30: The Phone Call**

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER **

**AT THE L.A. POLICE HEADQUARTERS**

Detective Costar sat at his desk, sipping a cup of coffee while going over some paperwork. The phone rang and he picked up the receiver. "Costar here," he said.

The caller announced himself as a detective from the San Francisco police department. He said with a heavy heart that he and his partner found two of the missing chipmunks, Tom and Renee, dead in a hotel.

"Oh, man. D-did you find the third missing chipmunks?" Costar paused to hear what the officer at the end had to say. "S-so, he's still missing? …My partner and I will be in San Francisco as soon as we can. We need to find the child, and fast! Please, have your officers comb the city!"

As Costar hung up the phone, McCormick walked in and looked into her partner's face. Right away she knew that the news he was about to share with her was bad. Her heart started to skip a beat when Costar approached her.

"We have to get to San Francisco. We need to ID the bodies they found in a hotel…" He told her.

"They are all dead?" McCormick asked with a chocked up voice.

"No, there is still one survivor. A search team is out to find him now."

The female chipmunk detective couldn't speak, but only nodded and followed her partner out of the building.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**SOMEWHERE ON THE STREETS OF SAN FRANCISCO**

**(Two Hours Later, Around Noon.)**

Simon had run four blocks away from the scene, and turned the corner in an ally. The pain over took him so much that he fell behind some garbage cans then past out.

A couple of hours later he came too. He got up coughing – still in a lot of pain, emotionally and physically. Simon sat up so he could reach in his inner coat pocket. He took out the flask of rum and proceeded to drink from it. 'How could this be happening?' He started thinking to himself. 'One day I'm just a regular kid. The only worry I had was if my brother Alvin would get himself into trouble that, as usual, I would have to bail him out. Then the next day, I'm on an island fighting for my life.' He started to think about the people on that island, especially his friends. Suddenly he came to one conclusion that scared him the most. 'I'm all alone, now.'

Simon sat up against a wall with his knees curled up to his chest and his head bent over. His hands held the back of his head as he slowly rocked himself back and forth crying over the losses of friends he had.

He sat there for another hour thinking about the time he had on the island. The moments he had there (good and bad)…the first time he met his friends. It was then he remembered Mary, Jeff, Rob, and Mark. A huge guilt came over him. He promised Mary that if something happened to her and the boys that he would get the other chipmunks and finish what she and the others started. Mary-Anne had planned on exposing the Founders and the Illuminati that funded the 'Founder's Project' to the whole world. She had a very detailed plan laid out and everything. He wondered if she had a sudden change of plans or something major happened during her last mission? How could he let fear of returning to the island prevent them of achieving the mission? Simon felt useless. He was no warrior. He just wanted to be a carefree kid again.

Simon's head hurt so much that he couldn't tell if it was the deteriorating of the chemical in his brain, or the fact he has been crying too much. He managed to calculate that it was a bit of both that was causing this great pain.

Finally, Simon forced his head to sit up right. He whipped away his tears, and mentally told himself that he wasn't going to cry anymore. Simon figured that if he was going to die that it was not going to be in an ally. He looked over to the sidewalk and saw a pay phone booth. That was when another idea came to mind. Carefully, Simon stood up then he looked down and pulled out one quarter from his pant pockets. It was the only change he had.

He had build up enough strength to go up to the phone and picked up the receiver. Simon slowly placed it by his ear and listened for the tone. After he dropped the quarter in the slot then he dialed his home number. It rang for a couple of times until he heard Dave's voice answered "hello?"

Simon tried to speak but the words would not come out. There was so much he wanted to say to Dave, and feared to say it. He quickly panicked and hung up on his dad.

"Ah, nuts!" Simon said, cursing himself once again for his irrational actions. His one and only quarter was now gone. Simon started to bang his head lightly on the glass wall of the pay phone booth. "Now what?" He pondered on what he could do. Then he found a solution.

With a deep breathe, Simon decided to try again…only he will call someone else instead. Being that he used up his only quarter, he had become temporarily lost on what to do. He, again, picked up the receiver and listened for the tone. Then he looked up at the touch-tone buttons, and with a shaky hand he pushed '0' for the operator.

The phone rang at the Millers and the Chipettes and Miss. Miller nearly jumped right out of their seats. They had just finished watching the report on the news about Tom and Renee being found in the hotel. The news was very disturbing to say the least. All of them worried terribly about Simon's condition. For the past few minutes they had done nothing but sat in silence, the ringing of the phone took them off guard. Miss. Miller, Brittany, and Eleanor all looked at Jeanette, who couldn't keep her eyes off the phone.

"It's ok dear, you can answer it." Miss. Miller said in a calm reassuring voice. Being that Jeanette was closest to the phone and she was sitting in the chair opposite from her at the other end of the couch anyway.

Jeanette picked up the receiver nervously. "Hello?" She said almost shaking.

"_Would you accept a collect call?"_ The operator asked.

"Yes!" She had a good feeling it would be Simon.

"_Jeanette?"_ Simon's voice sounded weak and tired.

"Simon!! Where are you?" The tears swelled in Jeanette's eyes. Her sisters that were both sitting on the couch watching TV, had now turned it off when the heard who their sister was talking to.

"_I'm in bad shape, Jeanette! Tom and Renee are both dead! I'm in a lot of pain!" _

"Oh, Simon! I'm so sorry!" She replied with her tears streaming down her face. Jeanette didn't want to tell him that she just watched the news about his friends; she figured that would upset him even more.

"_I feel so alone!"_

"Simon, your not alone! Come home to your family and friends! Come back home to me!" Jeanette could barely breath with the tension.

"…"

Jeanette was becoming more worried by the second. She knew Simon was still there she could sort of hear his breathing.

"Simon…? Simon…?" She took a deep breath, and tried again. "Simon, I love you!"

There was another short pause. "Simon…?"

"_I…love you too, Jeanette! …And, I'm sorry."_ Simon finally replied, then hung up the phone leaving Jeanette to listen to the dial tone.

"Simon…? Simon…?" Slowly she accepted the fact that Simon was no longer on the other end and place the phone back in it rightful place. "He hung up." She announced to her sisters and mother. Brittany and Eleanor, both ran to Jeanette's side and held her as she cried in sorrow. Miss. Miller got up and also went to Jeanette.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**MEANWHILE…**

Simon got out of the phone booth and started once again to head down the street. He had no idea where to go or how to get there. That was when he looked over and saw the Golden Gate Bridge. As he continued to walk, he began calculating on distance and time and he would just make it there before he would 'kick the bucket'. He even pulled out the last bit of marijuana from his jacket pocket to help numb the pain long enough to get to his destination.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

McCormick sat in her seat on the plane when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said as she answered the phone. "Brittany, any word…? I see…Brittany…can you give me your number, please? …Thanks Hon, I'll take it from here, alright."

Immediately she hung up on the young teen, and looked at the number that she wrote down. She then called another number and was hooked up with police operator service. "Hi, Janet. I need you to do me a favor…Ok, I need you to trace the last caller to this number for me here is the number: 213-234-8872." McCormick paused to wait for the operator to punch in the data in her computer. "Really? …You're sure? …A pay phone near 25th and Lake in San Francisco…Thanks Janet." McCormick then hung up and looked out the window.

As the plane flew over San Francisco's bay, McCormick saw the Golden Gate Bridge. She thought for a moment and being a person from San Francisco her self discovered that the address that was given to her was not too far from the bridge. This whole case was very strange and yet all she could think about now was saving a life. This situation now worried her, because she also knew that Simon had only hours left to live. That and it seemed like something was speaking to her through her mind, telling her that she had to go to the bridge before it was too late. It felt strange. A cool chill ran down her spine as she heard this voice talking to her.

It was a long shot, but there wasn't much time. She made a promise to keep and was not about to give up on it. McCormick looked at her partner as he came back to his seat and sat down. "We need to get to the Golden Gate Bridge as soon as we land." She blurted out to him.

"What?" It was out of the blue and unexpected when his partner spoke.

"Just trust me, I have a bad feeling, Costar. We need to get there before it's too late." McCormick then looked out the window again and watched, as they got closer to the airport. Costar looked at her questioningly, but knew that she must have a good reason and went with it. He too knew ever since they went on this case that strange things have been happening. For the moment, he chose not to question any judgments that he and his partner made. "Alright." He responded.


	31. Chapter 31 Rescued

**Chapter 31: Rescued**

**THE ALLY'S OF SAN FRANCISCO,**

**NEAR HIGHWAY #NO. 1, AND THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE**

The sun was slowly starting to set; it will be a little over an hour before dusk approaches.

Simon walked through another ally and stopped for a second to light a cigarette. He was less then a mile away from the bridge and figured that this would be his last smoke before meeting his maker. Just before he continued his march towards the bridge he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey kid, bum a smoke off of ya?" An elderly man that sat in some garbage asked. He leaned up towards Simon holding out his hand.

Simon looked at him for a moment and reached into his pocket and pulled out his package of cigarettes. There were only a couple of smokes left and he threw the package and his lighter to the man.

"Here take it. I won't need them anymore." He said in a tired voice.

"Hey thanks, kid!" The bum was so thrilled that he was not receiving just one smoke, but four that he didn't realize the physical pain Simon was in.

Simon pulled out the silver container from his other pocket and twisted the cap off and took a sip from it. He then looked at, placed the cap back on and tossed it at the bum. "Here!" Simon said as the container landed right in front of the elderly man. "There isn't much left, but you can have that as well!" Then he continued on his journey to the bridge.

"Thanks!!" The bum eagerly picked up the container and looked at it, then looked up and saw Simon staggering off. Something about they way the man saw the young chipmunk walk made him think that all was not well with him. "Hey kid, are you alright?" He called out in concern.

Simon didn't answer. Either he was too far, or in too much pain to listen. The bum just figured he was high on something and shrugged it off then turned his attention to his prizes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

The sun glistened on the ocean as it started coming down. Simon walked towards the middle of the bridge and peered over in the direction of the sunset. He let out a deep sigh as he realized this would be the last sunset he will ever see. The traffic has been very light and not many people driving on the bridge noticed the young chipmunk in his black leather jacket.

Simon crawled over the railing – his heart was racing, and fear filled his body. The wind began to blow gently threw the fur on his face and hair; to him it was a calling. Simon's fear faded and while he still hung onto the railing he leaned forward into the breeze with his eyes closed.

"_When I grow up I want to fly!" _ Brenda's England-accent voice was heard in the wind.

"_You guys are the best friends I ever had…Ah, hell, you're the only friends I ever had!"_ Simon heard Brian's voice.

"_Hay handsome, penny for your thoughts?"_ Renee's sweet voice made Simon smile a little.

"_We are family, and they can't take that away from us!"_ Tom's voice breezed by.

Simon wanted to let go and join his friends, but something kept him from doing it. Anytime he tried to let go his grip on the railing got tighter. Then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard for weeks. A voice that meant so much to him during the time he was on the island.

"_It's not your time!"_

Simon opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar figure.

"Mary-Anne?"

"_Simon, don't fall victim to this! Be strong, young one!"_ Mary-Anne's ghost said reaching out to him. Her voice has a soft New Zealand accent tone to it. She glowed with an eerie light around her and she wore her school uniform that seemed to float in the wind. Mary's hair matched every flow with her skirt. Simon could swear that he was looking at an angel.

"I can't! I'm in too much pain! There is no hope for me!"

"_There is hope! You must believe! You're the only one that can bring Justus to our cause now!"_

"Please, stop the pain!" Simon pleaded.

"_They will come, and they will help you!" _

"Who? Who is coming?"

"_Just believe!"_ Mary-Anne's ghostly image faded as another gust of wind breezed by.

"Don't go!" Simon was alone again as he still hung onto the railing of the bridge.

He started to cry again. What could he do? He wanted to let go so badly, but it felt like something was preventing him to do so. Suddenly he heard a police siren heading his way on the bridge. Simon looked up and saw a beige car with flashing red and blue lights on the top of the vehicle stopping in front of him. The rest of the traffic behind the cop car came to a stop. Costar came out and waved his badge to the stopped traffic behind the cop car and called out "Police business!" Detective McCormick came out of the car with a nervous look on her face.

"Simon! Don't do it, please!" A female Chipmunk cried out.

"Stay back!" Simon demanded.

"Simon you don't have to do this!" McCormick pleaded.

"What is there for me, huh? Another hour or two before fate of death takes my hand! And that's _if_ I'm lucky!" Simon was beginning to sound frustrated and angry. He even struggled to keep his grip on the railing.

"No Simon, we have a cure! It will help to clear your head so you can think normally again." She said as she slowly moved closer to Simon, and hoped that he would not notice too much.

Simon looked up slowly at the detective and blinked some tears away. "If you have a cure, then why weren't we told of it? _**Why did we have to suffer?**_" Simon's blood boiled at the news.

"The doctors weren't sure it would work, so they had to test it! We did not tell you and your friends in case the cure was a fraud! We did not want to risk giving your hopes up. Please Simon, trust me now! We can help you, now!" McCormick slowly reached out her hand in hope to meet his.

"How can I trust you – you aloud four great people die!" Fresh tears ran down Simon's face as he grieved for his friends.

"Simon, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Simon… Please!" McCormick pleaded as her eyes as well swelled up with tears. She felt really bad that the other four chipmunks died. Guilt read all over her face and she felt her insides clinching up in a ball. "If I could turn back time, I would certainly have done things differently in order to protect you and your friends better."

Simon looked up at the detective and again saw the ghost of Mary-Anne standing in front of her. At this point he wondered if he was seeing her ghost because of the marijuana and alcohol combined or that she was actually there. Her own hand reached out along with the detective's. It was obvious that the detective did not see the spirit, only Simon could. He had always trusted Mary-Anne's wisdom and knew that there was a reason for him to go with the chipmunk detective. Slowly, Simon aloud his own hand to reach out to both spirit of his mentor and McCormack.

Suddenly, and without warning, Simon felt a surge of pain and it caused him to lose his grip and he began to fall. "NO!" McCormick screamed as she ran right through Mary-Anne's dissolving image. By risking her own safety, she leapt over, and while hugging the railing between her hips and thighs, she grabbed Simon's right hand. Costar, seeing this action take place, ran up to help his partner pull Simon to safety. He reached down in order to grab Simon's other hand. "Simon, give me your other hand!" Costar called out to him.

Simon looked down at the dark water below for a moment and realized how close to death he really is. He closed his eyes for a moment. Half of him wanted for the detectives to let him go – the other half just wanted this nightmare to be over and to go home. Slowly, Simon then looked up and saw not only Costar and McCormick, but also Tom and Brian's spirits reaching their own hands down for Simon to bring his other hand up to them. It reminded him of a time on the Island when he nearly fell off a cliff and his friends were there to catch him. This gave Simon courage and strength to bring his left hand up, so that Costar could grab it. Both detectives then pulled him back up onto the bridge. As soon as he was on the bridge he, again, felt weak and collapsed. Fortunately the two detectives were there to catch him.

"Come on Simon, let go get you some help!" McCormick said in a nurturing tone. They went into the car, while the rest of the people on the bridge around them cheered.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

**AT THE SEVILLE HOME**

Alvin sat in his room alone with the light out. After watching the news, he just could not take it anymore. Theodore was downstairs with Dave. They were watching updates from the news earlier. They were still talking about Tom and Renee and how their life was up to the point when they were found dead earlier in the evening. There was a brief mention of an attempted jumper on the Golden Gate Bridge that had been rescued and taken to the hospital. But no names and description of the jumper was mentioned.

Dave wondered if it was possible that the attempt jumper mentioned was Simon. This whole thing has been very upsetting – Alvin was unable to take being around anyone. He had been alone in his room for almost thirty minutes already. Things were tensing up, there were still there is no word on the whereabouts of his brother. Hearing about Tom and Renee just made Alvin more upset. He waited to get to see his brother alive again for five years. Now that he is back there is a chance he may be gone again…for good. This was not what Alvin wanted. He wanted things to be back to the way they were.

The feeling of guilt and self-pity brought Alvin to think that all of this just might be his fault. All he kept thinking about was what Tom had said to him at the park a few days ago. Alvin couldn't help to believe all that he said to him. 'How could I be so arrogant and selfish to my brothers, especially to Simon?' Alvin thought as he mentally started beating himself up over this.

When he first felt this bad was when Simon was first taken from the family over five years ago. Now this time there is a defiant possibility that he would never see his once smart and sophisticated brother again.

The day he heard that Simon was coming home, Alvin thought that everything would be perfect. Things would be the way it was before the kidnapping, but instead it wasn't. Alvin didn't expect the new Simon that came off the plane. The one that now smokes, drinks, and who knows what else he would do now. Probably drugs.

Alvin closed his eyes and prayed for his brother that he knew would come home. Just then the phone rang. Alvin held his breath. He sat up and looked out the bedroom door that he left open. This is the second time the phone rang today. Theodore, Dave, and he were sure it was Simon when it rang around dinnertime. But it could have possibly been a 'wrong number' due to the fact no one answered Dave when he responded to the phone call. After a couple of rings, Alvin finally heard Dave answering it.

"Hello…? Yes…? …Oh thank god!"

When Alvin heard Dave say that, he knew it had to be good news. He began to breathe again as he got out of his bed and walked out of his room then slowly headed down the stairs to join Dave and Theodore in the living room.

"When could we see him…? …I see… Thank you for everything, detective!" Dave hung up the phone and looked up at Alvin who, like Dave and Theodore, had tears in their eyes.

"He's ok, boys!" Dave announced to his sons. "They got him in one of the San Francisco hospitals. He's receiving the first part of the treatment successfully. They'll keep him there for a few days before bringing him to one of the hospitals here in L.A. to complete the treatments until he is 100% cured… Detective McCormick said that she is going to stay with him while they have him in the San Francisco hospital."

"Could we go see him?" Theodore asked hopefully.

"Well. According to what the detective was telling me that Simon would not able to receive visitors at this time. He is basically just going to sleep mostly through this first part of the treatment. We will be able to see him when they bring him to L.A's General Hospital in a few days." Dave explains.

Alvin did not know what to say; he was speechless do to the emotion of the news. Instinctively, Alvin decides to reach over the arm of Dave's chair to give his dad a big hug. Theodore got off of the couch and joined them.


	32. Chapter 32 Hallucination

**Chapter 32: Hallucination**

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT **

**THE SAN FRANCISCO HOSPITAL**

McCormick closed her cell phone after talking to David. She let out an exhausting sigh, "What a night it's been." She said as she stroked her forehead, her head had been throbbing due to the stress. Her partner, Costar, stayed just outside the room where they kept Simon while she went outside to get some fresh air and to make the phone call to the boy's family.

After a moment, McCormick made her way back up to the room where the doctors had put Simon. The young chipmunk teen lay looking peaceful as he slept. McCormick looked up at the Saline pouch that, through a tube connected to his right arm by a needle. The bag it was already half empty. Slowly, it continued to drop fluid down the tube and through the needle into Simon's arm. She brought her attention back down to Simon's face and felt pity for him. The doctors had to put an oxygen mask on Simon; they noticed he was having difficulty in his breathing. Especially since they had to pump his stomach. When the detectives brought in the chipmunk teen, the doctors recognized that he had a bit of alcohol poisoning. It took almost an hour to get Simon cleansed enough to be able to receive the cure.

McCormick walked up beside the bed and pulled out his glasses from her hand purse. She then placed them on the table beside the bed. There might be a chance he could wake up and need them. After, she reached over to Simon's head and started to stroke his hair. She moved the few strands that just happened to dangle over his eyes.

"I know I told you this before, but I'm really sorry for not being able to save your friends." She started to say to as if he was awake and focused. "None of this seems fair. I truly feel that you and your friends, or any of the children from the island should not have suffered. As far as I know, you are the only true survivor. I hope that when you are able we can work together in knowing what exactly went on with those men and the other children from that island."

Just then a nurse showed up to check on the latest status of Simon's condition. After jotting down a few notes on the diagnostic sheet she looked up to the detective. "Maybe you should go back to your hotel. Chances are he will just sleep for most of this evening."

McCormick gave the nurse a confused look; she delayed in leaving Simon in case he woke up. "It will be ok, detective, my staff and I will keep a close watch over him." The nurse assured her.

After pondering it for a moment, McCormick figured that the nurse had a point. She was feeling a bit tired, and finally knowing that Simon is now safe perhaps she can finally get some rest herself. "Thank you." She said as she simply nodded her head at the nurse and walked out of the hospital and headed straight for the hotel to get a good night sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Simon fluttered his eyes open. At first, he wondered where he was. There was a strange beeping noise echoed somewhere in the room. His blurred vision made it difficult to help him make sense of anything. Slowly he glanced up and saw the motion of a green blimp. After a moment, he determined that it was a heart monitor. He really began to notice wires attached from the monitor and were suction cupped to his chest. Something on his face started to irritate him. It took him a moment before Simon to realize that it was an oxygen mask. He tried to reach up to pull it off, but felt too weak to move his arm. With a frustrated sigh, Simon continued to analyze his surroundings. Finally, it dawned on him as he remembered the moment he was arrived to the ER by the detectives. He undertook hours of torture as they pumped his stomach then finally he calmed down when the doctor gave him some painkillers and the first treatment to the cure.

For some reason the room felt cool as a light illuminated not far from the bed. Simon, at first, thought that perhaps someone was in the room with him, and he was right. He thought he would have one of the doctors or nurses come up to him, but something did not seem right. Simon suddenly realized that the light was not coming from the ceiling; it was right near the foot of his bed. What was going on? What was this strange light?

Before him stood seven familiar figures, his blurred vision prevented him from seeing the details of their features, but the outer frame allowed him to recognize his friends. Could it really be them? How? Where are they coming from? "Guys? Is that really you?" He said, weakly, through his oxygen mask.

"Easy, my friend." The tall male chipmunk teen spoke. The voice was recognized to be Tom's. "You're going to be ok."

"You must build up your strength, love." Spoke the blond Chipette with an English accent. Simon knew her to be Brenda.

"Yeah, buddy, you don't want to make it this far just to give up now...do you?" Simon knew that Brian said that. He also could tell that Brian is giving him his usual cocky smile.

"I can't go on alone." Simon whimpered.

"You're never alone, Simon." A female chipmunk with bright red hair Said. Renee reached over and touched his hand with her cold-ghostly touch.

"I need you guys with me."

"We are always with you, don't ever forget that." Tom spoke again.

Then Simon noticed his friends turning and walking towards a bright white light behind them. This spooked Simon. He could sense that they were leaving him, for good. Simon frowned. He hated goodbyes with a passion. "Don't go! Don't leave me." He pleaded through his tears. Though in his weak condition, Simon still lifted his right arm to reach out to his friends.

"We are not going anywhere, Simon." A brunette human figure spoke with a soft tone in her voice. He knew right away that was Mary-Anne that spoke. Simon could feel himself calming down; it seemed she'd usually had that effect on him. He then felt her ghostly hand touching his. She brought his hand back down onto the bed and held it there gently. This again made him feel safe. The other ghostly shapes of his friends started to surround his bed. Again, this comfort Simon it made him feel that he would never have to feel that he is alone.

Just then two nurses came in the room. One of the nurses reached up the wall at the head of the bed and turned on the light so they could see what they were doing. The other nurse wheeled in a cart with a tray of tubs used to collect for blood samples, while the other pulled out a chart on the clipboard, along with a syringe filled with some sort of liquid medicine.

"Simon?" One of the nurses called out to him. "We are just here to take some blood samples and to give you another shot of your treatment, alright?" Simon managed to look up at them and blinked to let them know that he was somewhat conscious of their presences. It was obvious that the nurses could not see the spirits in the room.

While the one nurse took some blood samples from his left arm, the other nurse did a quick check on Simon's blood pressure and checked his heart rate. After writing down the updated report on the chipmunk's condition, she then picked up the syringe and stuck it in a section of the tube. Slowly she pushed down on the end of the needle so the medicine could go through the tube and into Simon's body.

Simon then took both the nurses off guard when he muttered something as if he were talking to someone else in the room. Neither of them could make out what he said since it was a quiet low mumble, and having the oxygen mask on made it more difficult to hear what he was saying. It almost sounded like he said 'when are you going to come back'.

The two nurses looked at each other with suspicion. "Is he hallucinating?" The nurse that was finishing up with tagging the blood sample tubes wondered.

"It's probably an effect from the drugs?" The other nurse assumed. She took out the syringe and tossed it in a yellow container that held other used needles. A sudden chill ran down her back and she turned back to her partner. "Do you find it a little chilly in here?"

"Now that you mentioned it, it does." The other nurse nodded. "Perhaps we should bring in a heater for this boy."

"Good idea, we don't want him to catch pneumonia."

After they turned off the light, the two nurses took the cart and left the room. Simon realized he was, once again, alone. The room felt empty and dark. Simon looked around his bed, but the spirits were no longer there. Simon let out a sigh, and fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33 Let the Healing Begin

**Chapter 33: Let the Healing Begin**

**FOUR DAYS LATER, AT A LOCAL HOSPITAL IN L.A.**

Simon sat up on his bed, as he absently looked out the window; he slowly ate an egg salad sandwich that one of the nurses gave him earlier. His arm has been free from having a needle in it for a day now. Simon is relieved that he no longer requires saline to help him receive fluid. In addition, he is glad that he does not need the oxygen mask to help him breathe. The doctors were able to take the mask off the next morning when they came to check on him in the San Francisco Hospital. Most of the experience during the first part of Simon's treatment, he could not remember. Sleep was mostly all he was able to do.

As he continued to eat his sandwich, Simon tried to focus his mind to see if he could hear any of his friends…or anyone that was from Founder's Island, but nothing. His once active mind, for the first time since been taken to the island, is now quiet. The only thoughts he can hear now are his own. It rather scared him, because it made him feel so alone. Even the 'other' voices, the ones that would try to control him and his friends, were not heard either. Had he heard the last of the accursed nightmare? He was about to take another bit of his sandwich when somebody started knocking on the door. Simon blinked for a bit before responding.

"Who is it?" He called out.

The door opened and Alvin's head poked through. "Can we come in?" He asked with a smile.

Simon smiled weakly. "Sure!"

Alvin, Theodore, Miss. Miller, and the Chipettes walked in and up to Simon's bed.

"How are you doing, Simon?" Brittany asked in a sweet support of voice. Obviously, she was trying to make up for being angry with him at what he did with Jeanette last week. Simon did not need his brain-enhanced telepathy to tell that was what she was thinking. He turned his head away from the girls with shame.

"I'm ok, I guess." He replied looking at the edge of the right side of his bed. He felt so bad. It impressed him that any of his friends and family still would even be in the same room as him.

"You had us all worried, my dear boy." Miss. Miller spoke. "But, we are glad that you are now safe and back home with us."

Simon did not answer, but kept his eyes down and slightly shrugged his shoulders as to say, 'whatever'.

Jeanette walked up closer to Simon and placed her hand on his. She kept looking at him until he finally looked up at her to meet with her tender, nurturing green eyes. They both slowly started to smile at each other.

The others noticed this and thought that the young lovers might want some alone time. "Ah, why don't we give you two some time to talk? We'll just wait outside!" Alvin suggested sheepishly. The others nodded in agreement.

With that Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Miss. Miller left the room. After they door closed Simon and Jeanette looked at each other again.

"How are you really doing, Simon?" Jeanette asked knowing all to well that he just had a huge traumatic experience, especially with the loss of his friends.

"I don't know, Jeanette! I miss Tom and the others so much. And I feel bad at how I was behaving towards everybody and that I know I have let you all down, including myself." Simon began to reply emotionally. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Simon, I don't feel you didn't really do anything wrong! E-e-except for running away, but of course I'll forgive you for that!" Jeanette said, while showing support.

"Thanks," Simon said with a frown and sighed. He feels that he could not even believe in himself anymore. He looked down at his sandwich before slowly taking another bite of it. Jeanette noticed this movement and smiled. "How does it feel to eat again?"

Simon looked up at Jeanette and smiled sheepishly before swallowing. "Well, it's staying down at least. That's a bonus."

The two of them chuckled then looked into each other's eyes and slowly moved closer to kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart slightly to catch their breath.

"Do me a favor, Simon?"

"Sure."

"Don't ever leave me again."

"Ok."

They moved in again for another kiss, but before their lips could touch, a knocking sound came from the door. Two young lovers looked at the door with slight annoyance written on their face.

"Come in!" Simon said trying to sound pleasant.

Dave came in holding a medium size brown envelope.

"Hi! Jeanette, could I have a moment with Simon alone please?"

"Sure Dave! I'll see you later, Simon!"

"Alright!" Simon replied before taking the last bit of his sandwich.

Dave walked up to the other side of Simon's bed and Jeanette got up to leave. After Jeanette closed the door, both father and son looked at each other.

"So, are you feeling better?"

Simon swallowed his food before answering. "As well as can be expected, considering that I just lost every friend I knew from the past five years of my life!" He said sorely.

"I'm sorry, Simon!" Dave said placing a reassuring hand on his devastated son's shoulder. He could not help but to feel just as bad as Simon did. Dave had misjudged Tom and Renee, and he knew there would be nothing in the world to make up for that.

"They were not bad kids, Dave! They stuck with me and supported me when things got bad!" Simon began to say with tears forming in his eyes again. "Why do bad things happen to good people? Why did they have to suffer and die?" He said as the tears started to roll down his face.

"I don't know, Simon! I don't know!"

"Where do I go from here, now? What do I do?" Simon asked hoping to get an answer that would make things all better.

"Well, you could start from the beginning. You know, wipe the slate clean and start all over!" Dave said as he handed his son a tissue from its box on table beside the bed.

"I don't think this pain will ever go away, Dave. You can't just go through what I've gone through, and just 'wipe the slate clean' and pretend all will be ok." Simon said as he accepted the tissue and blew his nose, he then took a deep breathe before continuing. "Not only that, but how can anybody trust me ever again? I mean, look at what I've become! A smoker _and_ an alcoholic! They had to pump my stomach when I was at the San Francisco Hospital, because I had alcohol poisoning. I was in such bad shape the past few nights before my rescue that I just didn't think straight. I had become lost. We just basically drank anything we could get our hands on. It was all that combination of boos that messed me up by the time I could be taken to the hospital. I thought for sure I was going to die, so I figured what would be the point in being 'good old, Simon' anymore." He stopped as thought back at that moment and frowned. Then he pulled back a few strands of hair that were in his eyes and pushed it back behind his left ear that is when he felt his earring. "Dave, I'm wearing an earring for crying out loud! Do you ever see the old Simon doing this?" He complained as he pointed to his left ear.

Dave could not help but to smile a little at his son. He then gave him a look to reassure him that it was all right. "Well, it's not like you did any drugs or anything?"

Simon froze. His eyes started growing bigger as he frowned even more. He then turned his head away in shame. Simon began to remember the time on the island and the last couple of nights especially the night on the bridge. Simon shook his head as he became more and more disappointed with himself.

Dave saw Simon's look and felt that he had indeed might have taken some form of drugs. Dave almost was too afraid to ask, but he took a deep breath and leaned over to his son. "Simon? Were you doing drugs?"

Simon paused before answering. Before saying anything, he had to swallow a hug lump that formed in his throat first. "O-o-only a few times. Once on the island, it was after one of the worst days we had. Things had seriously gotten very bad and we really needed something that will help forget our troubles for a while. We were desperate to try anything, and that was when one of the older kids brought out something called Ecstasy." Simon started to explain, but still kept his eyes cast downward. He felt too afraid to look up at Dave.

"Simon, Ecstasy can be very dangerous…what were you thinking?" Dave asked in total shock.

"I…wasn't. That is why we had promised each other that we wouldn't take it ever again after it finally wore of three days later." Simon said in a shaky tone.

Dave then let out a sigh. He somehow figured that this confession was not yet over. "What other drugs have you been taking?"

"Just marijuana…I took it a few times actually. The first time when I took off with Tom and Renee on the train ride to San Francisco, and again, the night before the detectives found me on the bridge. Our pain was starting to get so bad that marijuana had been the only thing that would work faster then alcohol. But honestly Dave, those were the only drugs I did!" He said, finally looking up at Dave in an apologetic manor.

Dave shook his head then looked back at Simon. "Well, I hoped you learned something from all of this!"

"Don't worry, Dave I'm not going to do anymore drugs!" Simon replied solemnly.

"What about smoking and drinking?"

Simon sighed, "I won't smoke or drink anymore either, but it won't be easy. The cravings can be very strong."

"I know they can be, Simon, but you know that together we can work on that, right?" Dave said. Simon just nodded, not even looking up at his dad. "Now let talk about your earring and hair!" Dave then said.

Simon paused and thought about what his dad said for a moment, he wiped his tears from his face then up at looked at Dave. "Ah, Dave? I kind of want to keep the earring. It's sort of like a reminder for me. You know, the friends I made…and lost. The things I had to go through. The kids that never made it back home. …And besides, I-I kind of like it." He finally said with a shy grin.

"Fine!" Dave sighed in defeat. "But you must get a hair cut!" He demanded, pointing to his son's hair.

Simon blushed at that and chuckled, then looked up at his dad whom was trying to look serious, but defiantly had a smile in the corner of his mouth. "Deal!" He assured him.

"Alright then!" Dave then noticed the envelope still in his hand. "Oh, I was talking to Detective McCormick and she wanted me to give you this! She would be here herself, but she had a call to go to…something about continuing the investigation? She was saying that you two were talking while you were in the San Francisco Hospital. It was about the girl from the island. I can't seem to remember her name. The detective told me it when she handed me this envelope." Dave watched Simon with concern as he slowly took the envelope from him and looked at it with great sadness. "Simon, did you know this girl?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I-I did." Simon's heart began to sink as he suddenly started to clinch the envelope in his hands. With a quivering lip, he added. "Her name was…Mary-Anne."

Dave watched as he saw his son's face was beginning to look very long. Tears were also starting to swell in his eyes, again. "I'm sorry." Dave said sympathetically as he again placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

Again, Simon could not speak out his words anymore, so he just shrugged his shoulders to indicate the response 'I don't know'.

"Do you want your brothers and the Chipettes to come back in?"

Simon shook his head as to say, 'no'. He then let in a big sniffle as he again found his voice. "Actually…Dave, I am rather tired. I-I think I would like to be alone for a while." Simon said while rubbing away some tears.

"Well, ok. We will come by later and visit more. You get some rest, then?" Dave said as he got up to leave.

Simon did not look up at Dave, but nodded his head 'yes' anyway. He then looked up at his dad just as he left the room.

After he finished whipping away his tears, Simon pulled out another tissue from the box on the table he again blew his nose and composed himself. Simon then opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, four regular size cd's, and five mini disks. Simon looked puzzled then decided to read the letter.

_Dear survivor(s),_

_If you are reading this, then somehow the original plan had failed and plan 'B' had been executed. By now you have received the 'cure' and your brain no longer should have the controlling voices of the Founders trying to brainwash you. The chemical formula was mostly to ensure a mental connection with everyone on the island, especially the Founders. The reason why you could not eat real food was because they made you think that on the island. The 'slop' was designed to keep your digestive tracks used to only one type of supplement to maintain a balanced diet. The instant real food would enter your system your body would reject it. I am hoping by now that have been given the cure that you are now able to digest real food again._

_Now, in case you do not know for sure who we are, allow us to introduce ourselves. We are four of the many original children that the Founders kidnapped 13 years ago. Our names were Mary-Anne, Jeff, Rob and Mark; we are responsible for you being here today. It took us three years to put together this plan and bring together the information in the cd's and mini disks that are enclosed in this envelope. They hold the most hidden secrets of the Founders' ties to the Illuminati and their plans for world domination. There is also important information on every child that was kidnapped by the Founders, why they were chosen, and where they lived before they were taken, plus where their parents or closest living relative live now. If any of the children on the list, for whatever reason, did not make it home, please contact their relatives and let them know what went on._

_It is up to you now, survivor(s). We hope you will use this information to help educate the world and bring peace to the families that lost their children in this so-called cause. The chances that we took in getting information from behind the Founders back were drastic. To cover up we would do things for the Founders to convince them that we were 'supposedly' on their team. We even volunteered to train five special chipmunk children. We felt that if for any reason we failed in our mission that these chipmunks would follow our lead and carry out our plan._

_Originally, there were another plan we were going to attempt, but instinct wanted us to try a different approach. _

_We had to device a cure for every child on the island and tested on ourselves first. This was another thing we had to do without anyone knowing, especially the Founders. We then properly placed the instructions for the doctors to use the cure on the survivors in with our plan 'B' envelope that included a map to find the island. We did this so that you would be able to enjoy your freedom from the Founder's mind control and tell our stories._

_We pray that you, survivor(s), didn't have to wait long to receive the cure; we understand that the doctors in the real world can be rather stubborn._

_Till our souls meet again._

_Mary-Anne, Jeff, Rob and Mark._

_-------------_

A tear rolls down Simon's check as he remembers his older friends from the secret field, especially Mary-Anne and her beauty and wisdom.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**TWO DAYS BEFORE THE FBI RAID ON THE ISLAND**_

_Simon and Mary-Anne walked along an unknown path that only Mary knew of. It was located near a waterfall, half a mile from the secret field. Mary-Anne grabbed Simon's hand as they came down a steep trail. Soon they found themselves in a, somewhat, hidden cave. This was the first time Simon or anyone else on the island has gotten to see this secret cave of Mary's. Simon looked around and noticed water stains on the rocky walls. He figured they were from the nearby waterfall. His visual tour ended at an old bed mattress that someone must have left a long time ago in the corner of the cave. Simon saw Mary lit a cigarette and he decided to join her. He took out one of his own cigarettes and lit it._

_The beautiful human teen sat down on the mattress and looked up at the young chipmunk. Mary then tapped lightly on the mattress to instruct him to sit down beside her._

_"So, what's the reason for bring me here?" Simon asked as he slowly followed Mary's instructions and sat down beside her. He hoped that it wasn't bad news._

_Mary-Anne looked at her young companion and attempted a brave smile. "I'd thought we'd talk!" Her New Zealand accent voice had been like music to Simon's ears._

_"About what?" Simon asked trying not to feel nervous about this situation. Instead, he takes another drag on his cigarette._

_"Oh, about many things! But mainly about the mission that me and the guys are going on tomorrow."_

_"Wow, really? Would you bring back some of those little fruity candies? They're really good!" He eagerly asked._

_Mary-Anne giggled. Out of the five chipmunks, Simon was her favorite. There was something special about him that she liked. She reached over and stroked his check, tenderly. "Oh, Simon! Do me a favor and don't ever lose your charming personality?"_

_Simon blushed, no one ever looked at him as to be charming before._

_"I want to ask you something?" Mary-Anne began to say._

_"Sure!"_

_"This mission that were going on is very special. But what the Founders don't know is that we are going to do something that would hopefully allow all the kids on the island to go home and put the Founders behind bars."_

_"Wow! Is there anything I could do to help?"_

_"You could not tell anyone, at least not yet, anyway. If the boys and I fail, we ask that you and the other chipmunks would carry out our missions! That is why we volunteered to train you kids. The boys and I have been putting together secret information and I have hidden it here in this cave." Mary-Anne reached over to a lose rock and removed it. She then reached in the small hole and pulled out a medium size black box._

_"If we don't return for what ever reason the information in this box will help you and your friends plan out the missions to come."_

_"Well, I rather hope for your safe return!" Simon said giving her a support of look._

_Mary-Anne looked at him after putting the box back to where it came from. She had a sad and lonely look that made Simon feel more uncomfortable about this situation. She finally smiled slightly at him._

_"Thanks, Simon!" She leaned over and with her hand stroked his hair and stopped at the back of his head. Then she moved his head closer and kissed Simon patiently on the lips._

_This certainly took him by surprise. His eyes went wide at first; he then closed his eyes as he decided to enjoy this. Simon almost didn't realize that a single teardrop fell on his hand. He realizes that Mary is, indeed, crying and didn't want him to know. She always was good at hiding her emotions in front of everyone, but for some reason this was different. A few seconds later, Mary-Anne finally let go of Simon's head and moved her lips away from his. Simon slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Mary-Anne in shock. He decided not to ask why she was crying but looked up in her still watery eyes._

_Sensing that he was wondering about her sudden actions Mary smiled wryly. "That's to remember me by." She said to him. For the next little while neither of them didn't say much. They both just finished their cigarettes and headed back up to campus before the Founders would miss them._


	34. Chapter 34 The Dream

**Chapter 34: The Dream**

Simon had just finished eating his dinner and pushed away the tray from the bed. He concluded that he must have been gaining more of an appetite if he enjoyed every bit of that hospital food. With a tired yawn, Simon began rubbing his eyes. He still felt drained from his talk with Dave earlier. They talked about a lot, and Simon knew that his father had many valued points. His family, Miss. Miller, and the Chipettes have already gone home before the dinner came. Simon saw the letter and disks that Dave handed him. Tears swelled up as he remembered his friends and the hell they all went through. After sniffling back a few tears, Simon took off his glasses and leaned over to put them on the table before turning off the lights that were above his head. He then pressed the control buttons, which made his bed move into a lying position. Lying there alone made him realize even more of all the things he has been through in the past five years of his life and how it truly affected him. He also realized that there were moments from the Island that seemed to be just a blank. Either he does not remember or he chooses not to remember those experiences.

He felt his heart ach as he remembered his friends. As he sniffed back some more tears, he rolled to his side and closed his eyes. Slowly Simon fell asleep and began to dream…

_OoOoOoOoOoOo _

_At first Simon was walking in darkness ever where he turned was nothing but a void. Even his clothes were all black. Out of nowhere, he suddenly heard voices in the background. The voices belonged to his friends Tom, Renee, Brian, and Brenda. They kept saying certain words that he could not really hear or understand. The four voices spoke in harmony and in different languages. They sounded so far that it caused Simon to strain his ears to listen. It almost sounded like they were trying to warn him of something. Simon called out to them, but they did not answer him, they just kept chanting something about 'demons that will appear in his dreams'. He then heard wings flapping, Simon turned to look over his shoulder and saw a raven flying towards him. Its' caw was so loud that it made Simon fall backwards. The black floor underneath him shattered – causing him to tumble further down in the void. He tried to scream but no noise would escape from his mouth._

_Simon suddenly stopped tumbling when he landed on a hard surface. He sat up and began looking around. The bespectacled chipmunk found that he fell in the basement of his home – his old laboratory. Simon heard a familiar voice humming a tune. He turned to see a little chipmunk child wearing a long blue turtleneck sweater that reached down to his little red sneakers and large round eyeglasses his face._

_He knew that he was looking at his younger self, again. The boy was sitting on a stool with his back to him while he worked on building a modal airplane on the table. Simon walked up behind the child and watched him build the model. It was at that moment that he recognized it. It was one of the first models that he built by himself without anyone's help. One of his more proud achievements he did as child, if he had to say so himself!_

_The child looked over his shoulder and suddenly looked frightened. He leapt off his stool then backed away from his older self._

"_What's the matter with you?" Simon asked the child._

"_You hate me!" His younger self cringed._

"_No! It's all a big misunderstanding!" Simon tried reaching for the child, but he kept backing away._

"_Then why do want me dead?" The child chipmunk cried._

"_I was angry! They took everything I once lived for, away!"_

"_That's no excuse for what you did!" The young child spat with an angry look in his eyes._

_Simon knew that the kid meant with the smoking, drinking and the drugs he did. All the lies he told Dave and his brothers. Worst yet, how he treated poor Jeanette. He shook his head then looked at the young chipmunk. "I had no choice, I was lost, and in a lot of pain!"_

"_There's always a choice!" The boy growled._

_Again, Simon was speechless. The boy was right! He always had the choice, without thinking he chose to do the irrational and illogical way of things. He has disappointed many people, but most importantly, he disappointed himself. How ironic that he himself, his younger self, would be giving him this lecture._

"_I'm…so sorry!" Simon fell to his knees in defeat._

_The boy accepted his apology and slowly walked up to him. Simon looked up at the child, he saw that the boy looked like he wanted him to add something._

"_What I can do to make this better?" He asked the hopeful child._

"_Allow me to come home!"_

"_But you are home, aren't you?" Simon asked questioningly as he looked around the lab._

_The young chipmunk shook his head and mouthed out the word 'no'._

_Now Simon was confused. "Where is your home?"_

_The boy then lifted his arm and pointed to Simon's heart. Simon then understood and looked into the boys' eyes. He held out both of his arms – slowly the child walked up and allowed Simon to embrace him in a hug._

_As they hugged, the child started to turn into pure energy. The energy melded into Simon's chest that made his heart glow in a warm light. Simon felt the energy moving through out his body. He even noticed his black shirt turning blue once more. For the first time in a long time, Simon was beginning to feel complete. _


	35. Chapter 35 Epilogue

The song, 'I Believe I Can Fly' is originally by R. Kelly is being borrowed in this chapter.

**Chapter 35: Epilog**

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER**

A silver van drove up through a quiet road inside a cemetery field just outside of L.A. It finally stopped. Simon stepped out with two bouquets in his hand and started walking up a small hill. He wore a long black trench coat and he had his hair nicely trimmed. Of course, thanks to his improved hair tonic formula from the island, his hair would never grow the way it was as when he was a child. Simon reached up to move a few strands of hair from his face. He accidentally touched his earring and smiled. For the past two years, his family had tried to convince him to take out the earring, but Simon refused their request and is proud that he did. The earring holds many memories for him from the island. He fears that without it he might forget some important things that went on there, especially with his friends. Simon finally stopped in front of two tome stones. He looked down at them and read the inscription on them. One has Tom's name on it along with a message that read 'A friend to the end.' The other tome had Renee's name and the message read 'Her smile will always shine through any dark cloud'. Simon takes a deep breath and smiles. His heart still ached when he thought how his friend's lives ended so quickly. It was not fair.

He started to think back during the two and half years after being let out of the hospital. Simon fell into months of depression. He kept having nightmares that left him screaming in his sleep almost every night. The one thing that shocked his family the most is when Simon went through a suicide attempt. Finally, with the help of a mysterious psychologist, Simon received the counseling he needed to get through that dark time in his life. After he worked hard in school and spent hours of studying so he would be able to graduate with his brothers and Chipettes next year. The toughest was trying to break the negating craving and drinking habit. He would sometimes sneak alcohol in a cup of coffee or his orange juice. Of course, Simon was caught a few times doing this. Dave and his brothers knew it would be hard on Simon and they had to be extra patient with him. With the help of the psychologist and his family, Simon made a full come back.

His family gave him a new computer system, updated with the latest programs. With it, he finally started to write songs, short stories, school reports, and especially to look through the files that his friends Mary-Anne and the others left in the envelope he received in the hospital. He was able to start writing letters to the families of the children that did not make it off the island. Simon's brothers, Dave, and the Chipette's as well were a huge help with that. Tom's father, who happened to be going through a rough time as well with his son's death, decided to help too by giving Simon a part-time job at his Auto Shop. Not to mention the relationship between Jeanette and him only became stronger, without her support during most of this he figured he might not have the courage and strength to continue. He even started to write a book based on the information from the files and his own experiences. It is mostly inspired from the promise he made to Mary. He is almost half way through writing it.

Again, Simon looked up at the tome stones and smiled weakly.

"Hi guys! It's been a long time! I just came to tell you that I'm finally back on track. I'm negating, and alcohol free now. Not only that, I'm graduating next year with my brothers and friends. And guess what, I heard a rumor that I'm going to receive a scholarship in physics. The make up exam I took last year was a challenge; I hadn't had a challenge like that since the time the nine of us tried to speak five different languages at the same time. I am unable to do that anymore since my brain is now at normal speed, and you know what? It feels great to be back!

"For once I'm really excited in what's happening in my life. I may even get to be that famous scientist that I always wanted to be. Also I've written a couple of songs based on all of us from the Island. I've even started to write a book. And I've been writing letters to all the families that lost their loved ones to the Founders. Some of the families even wrote back thanking and congratulating me for all I've done. But I can't take all the credit. My family was a huge help and so were Jeanette and her sisters.

"I still miss you guys a lot, though, and at times it's still hard for me to get out of bed. But then I remember that I have goals and that no matter what happens I know you guys are always apart of me. I-I…just want to say thanks; you were a great inspiration to me. Together we could accomplish anything. I will always continue the mission, I promised I would!" He wiped a few tears from his eyes and turned to see that his ride still waiting for him. "Anyway, I can't stay long. We have a concert to get to. I'll see you later."

Simon placed the bouquets in the brass vases on the graves of his two good friends and turned to walk back to the car. He stopped for a moment and felt a breeze pass his face. Simon swore he heard voices in the wind, voices that belonged to his friends. A comfortable feeling came over Simon, he was happy knowing that their spirits were never far away.

He made his way back to the van, got in, and closed the sliding door. Dave and the others watched him as he put on his seat belt and looked out the window toward the two graves he just came from.

"Are you going to be ok, Simon?" Dave asked, concurringly.

"I'll be fine." Simon sighed as he finally turned away from the window. He glanced down at his watch then looked at his family. "We'd better hurry, or we'll be late!" He said pointing at his watch.

Everyone smiled as he said that. A little of the old Simon was shining through. Dave turned the wheel of the van and pulled out to drive out of the cemetery.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CERRITOS CENTER FOR THE PERFORMING ARTS, **

**30 MINUTES LATER**

The roar of the audience was heard back stage. Both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes nervously waited to go on. This would be their first concert since Simon's kidnapping. Simon carefully looked outward from behind the curtain to see the audience and turned to the rest of the group.

"Nervous?" Alvin asked him.

"Are you kidding, I've waited seven and a half years for this moment! So, what do you say we get out there and give them the concert of a life time?" Simon replied eagerly.

"Yeah!" All of them cheered at once. After they give each other high fives they ran out onto the stage and the crowd roared louder. Simon felt a serge of energy coming from their fans. He felt good being there, he felt whole.

The music started and both Chipmunks and Chipettes performed. From one of their best classics 'We are the Boys/Girls of Rock and Roll' to some new fresh songs they wrote themselves for this concert especially, they sang from their hearts. Excitement was felt throughout the entire building as this young teen group put on one of their best concerts of their lives.

_The Chipmunk's version of, R. Kelly's _

'_I Believe I Can Fly' _

_(Alvin)_

_I used to think that I could not go on_

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

_But now I know the meaning of true love_

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_If I can see it, then I can be it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can sore_

_I see me runnin through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_(Simon)_

_See I was on the verge of breakin out_

_Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

_There are miracles in life I must achieve_

_But first I know it starts inside of me_

_If I can see it, then I can be it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can sore_

_I see me runnin through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_(Chipmunks)_

_Cause I believe in me_

_(Alvin)_

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_(Chipmunks and Chipettes)_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can sore_

_I see me runnin through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_If I just spread my wings_

_I can fly_

_I can fly, I can fly_

_If I just spread my wings_

_I can fly, woo_

_Check it out_

_Hmm… fly, fly, fly_

**THE END!**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I just want to thank you, the readers, for taking the time to read my story. This particular story is my very first attempt to a fanfiction. Of course I have updated it a few times since it's first posting in early 2001. I hope you've enjoyed it, and I appreciate your comments and reviews very much.

Take Care,

Raven Child.

P.S. Hope you have enjoyed the updated grammar/spelling corrected version much better. For those of you that may have read this story before you may have noticed a few revised changes in some of the scenes. Thank you again and look forward in reading your reviews.


End file.
